HNKNA - Orange Rose
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Elliot has never seen such a breathtaking foreigner. His heart slowly began to tick faster. Even Alice paled in comparison. How will Elliot handle this new foreigner who has learned her whole life never to trust people? How will Jackie handle the courting of a particular mafia bunny? Or, non-bunny? ElliotXOc
1. Chapter 1

Hey my little chickadees! I've always liked Elliot but Soxxy Moxxy Lacks A Lung inspired me to write this. Please review and tell me some ideas that could happen in this story; nothing is set in stone and I just like to write. So if you like my writing style give some ideas! You'll get credit, of course. Oh and I do not own HNKNA. Just my own character and most of the plot *ahem* Enjoy!

‡

"Come on, please?" Alice begged. I hefted all of my weight onto the wrench struggling with all my might to crank the stupid metal box open.

"I really don't want to go Alice." I layered on as much sarcasm as I could, standing up and bringing my foot down hard onto the stupid wrench. My foot skidded off, smacking into the metal. Ow-!

"Why not?!" She tugged on my hand as if bound and determined to drag me there herself. I inwardly laughed; as if she has the strength to do something like that.

"Because I-,"

"How do you expect to return home when you hardly go out and meet people?!" My hand unconsciously drifted over my practically empty bottle. She's right. I really haven't gone out to see people. But I've already met the twins and Hatter so I shouldn't have to go again when there really is no one else to meet.

"F-fine!" She cried running straight to the exit. The betrayal in her voice was clear. Guilt immediately began to plague me. Why should I feel guilty? I don't want to be the freaking third wheel so Blood can't hit on her. Why did she agree in the first place anyway? She's an idiot! I've personally only been to the Hatter's residence a few times and it always ended up with Blood taking Alice into the next room with shouts and fighting but then, suddenly, Alice feels herself sucked into Blood's charms, leaving me all alone with the twins. Not that I mind too much but they constantly want to 'play' and that usually means bruises and cuts for me. I can hold my own well enough but...I sighed, smacking my head against the generator. A growl built up in the back of my throat as I kicked the wrench one last time, resulting in only a very painful ankle.

"Oh _forget _it! _Gowland_! I'm taking my break!" I shouted loudly, making sure my voice carried over the crowds of people. He barely had time to look in my direction before I angrily strode away. I can't believe it...Alice _better_ appreciate this!

Why am I doing this? I don't owe her anything nor should I. When I first got here who helped me? No one! They all too busy fawning over Alice to even pay attention to me. The only one who really acknowledged my presence was Mary and even he ignored me half the time! It was only when I began to show him I was a true engineer that he actually began to even _talk_ to me. What's so good about Alice anyway?!

I stopped dead in my tracks berating myself for the insulting thought. How can I even _think_ that?! Alice is a nice, kind girl who deserves some attention. And now that I'm thinking Alice _did_ hang out with me every now and then even though she didn't have to. Something about having another 'actually sane person here in wonderland'? I stopped in my tracks. Forget it! I'm _not_ going! I spun around, only to run into an impassable chest.

"Ah, Jackie!" I glanced up spying the knight of hearts. He had a silly toothy grin over his face.

"Hey Ace." I said sourly. I'm not really in the mood to deal with him. He's a trouble maker, that's for sure. Funny, but not really worth it.

"Awe~ what kind of greeting is that?" He whined.

"What do you want Ace?" I harshly asked. I cringed at the own criticism in my voice. I didn't mean to sound like that.

"Why are you being such a meanie?" He asked, poking my arm. I swiped at his hand pushing him away.

"I can't help it. I'm just in a foul mood." I gruffly stated, continuing down the cobble stone path. Let's see the Mansion should be further down this road...

"Oh, I know! Let's go on an adventure! That will cheer you up!" Ace shouted happily. I spun around barely dodging his snatching hands.

"Ah-!" I screamed as Ace threw me onto his shoulder, happily running off towards the woods.

‡

"Ace. Put. Me. _Down_!" I shouted, erupting into a mad frenzy of kicking and thrashing. It's already _dusk_! How does he expect me to get home this late? My heart stuck in place; then that means camping with him-! I shoved and writhed in his immobile arms.

"No way! Then I wouldn't be able to feel your plump butt~," Ace pouted, patting my butt earning a short, unnaturally high pitched scream. I blushed madly, simmering in my fury. Next time...the next time his guard is down I'm knocking his head clean off.

"Please, Ace?" I begged.

"But you'll run away."

"I won't run away."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." I said, sealing my awful fate. Ace relented, placing me on my feet. His hand never left mine as he continued to drag me through the woods. I nearly fell several times from the excruciating pains that shot up my leg. Did I fracture my ankle or something? It's _killing_ me!

I froze as the scent of black tea drifted into my nose. I covered my delicate organ from the stench. I've never been a fan of tea or even coffee for that manner. They just taste off to me.

"Oh? That smells nice~ Let's go take a look!" Ace said, suddenly changing direction and charged right towards the smell. The sudden shift sent a twisting agony through my foot.

"Gah!" I shouted, practically hopping behind him.

"Stop right there, knave of hearts." A strong voice demanded. I bumped right into Ace's back from the sudden halt. I clenched my teeth, holding back a pained whimper as I stood on my opposite foot, nursing my ankle. That doesn't sound like Blood or the twins. Or any other voice I've heard.

"Huh? Oh, why hello Elliot!" Ace shouted cheerfully. Ace wouldn't talk to a faceless like that. Another role holder perhaps? I clutched the knight's clothes, trying to keep myself up. I can't even move...

"Ace...what are you doing here? This is Hatter's territory!" The man shouted angrily. I stiffened. Hatter's-?!

"Oh? It is? But this is the way to the amusement park." Ace said matter of fact. I felt an exasperated sigh leave my lip. Y-you've got to be kidding me...The Amusement park was in the freaking opposite direction!

"Ugh, your lost _again_?!" The man shouted irritably.

"Huh? I'm not lost! We're going to the amusement park!" Ace cheerfully proclaimed.

"We?" The man hissed.

"Yeah! Me and the foreigner!" I stiffened. The second I get the chance I'm dumping his butt and leaving.

"Alice is back with the Hatter. Is your brain rotting too?" The man said in a monotone sort of voice.

"Awe that's mean~ no, I'm not going with _Alice_, I'm going with _Jackie_!" Ace moved aside, revealing me to the unknown man. My face twisted for a moment with pain as I stood on my one foot. My eyes immediately scanned up and down his large stature. He was tall with orange hair and bunny...ears? Great. _Another_ rabbit?

"A foreigner...?" His voice trailed off as his eyes glazed over. Wait, if this is the Hatters estate then I have a choice. Either suffer in a tent with Ace or go to that tea party Alice mentioned earlier.

"Your name is Elliot right?" He blankly stared at me. I tilted my head slightly; did he hear me?

"Elliot?" Ace asked, also gazing at him with a puzzled expression. Elliot jumped a little, coming out of his trance. He's probably just shocked that someone other than Alice exists from our world.

"H-huh?"

"Elliot can you take me to the tea party? Alice invited me to come." I added, hoping that the alibi would help me gain access to the mansion.

"Oh? Ah, yes, of course." He blinked a few times, as though trying to reorganize his thoughts. I yelped as Ace wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me back into a hug.

"Awe~ you're gonna leave me? That's not very nice...," He complained.

"G-get off-!" I jumped and uttered a small scream as Ace's sword cut across my field of vision.

_BANG-CLANG._

I stiffened, spying Elliot's pistil drawn and aimed right at Ace's head.

"That's not very safe you know~," Ace sang.

Elliot's eyes widened as Ace stiffened. Elliot's eyes scowled irately at something behind Ace. I glanced back as my heart leapt into my mouth. A tall lean shadow was cowering behind the tree, watching intently. I sucked in a deep breath, calming myself. Relax, it's just an afterimage...

"Huh? Ah, Julius is calling for me~ We can play later, ok?" Ace said, releasing his hold on me, tromping back into the woods; towards the castle. Again the pain in my foot nearly crippled me as I shifted my weight to the other leg. Is it twisted? I glanced back at Elliot who was now staring directly at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his relentless gaze. W-what is he staring at? Or is he just zoning out?

"Will his sense of direction ever cease to disappoint me?" I spoke up, breaking the tense silence as I chuckled nervously. He blinked, snapping back to reality.

"I doubt it." He added with a strained chuckle. His eyes remained ever so keen

"Ah, it's getting late. I should probably go too...," I trailed off, doing my best not to limp away.

"Weren't you going to the tea party?" Elliot asked, lightly touching my arm. A faint blush grew over my cheeks. He's really...big.

"Ah, yes well about that-,"

"ONEE-CHAN~," Two voices shouted. I jumped as the twins plowed into me, barely able to stay on my feet. A searing jolt of pain shot up my leg from their extra weight. _Ouch_-!

"Hey, get off you _brats_!" Elliot shouted, yanking them right off with ease. The twins struggled in his tight grasps, shouting insults left and right.

"Jackie you came!" Alice shouted, coming along the path. I looked up trying to keep a friendly smile despite the agony torturing me with every step.

"Ah, yeah...," I said, not having the heart to tell her I was forced. Although I'm positive I would have changed my mind and came later on...

"A pleasure meeting you again, Jackie." Blood's somewhat formal voice called over. Despite his friendly airs I could see the annoyance coloring his face. He wanted to be by himself with Alice I'm sure...

"She's been here before?" Elliot asked, looking over to Blood.

"On a few occasions. You were always our doing work and other things so you've never properly met, have you?"

"Come on, Jackie~," Alice smiled, exuberant that I actually showed up. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She's a cute girl. She took me by the hand, leading me down the path with Blood and the twins in front and Elliot toiling behind.

"Aren't you coming, Elliot?"

"Uh, yeah." He answered. I gazed over his questionable mood. Is he always like this? Or is he still in shock from those afterimages? I didn't expect a guy who would pull a gun so easily be scared of those things. They don't hurt anyone; they're only there for clocks.

ELLIOT'S POV

She's beautiful. My eyes emptily gazed over her supple curves and strong stride. I was shocked to see another foreigner. I never imagined that I would be lucky enough to see another one during this game. How long she's been here for?

Even Alice pales in comparison to her. Her odd two different colored eyes drew me into a trance. One was a beautiful bright green and the other a glassy light blue...even her hair is interesting, with apple red bangs and her ebony black layered hair. My eyes traveled down absorbing every possible feature. My violet eyes uneasily rested on her hobbling feet.

Her pace is uneven.

END

‡

Hope you all are enjoying this so far! Please stay and enjoy the rest of the series~ I promise it will be worth your while! **_Review_**!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long~ but now its up and the next will be up by tomorrow night! Ciao~

‡

"So how are you enjoying wonderland so far?" Elliot asked, handing me a slice of carrot cake. I graciously accepted the sweets. I may not be a fan of tea but carrot dishes are among my personal favorite. I slyly glanced over to Blood and Alice - who were clear on the opposite side of the twenty foot table. I think he did this on purpose...Alice smiled and laughed, clearly enjoying her time with Blood. A pang of anger swept through me. I didn't even need to come...I sighed, quelling the inevitable fury; oh well. I'm having fun.

"It's going well enough. I'm staying at the amusement park working for Gowland as an engineer." I noted, proud of my job. I love it; fixing things, that is. Of course there is the occasional scrap when I can't figure out what the heck Gowland did to the poor machine but other than that it's a very enjoyable profession.

"An engineer? And what does that entail?" Elliot enthusiastically asked, taking a bite out of an entire cake. I gazed in wonder and amazement as he wolfed down more deserts. He's already polished _three_ how many can his bottomless pit of a stomach take?!

"Ah you know, fixing the rides and making sure Gowland doesn't invent any more screaming death traps. He had an idea this one time to make a nine hundred foot drop with _only_ a net at the bottom to catch them!" I huffed at the end. I still can't believe he was so dead set on it. No one could survive a fall like that!

"Eh? But that sounds like fun!" Elliot teased, already reaching for another dish.

"How can you even say that? No one could _survive_ that sort of fall! The customers would eventually dwindle down to _nothing_!" I light heartedly added with a laugh. These are lives that I'm talking about but I have to take it with a sour pill. Lives aren't important here in wonderland. I'll never understand why but for now, when it's still a joke, I can have some fun with it.

"Shut up, newbie hare!" Dum piped up

"Yeah let us make onee-chan laugh too!" Dee added as they both wrapped their arms around my neck. I couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. They're so cute! I reached back, pulling both of the little boys into a head lock.

"Awe, you guys are so freaking _adorable_-!" I praised, giving every ounce of strength I had to the hug. They giggled and returned the lovable gesture. Without warning they vanished from my arms. Huh?

"Shouldn't you two be getting back to work?!" Elliot demanded.

"Hey don't interrupt us you stupid hare!" Dee shouted.

"Yeah! You're just jealous that we were giving her hugs!" Dum whined.

"What?! Of course not! A-anyway it's time for you to get to work!" Elliot's face, I thought, got a tad darker.

"Elliot is right. You two should be at the gates by now." Blood said darkly as he sipped his tea. Alice pouted, saying something that I couldn't hear. From the looks of it she doesn't look too happy. Blood huffed and got up, walking towards the mansion. Alice's eyes flashed as she jumped up to follow, clearly not through telling him off. I sighed; I guess I really wasn't needed after all.

"Onee-chan~," They complained with tears dabbing their eyes. My heart throbbed but I bit back my complaints. They have a job and they need to do it properly.

"Off to work you go~," I sang, waving my hand. Dee turned in Elliot's grip kicking him in the shin.

"Ow-!" He breathed as the twins ran off.

"Onee-chan's a meanie~~," They cried. I giggled at their crying. Ah~ that's so not right for me to do but I can see they do it for attention. I knelt down beside Elliot, cringing as I dropped to my knee from the pain rigorously tearing apart my foot. Elliot glanced up, blankly staring at my face until I was able to smooth out the pain.

"A-are you alright?" I asked, sounding a little more pained than I meant to.

"Are _you_ alright?" He asked, cupping my cheek in his hand. Such a normal gesture coupled with such a shocking find and response. His large fingers easily reached to the back of my head whilst his palm gently cradled my cheek. S-such large manly hands...A barrage of funny pangs lit up a display of soft caresses in my stomach. A tint of red lit up my face as I pulled back. I don't like that feeling.

"F-fine." I mumbled. I tried to stand back up but the pain was too much; I really can't walk anymore. I bit my inner cheek hoping that he didn't catch my little epidemic. Geez I'm so weak its pathetic.

"Liar." He challenged, leaning in towards me face. I stiffened in response to the sudden close quarters. He's _too_ close. I jumped as his hand lightly fell over my shoe, unlacing it and slipped it off. I balked at the swollen sight; it looked _terrible_! The foot was swollen beyond measure and was beginning to turn purple.

"You're foot's so _swollen_-! How were you even able to _walk_ on that?" He frantically shouted, gapping at my foot.

"Ah, well I figured it would just go away so I-," His long arms shot under the crooks in my knees as he jumped up, carrying me like a groom to his bride across the threshold. My mouth gapped as embarrassment took its deadly toll.

"W-wah! P-put me down-!" I nervously stuttered, clinging onto his jacket. He...he's so _big_. I'm at least 5'6 myself and he's easily cradling me into his chest as though I was a football or something!

"You can't even walk with that!" Elliot stubbornly argued. He readjusted his hold, easily cradling me with one arm as he opened the door to the mansion. My blush deepened; so strong-! I have to be at _least_ 140 and he's acting as though I'm a feather! I silently covered my blushing face as he hurried down the hall.

"P-put me down. I-I'm heavy and you mi-might pull something." I weakly argued. Why am I stuttering? This doesn't make any sense! I'm normally so confident...why am I reacting like this?

"Huh? Nonsense! I-I'm not so weak to be crippled by something like this!" Elliot's face flushed with embarrassment at my indirect insult. Immediate chagrin hit me as I reeled back from his - dare I say it - adorable reddening face.

"Ah no! I'm not saying you're weak I-I'm just h-heavy, that's all." I've picked Alice up myself before. It was like lifting up a _twig_ she was so light! He opened another three doors eventually coming into a room with a bed in it. Is this an infirmary? There's no way! It actually looks like someone's bedroom.

"What are you talking about? You are very light, Jackie," my blush, if wasn't bad before, had now gone to death con five bad. He carefully lowered me onto the bed, stepping back for the first time to look at my face. His eyes widened with distress as his large hands touched my neck and he bumped his forehead to mine.

"Ah! D-do you have a fever?" He sincerely asked. I slapped away his hands, backing up on the king sized bed.

"O-of course not! I-I-!" The words could not find their way into my mouth as I sputtered rubbish. W-what the heck is with this situation?! I-I've never felt so uncomfortable in my _life_-! He followed right after me, snatching my face in his large hands.

"Then why is your face all red?" He questioned frantically, holding my slender jaws with his long fingers.

"B-b-because I've never had anyone touch me like that before!" I blurted out loudly, smothering my face in my hands. Why? Why did I shout that so loudly? Why am I so discombobulated at the close contact? I've never had this reaction with my brother or teachers or friends or-

"Oh?" We both jumped, looking towards the door. Alice stood with her jaw to the floor as Blood had a questionable yet mischievous look leap through his eyes.

"Ah~ so my subordinate doing something naughty to the new foreigner, are we? What an interesting development." Blood teased with a malicious grin. I froze in terror; he's going to never let this go. I can see it now; years from now, if I'm still here he will torment me with this embarrassing scene.

"Huh? What are you talking about Blood? I was trying to check her temperature. After you left I noticed her face turning red periodically." Elliot naively explained. Elliot...are you really _that_ naive to my pain...?

"Then how do you explain the interesting position you two are in?" Blood smirked, crossing his arms and leaned against the door's frame. Elliot scrutinized the unmistakably awkward position; he was in between my legs, hovering over me unnaturally close with hands on my jaws. He stiffened as realization hit him.

"Ah," was all he responded. He carefully crawled leaving me frozen on the bed covers without even the slightest blush.

"I-," Elliot started before a knock rapped on the door. W all turned, spying one of the maids.

"I beg your pardon for the intrusion but there is a situation that requires your attention," She said. Blood sighed tapping his cane to the door's frame.

"Come, Elliot. Let's leave the hens to their clucking." Blood said following the maid down the hall.

"Ah, I'll be back, Jackie." Elliot assured before bounding out of the room. Alice waited a few moments before shutting the door, devilishly glancing over her shoulder.

"What was that all about?" She asked with a sly smile. I sighed trying to calm myself enough for the maddening blush to fade away.

"_That_ was nothing," I answered, pulling my leg back so she wouldn't see the swelling. I don't feel like getting chewed out by Alice right now.

"Really?" She huffed, clearly unconvinced.

"Yeah." I finalized, warning her to drop it.

"If that's the case then why are you in his room?" I blinked. _His_ room...? I gazed around the weapon filled room with a new eye. Through the crack in the closet I could see a few duplicates of Elliot's uniform. Then this bed must be-! The blush returned with a vengeance. Alice grinned ear to ear as she gushed.

"Oh, this is _fantastic_! If you and Elliot get together then you can come live here and I wouldn't have to deal with Blood alone!" Her smiles had no bounds as she talked obnoxiously loud with off movements. I know Alice can be a bit of a brat but she's acting more...I took a small whiff.

"Alice...are you _drunk_?" I asked as the smell of alcohol drifted off her clothes.

"Slightly buzzed." She clarified with an empty look to her eyes.

"Yeah right." She only smiled as before from my sarcastic comment.

"Here you are, Jackie." Elliot cheerfully cried carrying in a box of wraps.

"Alice, my dear, let's be off." Blood crooned in a very sweet note. I raised an eyebrow at his false pretense. He's aiming for it...I gazed over Alice's sweet smiles. They are together but still...I sighed. Just let it go, Jackie. There's no helping her. She brought it on herself. I slyly glanced over to Blood as he carefully led her out of the room with a sincere twinkle in his eye. He really cares for her even though his methods are twisted. I will never be able to see what she sees in him...

"Jackie?" Elliot's face popped into my line of vision, making me jump.

"Y-yes?!" I squeaked. I coughed, trying to lessen the high pitch noise. Elliot shrugged off my reaction, taking out a cold press from the box. He delicately lifted my foot wrapping it on with a thick bandage to hold it in place. A shiver ran up my spine as he cradled my injured foot. How embarrassing...I gazed at his floppy ears trying to calm myself. What the heck is wrong with me? I was fine a few seconds ago. Why do I feel so self conscious right now?

"Are you sure your alright?" Elliot asked. I glanced in his direction, calming my racing heart. Relax, relax...I gazed into his violet eyes which glittered beautifully as they watched my questionable reaction. Curiosity got the better of my judgement. What an interesting color...I unconsciously leaned in for a closer look. It's more lilac as it makes its way to the pupil but nearing black around the rims of the iris. I was always such a sucker for pretty eyes...

"You have beautiful eyes you know that?" I asked with a smiling chuckle sweeping back some orange hair that obstructed my view.

"J-Jackie?" He questioned. A tiny blush raced across his face as he pulled back, startled.

"Ah, sorry. I like eyes. Yours are much prettier than mine are." I reached out, lightly brushing my fingers over his cheek. My eyes glued onto his blushing face. He's...more uncomfortable than I am right now. How is that possible? Fire burned beneath the tips as shyness hit me. Why am I touching him? I...when he blushed I unconsciously wanted to see his face in a deeper shade. His beautiful eyes gazed right into mine, all trace of embarrassment washed from his face.

"That's not true...," He muttered under his breath. My heart thudded from the soft spoken words. What...?

"Huh?" I asked. D-did I hear him right?

"Ah!" He shouted, snapping out of whatever possessed him and jumped up to his feet. I stared, puzzled. He coughed, smiling at me with a sincere grin.

"The guest's room isn't prepared since we weren't expecting company. You can sleep here tonight." Elliot graciously offered. I stiffened. H-here?! But this is his _room_-!

"I-I can't sleep in _here_!" I cried, trying to keep my octaves somewhat steady. He glanced over his shoulder as he slipped off his jacket and belt. Beneath his layered clothing was a tight stitched black shirt which emphasized his muscles. I struggled to keep my eyes on him and not his ripped body. It's a natural reaction. When you see a toned body you _want_ to take a peek and appreciate all the hard work that was put into it. No harm in that, right?

"Why not?" He asked, honestly confused to my refusal.

"T-this is your _room_!" I criticized in a lower volume. I should be quiet; others are probably asleep by now.

"So? I'll just sleep on the couch." Elliot said, pulling a pillow from the bed. My eye's flashed.

"No, you _won't_." I ordered as my own pride was at stake. How could I make him sleep there when this room belongs to him?

"Huh?" He asked as a faint tinge of pink touched his cheeks. A tiny heartfelt jerk tugged at my chest which remained unheard as I concentrated on the stubborn rabbit.

"This is _your_ room. _I'll_ sleep on the couch. It's only right." Why should he have to sleep uncomfortably while I get the bed? I don't want to be a burden any more to him. His eyes widened from my denial. When he didn't respond I slipped off the bed, putting all my weight onto my good foot. Now, how to get across without looking ridiculous? I sucked in a quick breath as Elliot swept me off my feet, holding me easily with one arm as he pulled back the covers. W-what is he-?! He popped me off, gently resting me on the mattress before tossing the blanket back over.

"H-hey!" I shouted.

"You're injured remember? So, you get the bed." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"This is ridiculous! This is your room so it's only right that _you_ get to sleep in your own bed. I'm the one intruding so I'll sleep on the couch." I snapped back. Frustration lightly crossed his face. He looks insulted again. His hand seemed to cross his chest involuntarily as if he was mending a hit which he had just taken.

"That hurts." He whined in a pained whimper. My spine stiffened.

"W-what are you talking about? I would never hurt you!" I shouted back, appalled at the insinuation. Even in the short time I've known him I'd rather shoot myself in the foot than hurt him!

"Please, Jackie. Just...sleep on the bed." Elliot resorted to begging as his ears drooped to the lowest I've ever seen them. I bit back my next biting words as I eyed his fluffy ears. Did I...hurt his pride? Ah, that's right. When a girl is present the man should give up the bed. Crap; I wasn't thinking of it like that...

"Alright." I said, giving in to his babyish pleasing. A dim smile lifted his lips.

"Thank you." He reached over, flipping off the switch. I snuggled into the soft covers, deeply inhaling the masculine scent. I sighed, bringing the sheets up to my nose. It smells like carrots...

ELLIOT'S POV

What's wrong with me? I brought my hand over my racing clock trying to slow it down as my face flushed. Why did she want me to sleep in the bed so badly? She's injured so of _course_ she should sleep in it! My face burned even hotter from her biting resistance. T-that was actually insulting...did she really think I would be so inconsiderate and make her sleep on the couch? That's terrible! My clock jerked again from the strangely pleasant pain which presented itself in the strangest of ways.

_'You have beautiful eyes...'_ My face flushed unnaturally bright as I struggled to dampen the heat. Why would she say something like that? It's embarrassing...my thoughts drifted off as her apple green and sky blue eye filled my vision. She's terribly wrong...her eyes are more beautiful than mine are. I bit my thumb nail. I...let my guard down. For a woman to compliment a man like that...that's just as insulting to a man's pride than demanding to sleep on the couch! She treats me as if I'm not a man at all!

How disgraceful...tomorrow I'll _prove_ to her I'm a man!

‡

Ohh~ what could Elliot possibly be planning? REVIEW this if you are a true fan of my work! :D


	3. Chapter 3

‡

The gentle pleasing smell of freshly baked carrot cake drifted through my nose burning my nostrils. Ugh...I had so much yesterday I don't want to see another carrot for a while.

Wait, carrot cake? What's carrot cake doing in my room?

My eyes bugged out of their sockets as I shot up from the bed, breath withheld. I remained as silent as I possibly could, listening to my foreign surroundings. Everything was barely lit thanks to the full moon shining through the window. Sinisterly casted shadows stretched across the room ready to swallow me in their deep abyss. My heart stuttered for a moment as I scrutinized the alien room. I...oh. That's right. I slept here in Elliot's room. My sly eyes drifted over to the couch catching sight of his long ears lying easy over the couch's arm with a few tufts of orange hair.

My pride stung terribly. It's aggravating that he made me sleep in the bed. Even if I'm hurt I'm still the one intruding in his territory. It hurts my pride. I cringed at the unfeminine line. I held my dizzy head in my hands. I swear if I was born a guy it would be so much better. My friends always used to tell me I gave off more pheromones than anything else. I've even made some of my female friends swoon before. I held back a laugh. Ah, those times were too funny...they're flustered faces gave me no end of enjoyment. Maybe that's a sadistic side of me...wanting to make others feel embarrassed because of my own self consciousness...

My face heated up as Elliot's red face flashed in my mind. That was adorable. I wonder how deep of a red he can get? I hastily shook off the thought. No, that's just cruel! But...his unawareness to my uneasiness yesterday really pissed me off. Really makes me want to pay him back. I mentally slapped myself. Knock it off! I have to stop thinking those things. I glanced over to his long soft looking ears. They slightly twitched as he mumbled in his sleep. An internal flame which rarely sees the light of day flooded my delicate senses. Immediately I felt an overpowering desire to walk up to his sleeping form and sweep my fingers over those fluffy appendages. I...I want to touch them...

I stiffened as the shadows dampened. A subtle glance outside revealed the dawning day. My eyes flashed towards Elliot who remained in his deep sleep, blissfully unaware of my presence. I nearly slapped myself. Stop being stupid! Elliot hates to have his ears touched! Especially after Alice got a hold of them...I cut my thoughts short. I need to stop thinking about her all together.

My eyes flickered as Elliot mumbled again, turning over. I should leave. I really don't want him to wake up to me in his bed. I'm embarrassed enough as it is! I pushed back the covers, grimacing as I caught sight of my foot. The entire thing is black and purple! I had no idea I hurt it _this_ bad. I silently huffed. Forget it. It will heal soon enough. I just need to get out of the Hatter's mansion before anyone sees me. I quietly slipped out of the bed, hissing under my breath as I applied pressure to my foot. This freaking hurts! Every pulse flung a round of poundings through my foot threatening to overtake my leg. I heavily limped over to the door paying careful mind to Elliot's sensitive ears. I'm sure he can hear better than the average person with those things.

I glanced back, freezing. His beautiful sleeping face sent a flurry of butterflies through my grumbling stomach. His sleek skin was smooth as marble and his wavy orange hair laid softly over his head. My blush deepened as my gaze flashed to his well built stomach and extremely strongly built body. My heart thudded a little faster. He...he looks just like I imagined a real man would. He's kind, considerate, and - WAIT. What am I doing? I'm trying to escape and here I am creeping on the poor rabbit! Good gosh I'm pathetic...I should leave before I do something else stupid. I delicately gripped the door handle, tapping the creaking door open.

_BANG_!

An involuntary scream erupted in a short burst from my trembling lips as I lost my balance. Both feet stomped hard on the ground earning another good scream of agony before I cut it off. My eyes shot over to Elliot who was staring right at the ceiling with his gun pointed towards me, smoking from the bullet he just unleashed. W-why did he just try to shoot me?!

"You stupid brats...I _told_ you not to-!" He yelled, whipping his head towards me with an angry sneer. His face immediately wiped clean of emotions as he spied me cowering against the door, heart beating frantically. He blinked twice with a rising horror in his eyes. I sighed, placing a hand over my fleeing heart. T-that scared me...

"J-Jackie!" He leapt off the couch and clasped my hands faster than I thought was possible. His violet eyes ran up and down my face in a mad frenzy.

"Are you alright?! I'm so sorry I thought you were the twins trying to kill me again. Did I hurt you? I heard you scream in pain-!" His hands swept over my face, down my neck and over my arms. Every possible touch that could be touched was violated as he ran his large hands over my body. My face flushed from the heat that was invoked from the man's hands gentle touching. I tightly caught his hands stopping his from ravaging my flaming body.

"I-I-I'm _fine_!" I stuttered, shaking as I held back his arms. What is wrong with me?! Act normal! Why is it so hard to keep my thoughts straight.

"Then why did you scream?" He asked, bewildered. I gagged, flabbergasted by his honest question.

"You nearly shot me that's why!" I hissed. I tried to subtly get up but gave up as my foot throbbed like a mother. I'm not going to get far with this foot. But I don't know unless I try. Sudden arms enveloped me in his strong grasp, easily fitting me to his large chest.

"Thank goodness!" He sighed, pressing me closer. There's something else I've noticed about Elliot. He loves to touch people. It doesn't matter how but he just likes to physically show his affection. That's annoying. I squirmed in his embrace with a deep blush shooting across my face. Seriously?! He kept his arms around my waist easily peeling me off the ground. I internally sighed, grateful. Good; now he doesn't need to see me struggle to get on my feet.

"G-get off, Elliot." I gruffly growled. He stiffened immediately pulling his arms away. My face twisted into a grimace as my full weight as once again my own to hold. I stayed on my good foot keeping my other foot entirely off the ground. My head snapped up as the light shown brighter.

"Oh crap I'm late!" I shouted, slipping out the door. My hand traced the wall as I glared down the hall. Great...now I'm going to have to make up for extra hours for the time I miss.

"Late?" Elliot asked, ghosting closely behind.

"For work." I simply answered, hopping softly down the hall.

"Work? You can't work with a foot like that!" Elliot shouted, tugging my arm back. I lost my balance falling back into his ready arms. His warmth ran over my torso as he held me up taking most of my weight on himself. He worriedly looked over my foot.

"I'm fine Elliot. My hands are still working perfectly fine." I said, showing him my untainted hands. His worried look hardened to that of disgust and anger. I stiffened in his grasp. Elliot...?

"That wretched amusement park owner will still make you work even though you can't even walk?" He hissed with narrowed eyes and a growl building up in his rumbling chest. Fear gripped my chest from his frightening words. Would he...? The murderous glint in his eye remained ever present. Yes he would.

"O-of course not-,"

"But if you feel the need this strongly surely you're going to be punished by that son of a b**** Gowland?" He pushed with a hard edged voice. How can he even think that?! Gowland is one of the sweetest old men I know!

"No-,"

"I know!" He shouted, suddenly looking very excited. He spun me around in his grasp, gripping my waist.

"How about I kill Mary? Then you can rest at ease!" His smile and sweet voice did not at all carry the frightening threat. "And then you can just stay here and not go back to the amusement park and-,"

"Elliot."

"Yeah-," Was all he could utter before my fist punched him square in the cheek. His head only slightly turned from the impact, looking more shocked than hurt. His grip loosened allowing me to stumble back into the wall. Elliot's violet eyes remained frozen to the side with a reddening welt appearing on his cheek.

"Goodbye Elliot." I harshly resigned, turning my back on the shocked man as I hobbled down the hall.

"Wait!" He called, catching my hand. I whipped my head around defiantly glaring at the rabbit. He remained firm but his violet eyes shrunk back from my fierce response. My heart throbbed regretfully from the words I was about to unleash but my raging anger wouldn't allow me to bail out just yet.

"What now? You want to kill Boris while you're at the amusement park? Or maybe even Julius and the twins. Oh! And how about the Ace while you're at it?" I hissed, laying heavy sarcasm to the words. His own eyes narrowed as a very uncomfortable and confused look overcame him.

"What did I way that made you so upset?" He genuinely asked, pleading with his large round eyes. I tried to withdraw my hand but he wouldn't budge. I grinded my teeth together unable to look away from his cherubic eyes. My heart softened from the kind look over his face, clearly frightened by my reaction and confused.

"I-,"

"Jackie!" My eyes darted over to Alice who had rounded the corner, looking over our position. My heart immediately hardened over sealing off the efforts of his eyes. Was I seriously about to forgive him so quickly?! I'm such a marshmallow! I tsked in disappointment with myself yanking my hand from his grip. He looked back, with wide questioning eyes.

"Screw off Elliot." I spat, hurrying as fast as my pride and grace would allow towards the main doors.

"Jackie, where are you going with such a hurt foot?!" Alice demanded, snatching my arm. I roughly yanked it out of her grasp with a glare that would scare satan himself.

"To work obviously. Seriously, why are you even here trying to stop me? Go back to Blood!" I irritably hissed. Her eyes widened at my atrocious mood as she placed on a weak sneer of her own.

"What are you talking about?!" She shook her head waiving off my terrible mood and glared back with doleful eyes. "Stay here!"

"No!" I hissed, wrestling weakly to throw her arm away. She's so much smaller compared to me I'm afraid to hurt her. How am I supposed to get away with her clinging to me like this?

"I won't allow it. You're hurt and need your rest! I'll go talk to Gowland and-," My lashing anger could not be contained even from the little girl. Why can't she just leave me alone right now? I don't want to hurt her. I just want to be...left alone.

"Get bent, Alice. This is none of your business and unlike _you_ I actually _do_ something here in wonderland!"

"That's enough of this! You're staying and that's final." Her dedication is admirable but extremely annoying. What am I to do? I hurt her and she still stays. What else can I possibly do to get her to let me leave? If I stay I will inevitably make another jab at Elliot. My gaze shifted from her tirade to Elliot who was still standing off at a safe distance with a dead look glazing over his eyes. I gritted my teeth. I...really hurt him too. What is with me? I only hurt people...

This is why you don't have friends.

My face wrinkled from the terrible words my mother told me so many years ago. A faint thudding erupted in the side of my head as I struggled to ignore it. I can't have friends; they will only get hurt and I will also be hurt. Only pain comes about in friendships without benefits. I could feel another hard layer of cement place over my mind. Yeah...no friends is _good_. That way we can all be happy. I'll do my work and they can do theirs-

"Are you even listening to me?" Alice hissed moving on the verge of tears. Even through her misty eyes couldn't faze me. I've decided; I'm not coming back here. I'll just stay at the amusement park. I've seen all of the role holders. All I have to do now is find some other people to fill up my bottle and go home...the aggravating pulse returned with a vengeance as I dispelled the thought. That hurts...

"I'm not letting you leave like that!" Alice's voice finally broke through my thoughts, snapping me back to the current situation. My eyes narrowed as my muscles flexed, looking like a panther compared to her little kitten form.

"Try to stop me then." I growled, ripping my arm from her clutches. Even with my hurt foot I'm willing to drag her with me to the amusement park. Her face faltered; she knows she's no match. Her hands fell from my arms allowing me to continue forward.

"Elliot stop her! She's hurt and...Elliot?" Alice's livid voice toned down catching my attention. I glanced over my shoulder as my face paled with the deadened eyed that Elliot held. My chest throbbed immediately wanting to go and comfort the man, chase away anything that was hurting him. I turned back around. The best thing for now is to leave. I'll let him be and he'll be able to recover fast enough. And I...I'll be fine. I always am. My heart churned, not at all comforted by the empty words.

"My my, off to the nearest man when the young lady can't get her way I see. How very naughty Alice." My head snapped up spying Blood turning a corner. I kept my gaze forward ignoring the mafioso. It's best I don't make eye contact. I really don't feel like being gunned down by Alice's boyfriend today.

"And I suspect that the cause of your displeasure is this little kitten trying to limp away...correct?" I yelped loudly as a sharp crack landed over my shin. I toppled onto the ground glaring at the Hatter who had a frightening smile over his lips. My eyes narrowed, spying the joy which was elating him. Good hell he is twisted...

"Jackie!" Alice gasped as Blood walked past me.

"Blood why would you do that?!" Alice demanded, snatching his arm. I glowered at his backside as he strode past Alice. Why did he do that? To get Alice's attention? He waived her off mumbling something under his breath as he snatched her by the waist forcing her to come along with him. She huffed, continuing to batter him with a barrage of meaningless hits. She couldn't put a dent in cardboard if she tried...

"-kie. Jackie!" My head snapped up acknowledging the rabbit towering over me with a shocked expression mixed with hurt. My heart shrunk back from the pain in his eyes. Just leave me...don't get closer. He's...getting too close. I don't like it.

"Jackie are you alright?" He asked, helping me up. Why is he still helping me? I said such mean things to him and yet he insists on helping me! No one...a sane person would take the hint and stay away from something that will hurt them! I-I need to get out of here-!

"Peachy." I spat as he helped me to his feet. "T-thank you." I grumbled in a knee jerk reaction. His ears twitched as a smile broadened over his face.

"You're welcome!" He cheerfully replied. My heart melted from his warmth before solidifying with an icy touch; I'm still pissed at what he said.

"I'm still pissed Elliot." I bitingly replied. His smile dampened, realizing that forgiveness was not intended with that thank you.

"But what for?" He frantically asked. How to make him understand?

"_Think_ about why I'm so pissed!" I tore myself from his warm soothing grasp, relying on the wall as my support. That's right...get away from me. It will hurt but it's for the best. Someone like me who is incapable of trust and love will only hurt you later on.

"But-!"

"No buts!" I readily spat. His ears drooped as he steadily looked at the ground.

"Good bye Elliot." I hissed turning my back to him. He remained silent as I passed through the main doors, deftly shutting it behind myself. That was very wrong of me to do. I must have made Elliot feel like complete and utter crap with what I said and did. I hardly _know_ the man and yet I go and run a knife through his clock! My heart pounded painfully from the mere thought of hurting such a kind and gentle man.

But killing...it isn't something to be taken lightly! He knows I'm a foreigner and that I don't like to even talk about murdering someone! The conversation at the tea party was different. It was light, not at all holding any weight to the words spoken but just now...he still had the kind look as last time but he was deadly serious. The friendly glint in his eye shifted to murder. Have I misjudged his character from the beginning? I...I actually considered him one of the sane ones here. I'm so stupid! _No one _is sane here! Not even _me_! I hurried outside the estate and past the open gates. The twins aren't at their posts again...I hope Blood doesn't catch them.

I huffed; this is taking a lot more out of me that I thought. I glared down the long winding path. There's no way I'll make it like this. Not before dusk if that. It's not far; it's just that I'm going to need so many freaking breaks that I won't make it until dark. Elliot...my chest pounded painfully from the wounds which I just inflicted on the gentle second in command of the mafia. How could such a kind guy handle a profession like that? Again Elliot's warm smile lit up my head. I grounded my teeth in annoyance shoving the thought away. That's enough. I just...need to stop thinking. That's all...

"Jackie~," A certain mouse cried, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I squeaked at the momentum he threw at me sprawling over the ground in a pained heap. My teeth locked together as he landed on the injured foot shooting spasms up my leg.

"Ow...," I trailed off as his weight tortured my foot. Pierce leaned forward placing his lips to my cheek.

"Good day Jackie!" He cried cheerfully. He didn't even notice my agonized grimace; good. Let's keep it that way. I smiled through the pain shifting him off.

"Hey Pierce how are you?" I returned casually trying to ease the strain in my voice.

"I am well chu~," He crooned, hugging me tightly. I smiled and lightly returned the gesture. I was never one for too many hugs or physical contact but Pierce is an exception to that. I can't help it; he's so small and adorable! Not to mention reliable...A thought dawned on me; reliable...

"I'm glad I ran into you. Can you take me to the amusement park?" I asked holding his shoulders so if Boris decided to make a freak surprise the timid mouse couldn't run away. Then again I guess Boris would do too-

"Huh? You don't know the way?" He asked as his tail twitched, doubtful. I smiled and playfully ruffled his hair earning a childish pout and startled squeak from the mouse.

"I hurt my foot and I can't walk very well." I sheepishly explained, letting him look down at my foot. Ah, I forgot my shoes at the mansion. Crap. I'll have to come back for those another day. That or beg Alice to fetch them for me. Pierce remained silent as he studied my foot.

"You're foot is terribly bruised...! What did you do to it?! Chu~," Pierce's trailed off in a pained whimper. I smiled and pulled him into another hug.

"I'm fine. A little pain never killed anyone. Now, be a dear and help me out ok?" I teased, tapping his shoulder. His expression remained somber and worried. I sighed. It's the same for every role holder here. Does a bruised foot or a tiny cut equal death here for every foreigner? It really makes me think twice about how strong Alice really is.

"Of course chu!" He said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I draped my arm over his shoulder conscious of how much weight I put onto the tiny mouse. He's so small and fragile I'm afraid to break him. Alice too. She has a set demeanor but she's too fragile. Not at all someone suitable for me to get close to. Elliot on the other hand was so big; and strong enough to carry me with only one arm to boot. I shook my thoughts away from him; what am I thinking? Elliot...is too soft. I can't let him through to me. I'll only end up hurting him. I sighed, letting my mouse friend lead the way.

*one week later*

ELLIOT'S POV

"Elliot sir fill these out if you please~," I collected the stack of papers from the servant sighing. Blood's slacking off again.

"Where is Blood now?"

"At a tea party with Alice," The faceless replied. I nodded, walking down the hall to my office. An immovable object slammed into my side. I jumped back, barely keeping my hold on the papers. Ah. I ran into the wall. I grimaced. I haven't been able to get in a good night's sleep for a while now. Whenever I'm alone all I can think about is- A flicker of red hair caught my eye. Jackie?! I rushed forward, whipping around the corner. She's here-?!

"Jackie-," I cut myself short as I spied a startled maid with long red hair. The papers slipped from my grasp as reality set in. That's right...why would she come here after being so mad at me? I grimaced towards the ground gritting my teeth.

"A-ah! Sorry sir-!" She frantically fluttered over the paperwork gathering them haphazardly and handed them back with a quick bow.

"No no, it was my fault." I tactfully countered, taking my paperwork and left the faceless to her job. That red hair...a pang of annoyance hit me.

What did I do? Everything was going so well and then she suddenly got very angry with me! My clock stuttered from her livid expression. I've never seen Alice make that face before. Why was Jackie so angry with what I said? All I said was that I was going to kill Gowland! Where is the reason for anger in _that_? Maybe...maybe it was something I _did_? Maybe I touched her wrong or maybe I indirectly insulted her. But...her kind grin flashed through my mind pulling my lips up for a smile of its own. She doesn't seem like the shallow type at all. Maybe it was something that happened earlier? Yeah, that _must_ be it! Someone else must have made her upset. Perhaps one of the servants? My gaze drifted over to one in particular as he spruced up some roses in a nearby pot. That can't be it.

Think Elliot _think_! What can I do to make her smile for me again? It's been a week and I still haven't been able to think of anything good! I could bring over some carrot cake as an apology. But would she like that? Ugh, it's hard to tell! I hardly know her but...my clock ached, longing to feel her soft skin in my grasp. What can I do to make her not upset? I glared into a nearby mirror on the wall pausing as my flopping ears gave me an idea. A shiver ran down my spine, frightened by the prospect. _That_ made Alice incredibly happy. So why wouldn't _it_ work for Jackie too? I grimaced. It's...it's worth a shot! Even if I might die in the terrifying process...

"Ah, Elliot sir~," A maid sang. I glanced over the paperwork the faceless had in her hands. "Blood told me to tell you to take these to the amusement park."

My clock shrunk back. Jackie...my ears dropped as I hesitantly took the paper. I need to do this. No...I _want_ to do this. Jackie hasn't even seen me as...me. I get flustered every time I'm near her and don't know what to do or say. I really want her to like me at least and not hate me. But _how_?

"Thank you." I said, exchanging the pile of paper for the other. He nodded and left as I walked down the long hall. My clock ticked faster, frightened with the prospect of rejection. Is this too forward of me? Will it work? I hope it does. Why wouldn't it? But...she and Alice are so _different_. How am I supposed to know what offends her and what enlightens her? I haven't the slightest idea! Determination beat out my uncertainty as I leapt over the gates with ease bounding towards the amusement park. It's worth a shot-!


	4. Chapter 4

JACKIE'S POV

"Take a break already! You've been here for _weeks_ and haven't even left the amusement park!" Gowland shouted.

"I _have_ left, Mary! I went to the Hatter's remember? And I missed a _ton_ of work in the process!" I hotly argued back. Ever since I've gotten back from the mansion he's been nagging me nonstop to take a break. Why would I? I love my job and I don't even really have anywhere I want to go in particular. Besides...my face flushed slightly as Elliot's face came to mind. Why am I thinking of him? He's been on my mind nonstop ever since I left him in that poor decrepit state...I shook my thoughts away from him. I'll forget him soon enough. It's fine. I glared at the amusement park owner.

"That doesn't count as your break!" Gowland countered.

"And why the heck not?! I missed work and-,"

"And what a blessing it was while you were gone and knowing you were at least having fun! Jackie...," My anger simmered as he sighed that fatherly 'please just do as I say' aggravated sigh.

"I want you to _enjoy_ yourself while here in wonderland not _waste_ every bit of time here in the amusement park! There is only so much I can offer here. I'm thrilled to have you working here but even the most dedicated of all workaholics take some form of a break every now and then!" Gowland's voice went from whiny to stern as he spat out the last sentence.

"And I told you _no_! I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with my own _boss_!" He sounds like a paranoid father!

"And as your boss I'm telling you to get the hell out!" Mary raged.

"Like _hell_ I will! The rollercoaster on the northern part of the park still needs repairs since the last contraption you tried adding to it shot the system and then there are the pipes in the tunnel of love that are cracked and need replacing and then there is the horror mansion that-,"

"That's enough! Leave some work for the _other_ engineers here!" My anger flushed out my next words in a heated barrage.

"_What _engineers?! I've only ever seen _you_ work on the rides and, what's more, most of the time its _wrong_! How do you expect me to leave when there isn't another _capable_ engineer to work on the rides?!" I retaliated. A vein popped out of his forehead as my anger moved words sunk in.

"I've been working on these machines longer than you've been _alive_!" He angrily retorted, insulted by my harsh criticism.

"_Ha_! How? Every time you 'fix' a ride _I_ end up re fixing it so it can actually _work_!" The two employees in the room were cowering against the wall in fear as our argument became even more heated. Seriously...!

"Forget this!" I shouted, stomping off towards the door. I'm wasting time here! Things need to get fixed.

"Hey! We're not done here!" Gowland shouted.

"Like _hell_ we aren't!" I hissed back. I yelped as the ground vanished from beneath my feet replaced by Mary's arms. I glared at the stubborn man shoving his chin back. His porcupine like chin hairs needled my hands.

"Put me down!" I hissed, thrashing in his arms and smacking his chest.

"No! You _need_ a break! You're going to turn into Julius if you don't stop! Love the man as much as he is but he hauled up in that room of his constantly!" He spat.

"This and that job is _completely_ different!" I screamed back. How can he even think to compare the two-?!

**_BANG._**

I cringed and yelped in Mary's arms as he suddenly ducked down. We both looked up spying a raging Elliot in the doorway of Mary's office with his pistil in hand. I stiffened from his fierce, murderous gaze.

"Put. Her. _Down_." He hissed, spitting venom with each word. His words from last time shot through my head 'How about I kill Mary?' My mouth popped open; oh _crap_-!

"_Gladly_!" Mary shouted, still fueled with the earlier argument. Gowland dipped down; is he actually putting me down? He jumped forward, launching me through the air directly at Elliot. I squeaked; he _threw_ me?! Elliot's violet eyes bugged out of his head as he rush forward, dropping his pistil and caught me readily in his arms. A flush crept over my cheeks from the close quarters. I snatched his jacket, trying to immobalize him from getting his gun.

"E-Elliot-!" Don't kill him-!

"What the f***ing hell _Mary_?! You could have seriously hurt her you f***ing b******!" Elliot cursed, tightly gripping me. My head snapped up, taken off guard by Elliot's hostile reaction. W-what did he just say? His snake eyes bore holes through Mary as he glared him down readying a tactic in his mind of the best way to strike him. Mary froze in his straightened position with the gears moving hard in his head as he blankly stared at Elliot's rage and then settled onto my blushing pink cheeks. A devious little smile curled his lips up as I could literally see a metaphorical flower bloom out of his head. The blood drained from my face; h-he isn't thinking _that_...is he?

"What have we here Jackie? Hmmmm~?" He hummed with a teasing and pleased note to his voice. My cheeks deepened in color. He _is_-!

"I-it's not what it looks like-!" I involuntarily shouted, stiffening in Elliot's grasp. A light squeeze over my right breast caught my frantic attention. I peered at the large hand which cradled the delicate mound, applying pressure as he tensed with anger. An eruption of heat surged through my body. He...on...! He is...grabbing-grabbing my...!

"L-like what?" Elliot asked sounding confused more so than anything. My terrified eyes never left the violating hand as it loosened with his relaxation but still kept hold of the not-to-be-touched mound of flesh.

"Elliot, where is your hand?" Mary asked with a smirk pointing towards the molestation.

"Hah?" Elliot responded, glancing down. I warily glanced up with a maddened red face, grimacing. Elliot's hands vanished as he backed up hitting the wall with a distraught look cropping his face. I groaned and curled inward from the impact on the hard wooden floors but otherwise held my tongue.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't-di-!," He stuttered, too embarrassed to spit out even the simplest sentence. Gowland's booming laughter echoed off the walls with his delight at our discomfort.

"Ah~ I see _I see_! The reason you are working so hard is to distract yourself from your beloved. Ah, how nice it is to be in young love~," He sang, expelling the words like nails would from the chalkboard. My blush shot through the roof. Impossible!

"S-shut up _Mary_!" I shrieked shooting up a number of octaves to my utter humiliation. He only laughed harder much to my deepening blush. I swear tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he held his stomach, doubling over. I rolled onto my feet snatching Elliot's hand.

"L-let's go-!" I stuttered, yanking him out with me.

"Come back soon my dear and tell me all about it!" Mary eagerly shouted, lost in his little fantasies.

"Shut up! I'm taking my break-!" I trilled back with a quivering voice. Elliot remained lost in his thoughts as I dragged him with me through the park, half running with embarrassment. What the hell is wrong with him?! It's not like that-! My blush wouldn't stop as my heart raced. I-It was an _accident_! It would be like me accidentally taking a grab at Alice. Why am I so embarrassed? _Elliot_ should be the one embarrassed from all of this! I ran until I couldn't breathe from my uneven frantic breathing. I-I can't even run properly I'm so shaken up! I slumped down underneath a tree at the edge of the amusement park, rolling onto my back.

"Ugh he is so _annoying_!" I shouted, exasperated. 'How about I kill Mary?'. I shot up looking desperately at Elliot.

"I-In a _father_ like way! Mary is like a father figure s-so I meant it in _that_ way!" I defended as Elliot sat silently next to me avoiding my gaze. The excitement slowly deflated as the situation began to settle in. I haven't seen Elliot since I pathetically stormed out of the mansion a week ago. Has he...figured it out?

"Elliot...," I started trying to look at his face. What's going through his mind right now?

"Pet me." He said quietly. I froze, eyes widening. Pet-?

"What?" I asked, as though I heard him wrong. He took a deep inhale as he turned my way with a very serious air about him, defused only by what I considered a small blush.

"Pet my ears." He said, gently taking my wrists and placed my hands over his soft fluffy ears. My fingers twitched tempted beyond reason to touch them but restrained myself; I don't want him to hate me like he dislikes Alice.

"Did you hit your head?" I asked with a nervous chuckle, trying to diffuse the situation. He looked up, staring hard with his beautiful eyes into mine. My heart stuttered from his very confident, manly gaze.

"I still haven't thought of a reason why you were upset with me. So as recompense for my lack of intelligence, pet me to your heart's content." His voice had a certain resignation tone as though he knew this was going to be the worst experience of his life. Why is he doing this?

"W-what are you a machocyst or something?" I asked, trying to withdraw my hands. He held them firm keeping them over his soft tufts of fur.

"I've seen you eye my ears like Alice used to - well, still does. A-and I want to make you happy, not angry." Elliot clarified. I gulped as my heart began to race. H-happy? He wants me...to be happy?

"S-seriously?" I mumbled, too embarrassed to say anything else.

"Yes." He answered, never drifting his gaze from my eyes. My heart stuttered from his unwavering eyes.

"F-fine but only because you want me to!" I nervously stammered. It's true that I've been wanting to touch them. But I knew that Elliot wouldn't like that. He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed as if preparing for a beating with a belt. I...don't want to hurt him. I lightly and delicately ran my finger over each ear careful not to push too hard. I _really_ don't want to hurt him. I...I just _can't_. I was mean to him. I tried my best to push him away and yet he came back to me so quickly and is now offering his fragile ears to me. If it were reversed I probably would do my best to avoid all contact. I...my fingers softly caressed the moldable ears, taking caution not to hurt him.

A strange humming grumble moved along his chest as he slowly fell forward, leaning into my hands. I suppressed a laugh at the unexpected response. What is this? Some kind of bunny purr? I put a little more pressure into the velvet ears rubbing them between my fingers with the upmost delicacy. His breath escaped his lips a little slower as his eye lids drooped. I scrutinized his face spying bags underneath his eyes. Was he not able to sleep last night?

"E-Elliot?" I questioned as he laid his head on my lap. He slowly breathed out, closing his eyes. His arms snaked around my waist as he nestled his head into the crook of my hip. I shifted uncomfortably; he's really close to _that_...

"Don't stop. It feels...nice." Elliot sighed reveling in my gentle petting.

"Ha. Yeah, alright." I chuckled, running my fingers through his curly hair. Again the odd humming purr vibrated his chest. Where is that even coming from? His lungs or his throat? My fingers trailed down the back of his neck and over his shoulders before resting on his back. The small rumbling shook my fingers while he produced the same interesting sound deep within his chest. He stiffened before rolling the tension off his broad shoulders settling deeper into my lap.

A tiny portion of myself screamed to stop and shove him away. This is too much; only couples should do these sort of things. But...my eyes ran over his soft expression and angelic features. He's just so..._fragile_ looking. I almost can't help myself but feel a natural tug to move over him, protect his smile in every way. I glanced over his face; is he asleep? I drew my finger over his nose dotting the tip of it. His didn't even move from the touch. Oh~ he's asleep alright. My legs throbbed from his massive weight but I ignored it. He looked like he needed a good night's rest. My hands danced little designs over his back and up his shoulder running right up through his hair to the tips of his ears. He shuttered lightly and sighed. A smile pulled my lips up as I leaned against the tree fiddling with the tips of his ears. They're really soft...

"Oh? What an interesting development we have here." My head shot up catching sight of Blood crouching down and gazing over Elliot curiously. A few of his faceless servants stood at a distance, watching from afar. I quickly shifted through the crowd of faceless; the twins and Alice aren't here to defuse his attention span. _Crap_.

"What do you want?" I snapped quietly.

"My my, baring your claws at the mafia boss won't get you very far." He cooed teasingly.

"Whatever. What are you here at the amusement park for? Territory negotiations?" I grumbled, looking back over Elliot's slumbering face.

"Partially. I actually came for these," he said, pulling the papers from Elliot's jacket pocket.

"Where is Alice? It's rare to see you two separated." I noted sourly. The mafia guy pisses me off. Alice to some degree too. Blood only chuckled.

"She is back in town looking for _you_, actually." He noted.

"Great." I mumbled, continuing to fiddle around with Elliot's ear. My eyes drifted over to the nervous looking expressions of the servants.

"Why are they standing so far away?" I asked, pointing to the almost cowering group.

"I am the only one who can approach Elliot while he is asleep. But now it appears that he's made room for another." Blood chimed, looking over Elliot with a curious expression. "It's interesting, really. I'm amazed that he trusts you this much. He never reacted to Alice in such a rather intriguing way."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, fed up with his beating around the bush. I absolutely hate it when people explain things in a roundabout way!

"The servants are standing a ways off because if they draw too close Elliot will shoot them in his sleep. His ears are deadly weapons, you know." He said, watching my hands doodle random designs over the supposed fatal weapons.

"Yeah right." I huffed, not believing a word he said. Shoot them in his sleep? He laughed, standing up. I'm glad he's in a relatively good mood. Especially since last time I pissed off his girlfriend.

"Believe what you may but it's the truth. Now if you excuse me I have other business to attend to. Return Elliot by tomorrow night, if you would." Blood turned his back clicking his heels to the cobblestone. Each time they made a click Elliot's ears twitched corresponding the left and right perfectly in harmony. Return him? He's going back tonight or whenever he wakes up so what does it matter? I sighed, ignoring the annoying man.

For hours I fiddled with his hair and ears amusing myself with the subtle purring grunts I gained in return for my fondling. My legs throbbed and pulsed but the adorable hums easily repaid my discomfort. Elliot is so cute...I ran my hands down the sides of his cheeks and over his neck enjoying the grunting hums that accompanied it. This is actually really fun. The more I touch him the louder his grunts get. I pressed against the base of his neck pleasuring myself in the soft eruption of humming purrs. Slowly I traveled my hands up over his head fiddling with his ears to the very tips listening to the varied ups and downs of his growling hums. So fun~

Wait.

Stop.

What the hell?

My heart stuttered as logic slowly trickled back into my head. I-I'm touching him...a fully grown man who is lying on my lap like its nothing and making grunting sounds. A blush came over my face. What the hell am I _doing_?! What am I some sort of cheap whore? I can't keep doing this to him. What was I thinking? I slightly jumped as noon shifted to dusk. I sighed. It's time for him to get up and go home - the night sky overshadowed the dusk, to which street lamps returned with a blazing light of their glory. Crap-! What a short dusk. What now? Elliot has to stay over and I'm using the only guest room they have...and what will Gowland or Boris say if they catch me? Fear riddled through my bones. I would never hear the end of it! I scouted the area, seeing no signs of them. I'll just sneak him into my room and let him use the bed while I'm on the couch. I barely fits one but I'll be fine. One night won't hurt.

"Elliot, wake up." I crooned, patting his cheek. He mumbled, curling into a ball and pulled me tighter. I playfully huffed, tapping his shoulders. I feel bad for waking him up; he looked exhausted before. I can't believe I didn't see the huge bags under his eyes until we got away from Mary; I need to start paying more attention. His eyes warily drifted open with a sleepy haze still hanging over him. I gently pushed on his head. He rolled back onto his legs into a kneeling position with barely cracked eyes. I sucked in a laugh. His hair was in a messy array and his ears also looked a bit scraggly from me running my hands in the opposite direction from his fur layout. Oh this is just too _cute_! I jumped up, involuntarily wrapping my arms around his shoulders for a hug. Elliot is - dare I say it - even _cuter_ than Pierce! His messed up hair tickled my cheeks as I nuzzled closer to the barely conscious man.

"Time to wake up Elliot." I sweetly added with another squeeze.

"Hm...," He barely acknowledged lying his head on my shoulder. I glanced down noticing him teetering over the edge of reality. His eyes slid closed as sleep began to overtake him once more.

"Hey, wake up! We can't sleep outside Elliot." I pulled on his arm steadying him on his feet. I took his hand leading the barely conscious man through the stone paths. At each and every turn I examined the paths ensuring myself that no one was there. If I'm caught by anyone they'll report it to Mary and then I would _never_ hear the end of it! I sighed a breath of relief as I creaked open the door to my room tugging Elliot with me. I eyed his tottering figure. Oh this is just too _funny_!

"This way Elliot this way~," I teased, pulling him to the bed. I reached up unbuckling the belt across his chest and pulled off his scarf draping them over a nearby chair. I loosened his tie and slipped it off along with his jacket, hanging them on the same plush chair. I smiled and leaned forward entranced by his adorably spaced off expression. My body moved on its own as my lips touched his forehead with a good night's kiss.

"Good night sweet heart." I cooed before stiffening with wide eyes. Wait a minute. What am I doing? I just gave a good night's kiss to the _second in command_ of the _mafia_! I jumped back watching as he slumped over on the bed lying his head onto the soft pillow. His eyes scrunched together as he flipped to his other side. He flipped again with an aggravated hum, as if he was missing something. I sighed as my own head started to grow heavy. I need to sleep myself. All that arguing with Mary really tuckered me out more than I thought it would-

"Wah-!" I cried as strong arms enveloped my stomach yanking me back. He's awake-?! The room blurred together as the bed slammed onto my back, Elliot wrapping his inescapable arms around my waist and shoulders. I wormed and writhed in his iron cage but his arms were immovable. W-what the heck?! My head snapped up spying his sleeping angelic face. His breathing remained steady as his face smoothed out with a content sigh, his earlier dilemma now solved.

...He's sleeping.

He grabbed me by surprise, flipped my entire weight over the bed, successfully tangled his arms around me to the point that I can't move...and he slept through it _all_. I tried to move my arms but throughout the ordeal he pinned them against his chest, entrapping them with his long arms. I...I really can't move. I wormed and kicked at his legs. Let go of me! I am _not_ sleeping in the same bed as a fully grown man! No matter how close of friends we may or may not be that's just plain _weird_. He grunted in his sleep squeezing me closer. I huffed as his arms crushed my lungs. I kicked his shin harder. I-I can't _breathe_-!

He pulled on my body yanking me up with him. Is he awake now...? He rolled to his back balancing me over his stomach with my head to his chest. I blushed as my legs parted from the way he rolled, straddling his hips awkwardly. Oh come _on_! Just how embarrassing can this possibly _get_?! A small steady snore escaped his lips. A vein popped out of my head.

"_Seriously_?!" I hissed. He's _still_ asleep! And me creaking the door open woke him up the last time? Impossible! My head shot up, ready to tear him in half before I froze. His hot breath tickled my face sending a barrage of butterflies fluttering through my stomach. I suddenly became very conscious of his restraining arms which laid perfectly around my waist and shoulders. He mumbled in his sleep curling his body up and down like a subtle wave. As it rolled down a trail of throbbing followed it down through my own body. My face lit on fire from the gesture. H-holy _crap_-! I jumped as his leg caressed my inner thighs, settling to hover just over my womanhood. I shuttered from just how close he was to..._everything_.

I...I can't get away. All this time I've pushed and shoved against people forcing them to leave me alone. But Elliot...he's bounding past the barriers one by one with ease. I tried futilely to slip out of his grasp but he only tightened his grip. Every time I struggle he just holds on tighter. A blush crept over my cheeks. Just like last time. I said such mean words to him and yet he came back and offered his ears. No matter how much I struggled to push him away he kept coming back.

No one...no one has done that. They've all given up on me, leaving to find their own happiness. Like Sam and my brother and father and mother. They used me until I couldn't offer anything else and then merely move up in the world. I don't hate them, no not at all.. I try to but...my heart just can't take it. I can't hate them. They are all still very precious people to me, some of the few that I've allowed to cross my barrier. I love them and I'm glad I was able to help them succeed even if they never even glanced back at me. But Elliot has stayed with me. It's as if he's refusing to move forward and is instead choosing to stay...with _me_, of all people.

I sighed; I'm thinking too much. It's not like that at all. He's just...tired. Yeah, that's it. And before when he came back...it was probably for work and he only ran into me by accident. The papers that Blood came to take is proof of that. That has to be it. I...I just can't imagine someone going out of their way for me. I do it so often but I don't expect it back. I grimly chuckled. I'm such a depressing person. My head lightly thumped against his chest.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick-_

Ah...the sound of his clock. I nestled closer to the moving machine which was keeping Elliot alive.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock-_

The steady beating ticked readily never slowing or going ahead...I slowly breathed in and out, unconsciously moving to his heart-clock tapping. Always there and always expected to be there. Never wavering and never changing. Remaining constant and never leaving. Reliably ticking away and staying where it is. His warmth seeped through his clothing kissing my body with its soothing presence. It feels...nice. His gentle embrace cradled me with ease as his warm breath caressed my crown. I...I feel almost _safe_ in his grasp. Like he'll always be there to catch me when I fall. Like he will never abandon me as so many others have. Even Alice; now that she has Blood it's as if I don't exist to her anymore. The only way to even see her is to involve Blood somehow. But Elliot...he came when I didn't expect it. He pleasantly surprised me with his presence. For once in my life I actually feel _wanted_.

Elliot is so sweet...

My lips fell as the stone walls slowly rebuilt themselves. Not at all like me. I'm cruel. I push people away from me. I...I never let people in. Even dedicated ones like Elliot. He'll eventually leave no matter how sweet this moment is right now. I closed my eyes as tears began to dab in the corners of my eyes. Alice chose to stay but I'm different; I have a job and school to get back to when I return home. I need to be careful. I'm eventually _leaving_ wonderland. The moment I get the chance I'm leaving. I will never see anyone here again.

Falling in love is not an option.

‡

Whew that's deep! So what do you think of Jackie's perspective on things? Depressing or interesting? Let me know what you think! I love reading your comments and I promise to write you back~ Especially if you can give me some ideas! So don't be shy; any and all are welcome even for different characters since I'll be doing this for almost everyone else too~ so give me your thoughts! Read on my little Chickadees~**_REVIEW_**! :D


	5. Chapter 5

JACKIE'S POV

I shoved against Elliot's stomach trying to wiggle out of his grasp. It's already _noon_! How long is he planning to sleep for?! Hours I've spent in his grasp, kicking and batting his chest trying to wake him up. The only somewhat of a reaction I get is an ear twitch if anything at all! An idea clicked. Ears...he hates it when Alice pulls on them. I reached up, ready to wrench them out of his skull as my frustration bubbled over.

Unfortunately I caught sight of his sleeping face once again. His angelic features rendered me speechless as his hot breath poured over my face. A blush rose over my cheeks. Y-you've got to be kidding me...I've tried to rip his ears out earlier this morning but his face stopped me every time. I'm helpless against that cherubic face. Anything I attempt to do to wake him up is deflated so fast that I'm left helpless and...and...oh what the _heck_!

I slumped in his grasp, finally on the verge of giving up. I guess I have to just wait it out. My stomach viciously tore through my torso threatening to devour my body if I didn't satisfy it soon. I'm hungry, thirsty, and, worst of all, bored out of my freaking _mind_! I've lain here for _hours_ waiting for him to wake up on his own but not he hasn't shown even the slightest _hint_ of waking up. Am I doomed here until whenever he feels like waking up? I irritably huffed, glaring at his face. His adorable face will only get him so far...

His ears twitched, catching my eye. I'm bored as hell. I might as well try to enjoy myself while I'm stuck here. I wormed one of my arms out of his grasp gently clutching his ear. His soft velvet fur tickled my fingers as I playfully tugged on them.

"Hmmm Jackie?" Elliot murmured as his eyes drifted in between the dream realm and reality. I frowned. Boo; I was hoping to play with them a little longer. I pressed a little harder unwilling to relinquish my new enjoyment just yet. Elliot's nose twitched as he stiffened beneath me with bugging wide eyes.

"Urk-! J-Jackie, please stop-!" He restlessly moved under me tossing his head side to side to deter my fickle hands. A blush rose over his cheeks as he gently tried to push me off. I pouted before maliciously grinning. He's embarrassed. _Good_! I'm not letting him go until he feels what I felt through the entire freaking _night_ this inconsiderate _jerk_! I slid onto his stomach pinning him on his back as I gained a better grasp on his ears.

"No. This is your punishment for making me wait five _freaking_ hours while _you_ slept like a baby." I teased, taking his other ear in my hand. I stroked his ears from the base to the tips all the while moving my fingers in a circular motion.

"P-please stop-!" He muttered as the grunting noise flurried through his clenched teeth. I giggled at his vibrating chest as his blush grew deeper.

"No way! This is too _funny_!" I mocked, rubbing his ears faster. Ha! The faster I go the deeper his blush gets! I struggled to hold back my rampant laughter. Ah, maybe he's had enough now...?

"I-I...," His voice trailed off as his breathing became heavy. The humming grumbles grew louder with each breathe cutting off what the message he was trying to convey. His chest heaved beneath my weight as he pushed himself up with a flushed face. I slid down slightly moving to my knees to keep my position as I continued to rub and tug on his defenseless ears. What is he up to? Trying to escape before I'm done?

"Jackie...," I glanced up, looking into his hazy violet eyes. His arms were trembling and his face was the deepest shade of red I've ever seen on him. I grinned at my success. He's flustered beyond all reason - good! I gazed into his blushing face. The temptation to continue was too great to pull out. I'm not letting him go just yet; it's time for some pay back here!

"What~?" I teased in a lower tone, daring him to try and leave before his humiliation was over. He sucked in a wild gasp as he jutted his head forward crashing his lips into mine. His hands tangled in my hair forcibly holding my head still. A shot of electricity shot down my spine from the unexpected response. A warm and alien feeling squeezed my heart as he pulled back for a split second before putting more force behind the passionate kiss. A heated throbbing send spasms down the length of my arms that clutched him in my grasp. The slow moving trance consumed my flesh, craving to hold him closer.

It scared the living hell out of me.

I stiffened and immediately tried to retreat but his strength was too much. He wouldn't relent no matter how much force surged through my muscles. H-he's too strong-! I leaned back with all my strength to which he responded accordingly, falling on top of me. His lips moved hungrily against mine in a mad rage for more. He rolled over a few times on the bed adding another round of growling hums. I huffed from each time he repositioned himself; he's heavy as _hell_! His grunting purrs became louder and more obvious as he laid over my body minimizing my own movement. I struggled to pull back and breath but his lips wouldn't allow it. Instead he held me closer denying any chance of getting a breath. As the world began to spin from lack of oxygen he pulled back with a gasp. I gapped for air. W-what is he doing-?!

"E-Elliot-!" I whimpered, turning my lips away from him. What is this?! W-why is he kissing me? I thought he hated having his ears touched and now he's all over me-! Is this _his_ way of punishing me for touching his ears too much? Impossible! Elliot wouldn't do something like that; would he? Fear trickled in, squeezing my chest. I-I can't stop him-! He ravenously pressed his lips to my lower jaw nipping at the soft skin. I held back a yelp from the painful bite.

"Elliot get off of me-!" I trilled, kicking his legs weakly. He bit down harder in response.

"Hmm...," He absentmindedly hummed as he kissed the love bite, gnawing at the skin down my neck. His grunting hums increased in tempo while he repeatedly bit and kissed the marks on my neck with no signs of relenting. He pressed his pelvis against my hips entrapping my legs so I couldn't kick him.

"Elliot-!" I cried as he bit hard at the base of my neck. He reconciled and kissed the spot, lapping up the blood he drew with his slimy tongue. I desperately flung my gaze over the room, spying my wrench conveniently on the nightstand. I reached out snatching it up in my prying hands. That's enough-!

"Get off me-!" I shrieked connecting the wrench to his head. Elliot recoiled back from the hard hit clattering over the side of the bed. I scrambled back on the sheets, raising the wrench up high. My heart pounded furiously as I struggled to get my bearings. He-he was close. I-I really thought he was going to-! I took a deep shaky breath trying to sooth my riled nerves. So help me if he even tries to get up I'll dash his brains out...I stiffened as he jumped up to his feet. He blinked twice, puzzled.

"Huh? Where am I?" He looked around with wide eyes, clearly disoriented. His gaze drifted over my raggedly breathing state and wide frightened eyes.

"Ah-! Jackie, are you alright?" He asked. He leaned forward placing his hands on the side of the bed. My heart did summersaults as the feeling of his kiss brushed over my lips.

"Don't you dare touch me Elliot-!" I screamed, trembling with the wrench in hand. My heart pounded frantically as I gulped down precious oxygen. He cringed back looking over me with a very confused demeanor.

"W-what's wrong?!" He worriedly questioned. His honestly genuine eyes held no spark of the earlier mad man that emerged. My heart slowed as the sense of danger dwindled. He honestly has no idea what's happening.

"Y-you...what's going on?" I shakily asked, lowering my weapon but still held a firm grasp on it.

"I...Jackie, what _is_ going on? Why do you have your wrench? And why are you so scared?" He sent a barrage of questions my way, mashing his eye brows together in a mass heap of confusion. My jaw popped open as anger sweltered through me. What? Does he not consider forcibly making out with me an _assault_?!

"One second your assaulting me and the next your acting like _this_?!" I demanded angrily. He hinged back, startled by my claim.

"What are you talking about? _You_ were the one attacking _me_!" Elliot defended. He cringed and held his head at the place I struck him. His beady eyes stuck on the wrench in my hand.

"D-did you hit me with that wrench?!" He exclaimed, bewildered. I sat frozen to the wall.

"You...you don't remember?" I choked out, exasperated. There's no way I knocked out his memories. If I did he would have been forgetting a lot more than just the past few minutes. I didn't even hit him in the right spot to cause memory loss!

"Remember? Remember what?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I shivered as I looked over his ears which triggered whatever kind of response he had. He didn't react like that before so what tipped him over the edge? And why can't he remember any of it?

"Tell me what you remember." I calmly asked. He...it seems that he really doesn't remember anything. How?

"You were pulling on my ears and sitting on my stomach. I didn't want to hurt you but you kept yanking on my ears and then...," His eyes turned distant as he scrunched up his nose, "And then I was on the ground. Why did something happen-?" He cut himself short as his eyes grew wide. My grip tightened over the wrench; again-?!

"You're bleeding-!" He shouted, taking my face in his hands. He turned my head getting a better look at the bloody bite. Heat surged through my body in a crashing flood making my cheeks burn.

"G-get off me-!" I shouted kicking his shin. I will _not_ be violated like that again!

"Ow!" He yelped, falling forward. I huffed painfully from his full weight. A violent torrent of throbbing heat scourged my body. I shoved against Elliot, trying to push him off. I-I don't like it-!

"Jackie it's time for you to wake up already! If you think you can spend your break here-Oh?" My head shot up, peering over Elliot's shoulder at Mary. He stood frozen in the doorway, surprised. A grin pulled up his lips as, again, he got the wrong impression.

"Ah, I see! Well then take as long of a break as you like~," Gowland sang as he left. I gritted my teeth. T-that's the second time...

"Are you alright? You're acting strange Jackie." Elliot commented, tugging me to my feet.

"Whose fault do you think that is?!" I sourly demanded. I stomped past him snatching up a few dozen bills. I'm renting staying in a hotel or something in town. There's no way in hell am I coming back here for Mary to badger me!

"Ah, Jackie wait-!" Elliot called out as he slipped on his shoes.

I can't believe it-! One second I have Elliot under my boot and the next he's got me under his _thumb_! An incessant clicking near my hips caught my ear. I looked down, spying my belt lazily flopping about and my pants unzipped. How in the hell did he do _that_?! I hastily put together the embarrassing fashion statement. When in the world did he unbuckle my pants? While he was on top of me and - my face erupted into a barrage of blushing. H-he bit me and-and...! All I was doing was rubbing his freaking ears! Why did he react like that? An unsettling thought dawned on me. Rubbing his ears...and, since he's a rabbit could that mean..._GAH_! There's no _way_ that would happen! I-I don't even know if that's supposed to be a-a-!

"Jackie please stop!" Elliot called, catching my hand. I whipped around, trying to yank my hand back as fear snatched hold of my heart. My eyes narrowed at the foreign feeling that accompanied it. W-what is that? Vulnerability? No...something hot and something very untamed ran rampant through my chest wreaking havoc with my poor heart.

"W-what?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but paused.

"Where are you going with that?" He questioned pointing to the cash that I held.

"To rent a cheap hotel. There's no way I'm going back to the amusement park. Not for a while at least...," I trailed off just imagining the numerous things that Mary would say to me.

"That much money isn't going to get you anything." Elliot said, studying the meager amount of cash.

"What are you talking about? This is plenty! I must have twenty bills...," I trailed off as I gazed at the numbers in the upper corner. My heart sank as I looked over the repeating '1s' all over the bills. Twenty bucks...he's right. I'm not going to find anything with this. I sighed; there's no way I'm going back to get more.

"Ah! Why don't you stay at the mansion?" He asked, happily clasping my hands. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?!" I demanded. He expects me to pretend that _nothing_ happened this morning?!

"Yeah. You don't want to?" His ears drooped as he pouted. My heart strings were plucked by his baby face.

"I-I'll think about it. But for now I need to get my shoes back." The words tumbled out of my mouth without meaning to. I'm just digging myself deeper into a pit...

"Really? I'm glad!" Elliot cheerfully cried with a grin stretching from ear to ear. A smile found its way to my lips as I looked over his happy expression.

"Ah; what happened to your shoes?" I glanced down. Ah, I was in such a rush that I forgot to grab some.

"Oops." I sarcastically uttered. Oh well. I sighed and walked in the direction of the mansion.

"Where are you going?" Elliot demanded, catching my hand.

"To the mansion." I answered, puzzled.

"Without shoes on? You'll hurt yourself!" Elliot protested. I grimaced already feeling the pulsing through my aching feet.

"Oh please. I'm not a weakling, Elliot." I huffed with a laugh. I'm not weak like Alice is. Does he think that all foreigners are weak because of Alice?

"But your still a woman." He pointed out with a serious expression. Heat rushed to my face from the embarrassing statement.

"B-but-! I'm strong and-and-!" I weakly returned, unable to say anything in turn. He throatily chuckled.

"I know you are." He praised as he snatched me up in his arms. "But it's fine to have help every now and then!"

"Gah!" he gently cradled my hips in his one arm and my legs in the other as he went down the path. Flashes of his ravenous hands flashed through my mind.

"P-put me down!" I shouted.

"Why? I _want_ to carry you!" He said with a shining smile. My struggling died down as I realized that he wasn't going to lighten up on me. Geez...

It was a silent walk to the mansion. Elliot had a perfectly steady walk, never slowing even with the extra burden. I kept my gaze away from him trying to retain what dignity I had left. When we made it to the gates it was still noon. I wonder how long this noon is going to be?

"Hah? The twins are slacking off. _Again_." Elliot sighed, annoyed as he continued towards the locked gates.

"Ah, I don't suppose you have a key do you?" I asked, chuckling. What other way is there into the estate? Plenty I'm sure.

"Not a problem!" Elliot smiled as he crouched down. Without warning he bounded straight up into the air easily clearing the fence. My arms wrapped around his neck as the wind surged past us. We're falling-! His legs coiled up on impact, easily taking the full recoil of the landing. My mouth popped open. He straightened up with a grin.

"See? No problem-,"

"Elliot that was _amazing_! I had no idea you could jump that high! That's so cool-!" My amazement got the better of me as the praises gushed past my lips. A faint blush crossed his cheeks with instant chagrin.

"Aw, i-it's not that special...," He reconciled.

"Of course it is! That was _really_ cool!" I grinned, overtaken by his ability. As to be expected from a rabbit, I guess.

"Thank you for returning him on time, miss." We both looked up spying Blood and Alice walking up to us. I loosened my grip on his neck as he slipped me onto my feet.

"Elliot, let's go. We have business to attend to." Blood said walking past us without another look in my direction.

"Ah, of course!" Elliot quickly followed leaving me alone with Alice. Well, that was fast. not even a few seconds on the estate and he's already off on business. I warily glanced over to Alice who had her eyes locked on Blood.

"A-Alice, I'm really sorry for what I said before...," I started, knowing that it was going to come up sooner or later.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in an obviously fake voice.

"I was mad and flustered and just wanted to get out of the situation and you were in the way. It wasn't right for me to say those things about you." I added, trying not to sound condescending. She took a deep breath, looking me in the eyes.

"It hurt." She said.

"Yeah."

"You were a jerk."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You said some _really_ mean things."

"I'm really sorry, Alice." I looked away unable to look her in the eyes. I'm such an embarrassment...my gaze flickered over her as she sighed.

"But I've been quite rude myself. I'm sorry too." Alice conceded. I smiled. Alice is a nice person. We were both at fault. Me a little more than her but it's nice, all the same. The same unsettling explanation came to mind as I shivered. This is the perfect time to check.

"Alice can you take me to the library?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't like to read?" She questioned with a suspicious glint in her eye.

"I just need to look something up." I bantered, tugging her along. She smiled, leading me into the mansion and through the winding hallways. It's amazing she doesn't get lost in here.

"Here is it." She said a little earlier than I thought she would. I glanced up; Blood's office? She nonchalantly walked into the head mafia's office gesturing to all the books around her.

"What were you looking for?" She asked.

"Animal behaviors." I said without thinking. A tiny grin deviously curled her lips up.

"Oh~ and would this-,"

"It's for Boris. He's getting on my nerves lately and I'm wondering if it's just the season or something that's making him act like an idiot." I weakly lied. She studied my lie before shrugging her shoulders. I sighed. Dodged a bullet on that one. I followed her four rows back, watching as she skillfully scanned the wall. She pulled out one book in particular, handing it to me.

"Here you go; from behaviors about cats to mice...," she paused as I took the book into my hands, "to rabbits." I couldn't stop my slight cringe of a reaction before controlling myself. She's already suspicious as it is. I-I just need to relax. This means nothing.

"Thanks." I said, flipping open the book to cats. I'll have to actually read this and wait for later to relocate this book.

"Ah, miss Alice Blood wishes to see you." A red haired maid called. Alice pouted.

"Tell him I'll be right there." I knew it. This nosey little girl...

"I'm so sorry but he insists." She responded. Alice huffed, flickering her orbs in my direction.

"Fine." The second she was out the door I flipped through the pages until I hit the rabbit section. I scanned down the page, looking under 'courtship'

_A male rabbit while in its sex drive will continually search for a female until it satisfies its need for reproduction. Usually in this time the buck will act aggressively towards others to assert its dominance. _

I bit my lip nervously. When he pointed his gun at Mary he was looking more intimidating than usual...I slapped myself, forcing myself to read on. He's always had a sour note towards Gowland!

_The buck - or, male rabbit - will circle the female to gain her attention and then-_

Circle the female...Elliot rolling me around on the bed flashed into my mind making me flush with embarrassment. No no, that _can't_ be it! Could it? I read on, sucked into the inked based words.

_...and then will proceed to make grunting hums showing that he is sexually aroused. The female in turn will nibble and tug at the male's ears-_

Ah; so that's what it was. Elliot reacted like that because I was pulling on his ears. I shuttered. Then what was up with all the biting? I thought bunnies were supposed to be gentle creatures! I kept reading.

_...male's ears showing her interest before lying down and sticking up her tail, showing that she is ready to mate. At this point the buck will mount her biting viciously into her neck to deter the prospect of fleeing. This motion sometimes will tear out fur and draw blood. All the while the male will inject the female with his-_

"Oh? And what are you reading?" I screamed and threw the book in the air with a tomato red face as I spun around, facing a smirking Blood.

"W-w-w-w-w-at what? I-I was reading about c-c-c-c-c-c-cats I _swear_-!" I said, yelping as the book smacked into my head. The hatter laughed hysterically as I fell to the ground gripping my head.

"Ha~ it seems that the lady has noticed." Blood grinned mischievously as he coolly picked up the book.

"N-noticed what?" I asked.

"You're not an idiot as much as I wish to believe," He badgered, tapping the book on my head, "I'll say this as a warning, then. Elliot may be a gentle man but he _is_ the second in command of the mafia. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Y-yeah." I answered. Being in the mafia means that he has to have something fierce in him. Meaning that it's probably not for the best to be involved with him.

"I'm glad that we've come to an understanding." He simpered at my discomfort handing me the book. I took it but he held firm to it, drawing my attention.

"Stay here during your break. It will be more interesting with you here."

"I-I was going to-,"

"You're dirt poor and don't have any spare clothing at the amusement park. It would be quite a shame if, during your absence, all of your rubbish somehow is..._burned_ to a crisp wouldn't you say?" He lightly threatened. I shivered. Creepy.

"I'll stay." I relented. I actually _like_ having my stuff in one piece.

"Good. Feel free to do as you please while you are here. Now if you excuse me I'll be off; Elliot and I have some outside business to take care of." Blood noted as he departed. The second the door closed I slumped to my feet. I sucked in a deep breath, flipping through the pages of the book again dedicating myself to each and every word, rereading it again and again.

Dusk filtered through the window as I finished the last paragraph for the hundredth time. T-there's no avoiding it. All the rolling and biting and kissing...I accidentally got Elliot..._aroused_. My face flushed madly from the thought of his breath on my neck. But then why did he forget everything? This book says nothing about that part! The wrench in my side pocket felt heavier than usual. Maybe I _did_ hit him too hard? I sighed. Don't be worried. Let's just forget about this little embarrassment. Elliot doesn't remember so I should just forget about it. My fingers brushed over the bite marks he so graciously left me. That's going to take a while...

"So you _are_ looking up rabbits!" Alice exclaimed, smirking. I stiffened and slammed the book shut. I glanced back, spying Alice leaning against the bookcase.

"S-so?" I stammered, jamming the book back into its rightful place.

"So...?" She asked, meaning for me to finish her sentence. I sighed. It's not safe to confide in her but...she's the only one I got.

"See these?" I asked, tilting my head and pulling my long raven hair to the side. She examined my neck for a split second before realizing what they were.

"Oh my goodness-! _Elliot_ did this to you?!" She cried. I jumped up covering her mouth.

"Hush!" She nodded as I pulled back my hands.

"Yeah he did." I admitted. I glanced up flinching at her pissed off expression.

"That stupid idiot-!" She barked, turning for the door.

"Don't!" She turned back, puzzled. I sighed, "He doesn't even remember." she pondered my words for a moment, contemplating. She took my wrist dragging me to the couch and sat me down.

"Explain." She said. I sighed, pulling out my wrench and flipping it around in my hands nervously; a habit I've become accustomed to for when I'm nervous. Like a poor helpless idiot I explained what happened from me rubbing his ears to hitting him with the wrench.

"I'm afraid I made him lose his memories and-," I paused, noticing her jealous pout.

"Alice?" she glanced back at me.

"He let you touch his ears?" She asked, sounding undignified.

"Only because he told me to." I said, not understanding why _she_ was the one upset.

"That's not fair. He's _never_ let me do that!" Rather than anger at her selfish view a warm feeling enveloped me. I'm the only one huh...I smiled unconsciously.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out. We looked up spying a maid with long red hair. Ah; she was the one from last time.

"Yes?" Alice said.

"Blood wishes to see you." She called out. Alice pouted.

"Tell him I'll see him later." Alice said, denying the maid her wish. "Now, why would you hit him so hard that he-,"

"I'm sorry miss but I really must insist." The maid was relentless. I glanced over to her noticing her stiff posture and forced words. Her jaw was taunt and strained and she kept her hand hidden behind a large silver platter in her arm. A pit in my gut screamed danger as she rigidly gestured out the door. Alice sighed.

"Didn't Blood and Elliot go off for negotiations?" Alice snapped. I suspiciously eyed the maids easy going smile that appeared as though it was scripted.

"Ah, yes but he has prepared a tea party for you." She said, unable to cover the strain in her voice. Again the uneasy feeling riddled my stomach. Why is she so insistent? Alice sighed, finally relenting.

"Alright. Jackie, come with me." Alice pleaded.

"I'm not a fan of tea-,"

"I apologize but he insisted for you to come _alone_." My gaze ran over the maid's hard words and stiff posture. Something's not right here. Why alone? And why does she sound so upset?

"Fine," she turned to me and said, "I'll be right back after I turn him down. You're not getting away that easily!"

"Yeah yeah alright." I sighed. I watched the maid as she stepped aside for Alice to come through. Why is she so...forceful? None of the maids are like that. And, now that I'm thinking about it, none of the maids have red hair. She shifted the platter slightly revealing a flash of black and a smirk flashing across her face.

"Alice _run_-!" I shrieked as she lifted the deadly weapon and aimed. My body reacted on its own. I threw the wrench with all I had, startling the maid.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Alice screamed bloody murder as I surged forward. The red head spun around but before she could fire I lunged, tackling her to the ground. I have to get that gun away from her-! The woman swung her gun around hitting me in the head with the metal weapon. I yelped and hinged to the side before raising my fist, bringing it down onto her nose. She cried out firing off another round which went right into the ceiling. Tears dabbed her eyes from the bone jarring hit.

"Alice run-!" My gaze flickered over to her crumpled body which was strewn over the floor. My heart stuttered as a red liquid seeped into her white sleeve. Fury enveloped my heart as I lashed out my fist with renewed vigor.

"How dare you hurt her-!" I screamed beyond reason. She can't even fight-! She's so sweet and cares for everyone that she can. She opened herself up to others doing her best to make them feel at peace. Why? Why did she shoot her-?! The maid swung her gun around again hitting me in the head. I gasped as he snatched a fistful of hair cracking my head against the tile floor. I hastily scrambled to my feet staring down the barrel of the gun.

"It's his fault...it's his fault that she's dead-!" She sputtered with a maniacal laugh. "If she wasn't here then he wouldn't have died-!" She shrieked, pulling the trigger.

_BANG_!

I spun around kicking her outstretched hand as heat seared past my waist in the most painful of ways. I glared at her as the gun skittered over the floor hitting the wall. Shock crossed her face as she stared at the blood already seeping through my shirt. I huffed painfully from the exertion, holding the area.

"I'm not that weak." I grinned as adrenaline kicked through my system. I surged forward snatching hold of her shirt and bringing my knee to her stomach. She coughed painfully as she doubled over dragging her long nails across my collarbone. I swung my fist around connecting it to her head. She dropped like a rock, huffing and heaving on the rug. A grin flashed across her eyes as he lurched forward sweeping a blade across my stomach. She has a knife-! I huffed and leapt back barely dodging her next attack. Thank goodness for all of my martial arts lessons or else I would already be dead. Again and again she lashed the knife out barely skimming across my skin. She let out a savage shout running the knife into my left arm. I screamed and threw my fist right into her head, snapping her head to the side.

Without warning she went limp, eyes rolling to the back of her head. I knocked her out? I-I didn't even hit her that _hard_. I staggered to the side, glancing over the knife wound. Only a skim. I-I'll be fine. I ran past her coming to Alice's side. Please-! Please be alright-! I jammed my fingers to her neck feeling for her pulse. I sighed, relief flooding through me. She's alive. I spun around as heels clicked against the ground. She dove forward snatching hold of her gun before I dashed towards her. No-!

_BANG!_

I jumped, stomping right on her wrist. She let out a pained squeal as she tried to retract herself. I kicked down hard right over her arm shuttering as I felt the bone break. I jumped back frightened as she rolled on the ground with a terribly agonized scream. I hurt her...I really hurt her-! I dove forward snatching her gun and backed away keeping it aimed to her. My aim remained firm and unwavering as I kept her at bay. She heaved as tears streaked her face.

"If you hurt my friends...," I warned in a deadly voice, cocking the gun, "I will kill you." The sincere message in my own voice sent shivers down my spine. All fear was gone; I didn't care anymore. If she wanted to kill my dearest friends then she will have to kill me first. Her eyes widened as she looked to my left where I couldn't see because of my blind eye. My gaze flickered to her target; the vase...? She lunged forward. I gritted my teeth pulling the trigger.

_Click._

My eyes widened. It's out of bullets-! A sudden dull pain erupted against the side of my head sending me spiraling into a world of darkness.

FACELESS'S POV

"Is she dead?" The tiny radio called in.

"Not yet but she will be." I reported, huffing painfully. That little s*** really knew how to fight...

"Good. Don't kill her yet." The voice ordered. My head flicked to the side from the voice as I took a few sharp edged pieces of the vase.

"What?! This little b**** nearly killed me and your telling me to-!"

"The point of this is to make him suffer. What is better? For Elliot to suddenly see that his lover is dead or to watch her suffer through a long, painful death?" I laughed at his ingenious logic. I might not make it out of here alive but he's right; a slow, torturous death will be better. I snatched her by the hair, laying her over my knee as I slowly carved out a quick message into her flesh. Now whenever he looks upon her sullied skin he will know the agony that we've suffered because of him. She groaned in her forced slumber from the painful lines. I grinned throwing her roughly back onto the ground. That son of a b**** of a hare will slowly watch her die, not being able to do anything about it.

"And Alice?"

"No. Leave it as it is. I want this little game to last a while." He laughed sinisterly. I smiled. Yes...that is the best. For them to see their lovers slowly perish...I took out the transmitter, swallowing it as I ran into a nearby room snatching up some sheets. If I'm lucky they might even shoot them without knowing it~ My grin grew wider as I imagined their surprise and horror. With the sheets in place I knelt over Jackie's body. I raised the knife up high as I heard voices down the hall. Ah, they're back early. It doesn't matter what happens to me. What only matters is the fun of the game. I smiled as I imagined their terrified faces.

This will be fun.

ELLIOT'S POV

"Geez that was annoying...why did you have to go and start making fun of his name again Blood?" I huffed. Negotiations were actually going pretty well until Blood started to mock Mary's name. _Again_.

"It was getting quite boring and I wanted some fun...ah, speaking of entertainment, it seems that you've given that other foreigner a run for her money." Blood chuckled, recalling something.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. For the past hour he's been making snide comments about that.

"You didn't see those bite marks in her neck?" Blood questioned with a teasing note to hid voice.

"B-bite marks-?!" I exclaimed. Someone bit her?! Blood curiously looked over my reaction.

"You don't remember? Oh this is funnier than I thought~," Blood relentlessly goaded. I sighed as we turned in the hall.

My eyes narrowed as I spied a mad red haired woman in a maids outfit kneeling over a bloody body with a knife in hand. Another spy? She brought the knife down jabbing it into the victim covered in a blood seeped sheet. Why would she cover them up? It's obvious that there are two maids beneath those. I raised my pistil at her, to which she only smiled. How annoying. They keep popping up like cockroaches. I fired with deadly accuracy hitting the annoyance in the chest. She fell back dead on the spot. I sighed as I looked over the two covered corpses.

"Oh dear it seems they've gotten some more of them." Blood noted. "How boring." He dropped his cane into the closest one's stomach, yawning.

"Ah-!" A familiar voice breathed painfully. Blood's widened eyes flickered back to the sheet as he snatched the sheets tearing it off to reveal Alice, huffing with tears streaking her face. My clock ticked faster as her terror filled face sent shivers down my spine. Alice-!

"B-Blood-!" She wailed. Blood immediately snatched her up in his arms raking his eyes over her.

"Alice-!" He said painfully, examining her blood soaked sleeve. He inched it up, growling as he caught sight of the bloody scratch. I glared over the spy. That wretch-!

"I-I-I-!" She stuttered, unable to speak past her crying sobs.

"Don't speak." Blood growled, hugging her closely.

"What the hell are you doing standing around like daisies? Go get the doctors! Now-!" I ordered the servants with us. Anger swept through me as I spied the pain and anguish ripping through Blood's eyes. It's killing him...to see his lover hurt this terribly. My own clock ached from her tear stricken face. I gritted my teeth. Whatever organization did this is going to pay-! I stifled my outrage, coming to the task at hand. I can hunt down the rest later.

"Alice are you alright?" I asked, kneeling beside them. I carefully looked over the wound in her arm; it's only a skim. I sighed with misplaced relief. Thank goodness...thank goodness the worst was avoided. Alice is hurt but she will be alright and Jackie should be back at the amusement park by now-

"J-Jackie-Jackie is-!" She sobbed, unable to tear her eyes off of the other maid. She stifled her crying into Blood's shoulder as his gaze darted to the sheet with a new horror. My heart froze over from her words. Jackie...what about Jackie...? I leapt over to the body slipping out the knife and ripped off the sheets.

There, lying on the ground, was Jackie bloodied and bruised. Her sleek face was slightly puffed with dark blotches starting to show through her milky white skin. Cuts were sliced into her body in an array of red lines. The sheet slipped from my immovable fingers, falling to the ground. Words could not find their way to my trembling lips as I hesitantly touched her pale face.

...She's cold...

Hands touched her as I was nudged aside. Faceless fluttered about her body, poking and prodding her with strange instruments. They hastily cried to one another as they picked up her crumpled body, rushing her off to another room. The large stain on the carpet held my attention through the ordeal. Tears trickled down my face.

G-gone...?

‡

So what you think? Not sad enough? I always sucked at writing tragedy parts~ But no worries! The series is just starting you know :) **_REVIEW_**!


	6. Chapter 6

‡

ELLIOT'S POV

I silently leaned back in the chair as the doctor leaned over her body. Her eyes were closed, preciously sleeping in her bed. Her back gently rose and fell, taking in precious breaths of life. Her breath was forced making me wince each time she took a delicate inhale. My fists clenched up into white knuckles as anger took over. Who...who would dare hurt her? When I get my hands on them-!

"Get some rest Elliot." Blood ordered patting my shoulder. My eyes remained glued to her pained slumber.

"I'm fine." I retorted. He huffed.

"If you wish." The door creaked as he left. I rose to my feet coming to her side. I gently touched her sides taking the upmost care not to hurt her. The haunting message over her back sent a frightened chill of the likes I've never felt before.

_'Death shall come on swift wings and quick claws.'_

What is that supposed to mean? Swift wings? Quick claws? Nothing in wonderland fits that description! I gritted my teeth falling to her bedside. All I know is that she's being targeted. I caressed her hair gently parting it to the side. Even when so close to death she's beautiful. She's an utterly flawless angel. I leaned down pressing my lips to her cheek.

When I saw her lying there on the floor my world vanished. Her smiling face I would never enjoy again. Her sweet laughter which is better than all the carrot dishes in the world. I...I closed my eyes, swiping my hand by her cheek.

What is this awful heavy ticking that feels like it's about to consume me?

JACKIE'S POV

Soft sheets licked my bare stomach caressing all the way from my shoulders to the tips of my toes. Pangs of soreness plagued my restless body as fabric rustled against one another. I shifted and turned trying to wake up.

"Onee-chan~!" Two crying boys wailed. I automatically curled upwards to greet them before a painful throbbing broke out over my back.

"Agh-!" I couldn't hold back my anguish as I fell onto the sheets, forced into submission by the agony raking my back.

"Ah! Stupid hare go get the doctor!" One of them called. Feet quickly padded away. W-wait-!

"E-Elliot?" I stuttered, eager to see his face. Darkness corrupted my sight as I haplessly craned my neck from the soft ground. Dee's and Dum's voices melted into the background of creaking doors and many feet running down the hallway. W-where is everyone? I-I can hear them but...

Why can't I see anything?

I touched around my single working eye. There's nothing covering it. Am I...blind? Horror washed through me. Blind? _Blind_?! How is that possible? No...I _can't_ be blind! Being blind in one eye was bad enough but now...being completely unable to see the world. I'll be defenseless and-and-! I shivered as my heart throbbed painfully. My chest became heavier and heavier as the terror slowly began to build up. I jumped and yelped as a hand touched my back.

"My apologies miss...," a low voice mumbled. "She suffered many lacerations mainly over the back area. A few of them merely reopened because she moved too quickly. Use the cream and apply it to her back every hour. It will soften the forming scabs and make moving bearable."

"Will do." Blood's voice spoke up. My head flicked to the side. Blood...? Wait, Alice-!

"Alice!" I shouted, again cringing back into the sheets from the too quick movement. "A-Alice! Is she alright? Where is she?" I demanded, searching the darkness for her face. She was there, on the ground-!

"I'm right here-!" She squeaked, voice cracking. Oh crap she's been crying...tiny trembling hands touched my arm.

"W-Why? Why would you do that-?!" She wailed shaking with sobs. Her somewhat steady voice, free of pain brought relief. Thank goodness she's alright. She doesn't sound too bad. Besides, if she was really hurt I doubt Blood would let her leave the bed. I smiled, grinning in what I thought was in her direction.

"Why wouldn't I?" I playfully teased. I struggled to keep my voice steady. I'm so weak. I can't even take on one person? That's _pathetic_! I can't let them know I'm blind. I-I need to speak to the doctor in private. I need to know if this is temporary or...I cringed away from the possibility of permanent. I sighed and pressed my head into the pillow, hiding my eyes.

"Is the doctor still here?" I asked nonchalantly, not bothering to look up.

"He is." Blood answered through Dee and Dum's childish crying.

"Can I speak with him alone for a moment?" I really hope I'm not being too suspicious here. Silence enveloped the room.

"If you wish." Blood responded, sounding a little uneasy. I waited silently as they left the room, listening for the eerie creak of the door before it shut.

"Are you there, doctor?" I asked allowing my gaze to blindly sweep the darkness.

"Yes?" He said sounding more like a question. He sounds puzzled; he sounds like he's right in front of me too.

"Promise me you'll keep this a secret." I pleaded heaving a pained sigh. He hesitated, weighing his options.

"Alright." He said, sounding very uneasy. His shoes squeaked as he shifted his weight.

"I can't see. I've always been blind in my left but now I can't see with my right either." I calmly stated, straining my urge to scream it out with terror. My steady voice, however, could not entirely contain my trembling. Blind in both eyes now...

"What-?!" He nearly shouted, taking my face in his hands. I waited silently as he checked my head, poking and prodding me with unseen objects. After a few minutes he let out a worried sigh.

"I-it seems that your brain has suffered a sharp blow to the side. It's a large bump now but now that you mention it _is_ over the blah blah blah which is part of the blah and blah." He paused, allowing me to fill in his answer through his words which held no meaning to me.

"The gun. The tile floor. The vase...although I think it was the last. All I remember is getting clunked in the head and a shattering sound...," I trailed off, shivering. I think wonderland has made me grow weaker. I should have been able to take her. I unconsciously squeezed my biceps. Hm...it doesn't _feel_ like I've lost muscle tone...

"Well, the blow must have caused a-,"

"Skip all the fancy words and tell me how long this will last." I snapped with a desperate tone. I coughed, struggling to regain my demeanor. He sighed.

"It is difficult to tell. It could take hours or years for your vision to return; if it does at all." He grimly gulped, I'm sure assessing my reaction.

"Well that's annoying." I breathed out with a hiss. Keep calm...I can freak out later but for now I must keep myself under _control_.

"Promise me, doctor...promise me that you won't tell anyone." He remained silent, weighing his options; trust a foreigner and keep a secret from the mafia boss or tell him and sort out my rage later. I grimaced. I would definitely take the latter.

"Alright." He, surprisingly, agreed. "But I'm only agreeing because I know that the charade won't last long." I grimly chuckled.

"True. But I don't want to worry them. I'm sure it was shocking enough to find a murderer here." But then again, everyone here are murderers themselves.

"A piece of advice, then. Don't get hit in the head anymore for it will only lengthen the time of your...newfound disability." He warned

"Yeah. Hey, how long is it going to take for the rest of my body to heal?" I asked as the panging soreness took over my back.

"About a week for all your wounds to seal up. I must admit I would never have _dreamed_ of such a strong foreigner. You were shot thrice and stabbed in the lung." Ah, that explains why I can't breathe right. "But no worries. It will heal in about eight weeks since you were found as soon as it happened. You're gunshot wounds were skims over your left waist line and side of your left arm. Ligaments were torn from the bone on your shoulders. How did that occur?" He questioned as I felt a tap on my agonized shoulder. I winced. Ow.

"I have no idea...," I trailed off, trying to move my arms before the agony was too much, forcing me to stop. I tsked; he's right. I can't even move my freaking arms! When did that happen? After I was unconscious?

"Well the dislocation was cause for alarm enough...those ligaments and shoulder over all with take a good three weeks to also heal. It's expected that you will make a full recovery...besides your eyes." He regretfully delivered. I nodded. Relax...my sight may be gone forever but there is still that one chance...

"Thank you." I said, sighing as I lounged over the bed. I stiffened as new, horrifying thought came to mind.

"Hey...am I wearing anything?" The door creaked shut as he hastily left. Jerk...I nestled into the covers, trying my best to cover everything despite barely being able to move.

"Onee-chan!"

"Are you ok?!" Dee and Dum shouted with snivels. I turned my head to the side and smiled imagining their torn faces.

"Course I am silly. I'm just fine so don't cry." I hummed. Please don't cry over me. I'm rather glad this happened to me and not Alice. Alice...she probably would have died from this. I would take her place, and anyone else's, for them to live on and be happy. I'm strong. I can survive this.

"B-but-!" They cried. I sighed, hoping that the motion closed my eyes.

"I've had worse than this and I'm still here aren't I?"

"What do you mean by 'worse than this'?!" Elliot's voice with a angry tone hissed. I jumped, not expecting to hear him. He's still here?!

"W-what?" I asked, startled by his rage. I searched the inked out area for him but did not see a thing.

"Off to work boys. Come, my Alice." Blood hurried with a flurry of feet, slamming the door shut. Oh great...

"E-Elliot...," I trailed off, trying to locate him through the darkness. I-I can't see anything...

"And where did you get all of these scars?! I'll slaughter them-!" Elliot raged, expelling his anger in the form of many curses and swears.

"E-Elliot calm down-!" I jumped and nearly shrieked as something warm and soft shoved against my lips. I tried to jerk my head back but it was impossible; I couldn't move without pain trailing soon after. Following the aggressive attack was a fast thrumming in my body. It pulsed louder and louder urging me to kiss him back. I pushed back, deepening the kiss. He gasped, craning my neck for easier access. I...I like this. It isn't scary anymore; it's...sweet. Having him with me here, holding me, reassuring me with his mere presence... Its...comforting. I-I'm not entirely opposed to it either. This kind of comfort...is this what Alice feels when she's with Blood I wonder? I twisted slightly towards him falling into the warm kiss. I gasped and ripped my head back as a tearing agony tore through my torso. T-this hurts-!

"E-Elliot _stop_-!" I nearly shrieked, kicking my legs. This hurts-! Elliot stiffened as his lips and arms vanished. I huffed, falling back onto the sheets in a rasping mess. I-I can't breathe-!

"J-Jackie!" He cried, cradling my cheeks. I rasped hard struggling to slow my breathing. I blindly gazed in what I thought was one spot as I slowed my racing heart and, with it, my wild breathing. T-that really hurt...I slumped in his arms falling onto the bed. Heat rushed to my face as my racing heart slowed. H-he - with his _tongue_-! I squealed quietly muffling it into the pillow. My breathing sped up slightly only to be subdued moments later. I-I need to calm down-!

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered, fondling his fingers over my cheek. I wheezed glancing up towards the sound of his sweet voice. Even after he touched me like that I...I still want him here.

I'm sick.

I'm disgusting.

I must be a freaking _masochist_ or something. What sort of woman likes to be violated and then taken advantage of and then still want to be with said man? That's terrible...I gritted my teeth as tears began to well up in my eyes. Just like my putrid mother who sold herself endlessly...I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Ah-! Don't cry Jackie!" Elliot cried. I jumped as a slimy presence lapped up the salty water. I bit my inner cheek. This guy-!

"Don't touch me Elliot!" I spat unable to deliver a punch to his face. If my arms where working I'd knock his block off-!

"J-Jackie-!" He protested as hands clamped around my face. He made no move to force me to look at him; he only stayed his hands, ruffling my hair slightly.

"I'm so sorry Jackie. I-,"

"Get _out_!" I hissed, trembling. What in the world was that heated desire? I...I _wanted_ him to touch me more. I wanted him to stay by my side and never let me go. Disgusting...relying on him so much that I'd even let him molest me is just some b**** selling herself out like the whore she is-!

"F-fine." He whimpered as his footsteps faded. My mouth opened before my throat hastily constricted the words 'come back'. I can't rely on anyone. The only one whose dependable is me and myself. No one else can be trusted. Not even Elliot...my heart constricted, pained by the agonizing thought. Not even Elliot...I shook off the pain in my chest. Relax. Right now I just need to concentrate on healing and-

"Jackie?" I jumped as Boris's voice sounded beside me. W-when did he-?!

"B-Boris?!" I cried, breathing hard. I cringed from the agony tearing through me from the mere exertion of the simple task. It hurts-!

"Jackie what happened?! When you didn't come back Gowland got really angry...," He trailed off. I could easily imaging him shuttering. When Mary gets mad not much can stop his destructive rampaging.

"Well, while Elliot and Blood and the twins were out some crazy lady got in and tried to shoot us." I answered. He was silent. I strained my ears faintly hearing his footsteps. He's so freaking quite its unbelievable.

"You're back looks terrible-!" Boris cried, shocked and angry all rolled into one. I grimly chuckled. If only he knew the extensive damage she's done...I sucked in a quick breath as a slimy trail was drawn across my back. Boris's hands pinned down my shoulders while he say on my legs rejecting any sort of movement.

"B-Boris-!" I shouted, wriggling vainly beneath him. Why is he _licking_ me?!

"Relax and enjoy~," he purred continuing with the wet work. I shuttered as a writhing heat flared across my back with a sense of ease and coolness. Ah...this actually feels...good. My tension slacked as I eased unconsciously into his smooth tongue.

"W-what-?" I tried to ask what was happening but the invigorating soothing of his constant lapping drew a comforting feeling that overrode the pain. How is he doing that?

"I'm the Cheshire cat you know. My saliva heals." He teased, drawing his tongue all down my cuts. The pain slowly drained away with each sandpaper lick he happily delivered. I sighed, reveling in the warm touch.

"All done!" He purred, pulling back. I curved my back feeling nothing but soreness. Not a single bit of skin wrenching pain befell the movement. That's..._amazing_!

"W-wow-!" I shouted, twisting slightly before cringing. I rasped for air as the stab wound again brought a whole new round of agony. I whimpered, holding the bleeding spot. It really hurts-!

"Ah-!" Boris shouted. I gasped as he moved to the stab wound, sealing the skin and muscles together as he did with my back. I slowly exhaled as the pain withered away. His lips disappeared as I sucked in a deep breath without any trace of agony.

"Thank you, Boris." I smiled. If my arms still worked and if I wasn't naked I would give him a hug-

_BANG!_

Boris's body vanished as the gun shot rang loudly in my ears. I awkwardly flopped to the side exposing my back to the door. Who-?!

"What's this? It seems a naughty little kitty is trespassing. Should I just kill you now...?" Blood mused.

"Crap-! See ya Jackie-!" Boris shouted with a creaking of the window. I painfully rolled onto my stomach, hiding the violated parts of myself. First Elliot and then Boris? What the hell is next Pierce?!

"That was quite gutsy of the kitty cat just now. Are you alright?" Blood mused. I cringed as his footsteps got louder. I turned his way, searching the darkness. I can't see...his steps abruptly froze.

"Jackie what's the color of my tie?" I paused from the strange question. If I don't answer he'll find out and if I answer wrong I'll be exposed-!

"Green." He always wears a green tie. That's the only color he has I'm sure and-

"Wrong. I am not wearing a tie." He growled. I gulped. Crap; the jig is up. I sighed.

"The doctor told me that the final hit from the vase did it. I have no idea if this is temporary or...permanent." I bit my inner cheek. This is _terrible_! Of all people it had to be Blood to find out-!

"I see...and why didn't you say anything before?" He asked, sounding amused. I paused; what?

"I...I didn't want Elliot to freak out." I admitted. He guffawed at my simple response, as if expecting it.

"It's a bit late for that dear." Blood responded with a huff of laughter.

"True." I answered, resting my head on the pillow. I wonder where we go from here? Elliot will be frantic and constantly clinging to me...a faint blush covered my cheeks. That actually doesn't sound too bad - no! I have to stop! He's done enough already...besides, I don't want him to worry.

"Hey Blood?"

"Hm?"

"Can you do me a favor and keep this a secret from Elliot and everyone else?" I requested.

"Since you saved my lovers life I suppose I can suffer with this knowledge until it becomes and inconvenience for me." My heart dropped like a rock; it feels like I just made a deal with the devil from those simple words...

"Thank you Blood-,"

"However," He began. I perfectly pictured the awful smirk on his face dreading what he was about to say next.

"You will stay here and work in the meantime." I sighed, thumping my head into the pillow.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Quite so. After all with another foreigner here hopefully the attacks will be less concentrated on my dear Alice." I growled from his selfish answer. Oh what a prick...

"Of course you would think that." I sourly snapped. I should have seen that coming.

"Since you are not as dense as those other two I figured I might as well tell you the truth. A maid will be here shortly to help you do your chores after you've gotten some rest." And with that the door creaked, lightly thumping from the soft shut. I sighed.

What have I gotten myself into?

‡

Sorry it took so long! I'll try to do better but I'm busy and my ideas are slowly running short so any and all ideas are welcomed. Even the stupid ones! PM me because you never know what might spark my ingenious mind. I hope you are enjoying this so far. Review and tell me what you think my little chickadees~ **_REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

ELLIOT'S POV

Something's wrong. Jackie is avoiding me more than ever before. I gazed restlessly within the long dark alleys lost in this nerve binding thought. What has happened to her to make her avoid me? She tries to be subtle about it but it never works. Whenever I do finally get to meet her she runs off saying 'A maid called me. Sorry!' when in reality there was no such call. I would have heard it myself before she did. My ears twitched nervously as I whipped my gun around shooting the fleeing faceless in the back of the head. His body shuttered to the ground changing into a clock. I sighed restlessly. Why is she evading me at every turn?

"What's the matter Elliot? Are you displeased with the hunting?" Blood mused strolling past me with impeccable clothing as always. No matter how much blood he spills his clothes never even have a speck while I'm left scrubbing out the aggravating stains. I bit my inner cheek reprimanding myself. He could have gotten hurt after I ran off after this one faceless. And I-

"Don't worry so much, Elliot. I needed some fun anyway." He crooned keeping his wolfish glare over the clock.

"I see...," I trailed off, doubtful. Why is Jackie running from me? What did I do this time?

"It seems he's noticed~," Blood muttered so quietly that even the faceless servant beside him could not perceive it.

"Notice what Blood?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in puzzlement. Who's noticed what?

"Nothing." He chuckled, turning his cane to a machine gun and finished off the faceless's appearing clock.

JACKIE'S POV

"This way my dear," the maids bubble gum voice sang lightly touching my shoulder to show me the way. I nearly shuttered away from the skin on skin contact. I'm mad that Blood is making me wear a maids outfit. From the mere fitting I could tell that it was a different make but I have no idea what it is or even how much it reveals. But, judging from the coolness that snakes up my legs with every step I could tell it was a little shorter than the norm and the elastic scrunching a few inches from my collarbone didn't help my unease.

I had no choice but to follow the chirpy maid trusting on her guidance to direct me in a path that wasn't littered with stupid tables and chairs. I grimaced as my foot scuffed over the rug nearly heaving me on the fuzzy obstruction. My arms swung helplessly in the slings unable to even budge. Luckily for me her thin arm smacked into my stomach halting my potential embarrassment.

"T-thanks." I humbly muttered quickly relying on my own feet for balance. Her musical chuckle filled the air. Blood riddled my cheeks in embarrassment. Hell this is pathetic...

"Not a problem miss." She responded probably with a grin, resuming in leading me towards the garden. This stinks! I can't even see anything in front of me and worse yet I can't even move my freaking arms! My thoughts halted as the obvious was thrown to the forefront of my skull.

"Hey, I didn't think of this before but what am I going to do when my arms can't work and my eyes can't see?" I whispered the last part fully aware that there were others walking a short distance from us - judging from the tapping of their feet anyway.

"Ah, well, I-I was actually planning to tend to the garden...," She trailed off suddenly less enthusiastic than before. I sighed. She must not be happy that she has to drag around a cripple all day. Oh well. This is better than sitting around waiting for Blood to tease me to death. Or, worse yet, Elliot finding me. I can trust Blood that he'll give him quite a bit of work-

"Jackie! _There_ you are!" Cried the voice I didn't want to hear. I cringed from his mere cheerful words trying to reconstruct my face to resemble enthusiasm.

"Ah, hey Elliot." I hesitantly replied with a nonchalant glance over my shoulder. Oh please don't notice...

"What are you up to?" He chirped as large arms constricted my torso. I stiffened, struggling to calm my fluttering heart. I need to relax and calm down or else he'll notice.

"Hello, Elliot sir." The maid replied nervously. I could easily picture her bowing her head down low with an uneasy grimace on her lips. If I remember right she was always nervous around both Blood and Elliot whenever I saw her. Even at the tea parties that she waitressed she's a nervous trembling wreck. Elliot's arms slightly tightened. My head flicked to the side as if I could take a quick peek at his face. Why did he tense up?

"Away with you." He bluntly remarked with a rude note.

"Yes sir-!" She cried just before her feet clicked down the hall fading faster than I would have thought possible. My frown was obviously predominant on my face as I blindly gazed over the ground.

"That wasn't very polite Elliot." I growled, aggravated that she fled so quickly. There goes my only chance for escape.

"Huh?" He asked nuzzling his head into my crown. My body turned rigid as he deepened the embrace tucking me easily into his arms. I squirmed in his grasp but it remained firm.

"Elliot?"

"Spend the day with me. I'm off work today!" He enthusiastically sang tightening his embrace. That traitor! Why would he give Elliot the day off when he would obviously come and get me?!

"Sorry Elliot maybe next time. I have work to do." I said. I've used this excuse so many times but it's the only one I have.

"Work? At the amusement park?"

"Blood hasn't told you?" He's more of a jerk than I thought...

"Told me what?" He asked curiously.

"I'm working at the mansion for a little while."

"Really?!" He shouted snatching hold of my shoulder. I could easily picture his broad smile stretching from ear to ear with that happy twinkle in his eye; the same kind as when he spies a good looking carrot cake fresh out of the oven. I chuckled under my breath trying to collect myself.

"Y-yeah. So now if you excuse me I have to go hunt that maid down...," I trailed off trying to detach myself from him over bearing hug. His banded arms did not relent in the least as a hot blanket of air caked my face. My heart stuttered wildly as I felt his clock ticking against my ear.

"Please spend the day with me?" He begged in a deep and lovely voice that melted my legs and made me lose all sense of balance. If it wasn't for his arms I probably would have dropped right to the ground. T-that's not fair...I can't think straight when he asks me like that!

"B-but I have work right now and-," I jumped as a soft pair of lips pressed lightly against my forehead. My breath began instantly stagnant as my thoughts literally fell to pieces.

"Please?" He pleaded once more in an alluring and seductive tune.

"F-fine." The terrible agreement rolled off my tongue before I could suck it back in.

"Yes! It worked!" He cried as arms wrapped around my knees and shoulders. A yelp stuck in my throat as the ground vanished beneath me replaced by a warm and hard body pressing against my tiny form.

"E-Elliot-!" I cried grappling at any clothing that touched my fingers.

"Yeah?" He asked as his warm breath snaked up my neck. A tremble riveted up my spine from the close quarters as once again my mind went blank.

"P-put me d-d-_down_!" I demanded struggling in his tight grasp. My heart pounded wildly as my body reveled in the heat of his strong form against me.

"Why? You're hurt," He breathed once again using his unfair tactics. Now that my other senses were heightened everything seemed so much stronger. Through the soft leather of his glove caressing my exposed skin his soft pulses and warm skin self like his actual hand was touching me. I could hear every seductive note in his husky low voice making my brain do tailspins. His very mellow yet overwhelming scent numbed my thoughts to a standstill as they intruded on every sense I had making the very tips of my fingers tingle delightfully.

"J-just my arms are! And furthermore I-I-I-!" I stuttered unable to spit out my words. He chuckled throatily pressing his warm lips to the corner of my jaw. I jerked back immediately repelled by the ravaging heat that swarmed the area.

"E-Elliot! What has gotten into you?!" I demanded glaring in his general direction. Why is he acting so forward all of a sudden? It's driving me nuts-! But why? Why does the simplest touch make me want to scream? I don't understand!

"What do you mean?" He purred uncharacteristically as his feet tapped deftly against the ground. A gentle breeze brushed over my skin but I was too hyped up to feel any chill.

"Y-you - I mean...," I paused searching for the right words that eluded my grasp, "Elliot, what's going on?" I spat out unable to think of anything else. Why is he touching me so much? Why is he acting so close to me? Why is he all over me in general?

"Nothing! I just want to be with you today. Is that so wrong?" He purred at the end once again caking my poor flushing skin in a blanket of warmth.

"But I have work and-,"

"I asked Blood and he told me that as long as you agreed then he'll let you off for today," he cheerfully replied drawing a line with what I presumed to be his nose across my bare collarbone. I shuttered and shrunk back held in place by his powerful arms before something in my mind clicked.

"Elliot what did you mean before by 'it worked'?" I suspicious asked scowling in his general direction.

"Huh? Oh! Blood told me that you would say yes if I spoke in a lower voice." He answered proudly. I leaned back and slapped my hand over my eyes moaning in disbelief. I should have known...I'm personally going to slap the stupid out of him after I beat the idiocy from this moron right here. I heavily sighed off to the side bunkering down with the situation. He'll suspect something if I try to come up with an excuse after saying yes.

"Fine...so what are you planning?"

"It's been a while since I've been able to just walk around freely. Oh! And I heard that a nearby bakery has recently made some pumpkin cookies~," He prattled on excitedly about the different spices that they've added to them making each and every one a unique flavor. I mindlessly listened prepping myself for the day ahead. Any chance that eye contact should be necessary avoid. Distract myself by unnecessary means all day and keep his mind off of me. And above all do not even try to look him in the eyes. I will not be able to directly look at him and it will turn out very badly if I do try. He's not stupid; he'll eventually think it's weird how I'm not looking him in the face like I normally would.

And, above all, try not to do something stupid.

‡

The smells of the bakery were beyond amazing. Each smell overpowered my senses giving me the ultimate headache from the too concentrated smells. Even the subtle seasons danced over my tongue without even tasting the delectable sweets. Saliva nearly trickled out of my lips as I hungrily imagined how delicious the sweets looked as well as they smelled.

"Oh! How does that one look?" Elliot chattered excitedly as a faint tap reverberated against glass. So these sweets are in a case, then. I carefully kept my eyes scanning running blindly in his direction with my hands hovering over the glass to ensure I was actually looking at the sweets and not at a chair or some other inedible object.

"Yeah, looks good." I agreed trying not to damper his exalted mood.

"Right! Then I'll take a dozen of this and this and this and this and this and this and also a sample of this and this and this and then a whole one of these and-," His list seemed to have no end of desserts as I listened in awe to what he was ordering. Holy crap...Blood is going to _die_ of orange overdose if this madness doesn't stop soon...

"Come on Elliot. We don't want to run them out of business!" I coaxed trying to bring some relief to the chef having an asthma attack.

"Nonsense! Aren't you dying to taste them as well?" He asked clasping my hands. Oh crap! Death con five bad! Avert the eyesight-! I casually scanned my eyes over the direction where I thought the glass case was placing a mask of longing on my face.

"Yeah...," I trailed off hoping that he wouldn't notice my obvious reluctance to look at him.

"Good! Thank you." He responded.

"For what-,"

"Not a problem sir!" The cashier cried ringing up his food. I bit my tongue. Crap. I need to be more careful. I thought he was talking to _me_. Another slip up like that could cost me my whole plan! Elliot's warm hand completely engulfed mine as he dragged me along. Plastic bags rustled together as he happily hopped along the clicking cobblestone. I smiled and went along with it toiling tirelessly behind him. I'm glad Elliot is having a good time-

_Clang~g~g~g~g~g~g-_

My hand slipped out of Elliot's grasp as metal reverberated the sound of being hit. I stumbled back and hit the ground hard as I swayed to the side trying to overcome the sudden blunt trauma that struck my entire left side.

"Jackie! Are you alright?" Elliot cried as plastic crumbled against one another and clattered to the ground. He dropped them? His strong hand clamped down on my arms and yanked me off the ground and to my feet. I stumbled forward struggling to get my sense of balance back into my legs.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that." I said trying to brush it off like it was an accident. I wish Elliot paid attention to where he was going...

"What happened? Didn't you see that light?" His obvious question threw me for a loop as I scrambled for a response. Oh crap ph crap oh crap oh _crap_-!

"Ah, well I wasn't really paying attention. I was zoning out I guess...," I trailed off sheepishly shooting a smile in his direction as I covered my eyes. That's a normal enough response right? Avoid eye contact because I'm 'embarrassed'?

"Really?" His muttered with a tad darker tone. My head flickered towards the sound of his voice. Is he alright...?

"Elliot?" I asked listening to his strained breathing and felt his tense hands. Without warning they vanished as his feet tapped to the ground, followed by the rustling of plastic bags.

"It's nothing. Come on! Let's go enjoy some of these sweets~," He cheerfully cried pulling me right behind him. I latched onto his hand refusing to let go of my one way of knowing where to go. I would have a very hard time following him if he hadn't held my hand the entire way.

We walked for a short while until Elliot abruptly stopped releasing my hand. I reached out to snatch hold of it but instead grasped the empty air. I froze and straightened up listening intently to the rustling of fabric.

"Elliot what are you doing?" I asked tilting my head to the side as I gazed blankly at the ground before me.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm setting up a small picnic for us." He clarified with a very odd tone to his voice. It was sad but at the same time very restrained. I hinged back slightly. His voice sounds very off...

"Elliot, is everything alright?" I asked, concerned.

"You tell me." he shot back with the slightest hint of a growl. I jumped unable to locate where he was. Is he in front of me or behind me now? Does...he know? Impossible! Blood promised not to tell and there's no way the maid could have gotten to him.

"What do you mean?" I hesitantly responded.

"The sweets." He answered unhelpfully, taking hold of my hand once more. I gratefully followed its lead trying my best to avoid using my eyes.

"Huh?" I uttered as I sat down on the blanket. It's awfully bumpy...

"Which do you want to try first?" He asked as thin cardboard rubbed against one another. I sighed. Thank goodness that's what he meant...

"Well, whichever one you think is worth trying I suppose. I'm always open to trying new kinds of sweets." I answered with a smile. I leaned forward resting my aching arms on my knees.

"Try this one then." He said. I held out my hand from within the bandage and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Oh hell.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice. _Does_ he know-?!

"Aren't you going to try it?"

"Of course."

"Then take it." He beckoned. I could easily picture him waving the delectable in the air trying to make me grab for it with my shortened reach - and miss by a mile. I sighed heavily.

"Just give me the cookie, Elliot." I growled. After this I need to go. It was a mistake in the first place to come out here in the first place.

"Cookie?" He asked with a slight tinge to his fast words. I bit my tongue. Did I...get it wrong?

"Yes...?" I hesitantly responded unable to think of any other word.

"Jackie."

"Yeah?" I choked out.

"I'm holding a slice of cake right now." He mournfully conveyed with a suspicious tone. Crap-!

"Really? Then let me try a cookie." I chuckled with a taunt jaw struggling not to break.

"Jackie."

"What?"

"I'm holding a cookie right now." He said.

"So which is it?!" I snapped, my impatience getting the better of me.

"You tell me. Am I holding a cookie or a slice of cake?" He asked with a deadly tone. Shivers ran up my spine. Oh gosh...

"Um...cookie?" I said feeling my guard crumble to pieces around me.

"Jackie." I waited for the crushing blow but it never came.

"Y-yeah?" I answered, breaking the silence. I jumped as I felt his hands brush mine placing something warm and round just about the size of my hand. The surface was smooth like paper and when I clutched my fingers around the foreign object it continued up before spilling over a ridged edge. I gulped. Well crap.

"What is it now? First it was a cookie and then a slice of cake. Now that you're holding it...which is it?" He asked. He's holding back an explosion. I can hear it. I sighed slightly squeezing the obvious.

"It's a cupcake." I finalized before running my finger over the icing-less top. Whoops.

"Muffin! It's a _muffin_-!" He shouted roughly snatching my shoulders. I stiffened as he shook the delectable loose from my trembling fingers. I gritted my teeth as my arms ached horribly but kept quite. Anything I say will only make it worse.

"Jackie! Why didn't you tell me you were blind-?!" He cried desperately. I gritted my teeth. Blood...it became inconvenient that fast for him?

"Elliot...," I began with a trembling voice. Not of fear, no it was much worse than that. I've hurt him. It was clear in his voice.

"Am I really that unimportant to you that you couldn't tell me something like this? Jackie I-,"

"Elliot!" I scolded gritting my teeth. This is pathetic. I thought more of him than this. Sniveling up his tears? I bit my inner cheek. Pathetic. And then he goes and tries to put this all on me? His voice abruptly stopped obviously telling what my intention was.

"J-,"

"Don't say that! What makes you think that you're so insignificant?!" I demanded loudly making sure he could hear the seething fury behind my words. Even within the darkness of my living dream I could perfectly imagine his broken face.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" He whined pitting more of his weight onto me.

"First of all I _didn't_ tell Blood; he tricked me! And second of all I already _knew_ you were an emotional wreck from what happened and I didn't want you to worry as-,"

"Blood knew?!" He asked, interjecting into my sentence. I gruffly sighed. I just keep digging me own grave deeper and deeper...

"He tricked me alright?! I wasn't planning to tell anyone in the first place!" I hissed, tensing. I'm trapped. I can't leave; I'll probably fall off a cliff with my luck.

"So you expected to be able to stroll around like nothing's wrong and complete your daily tasks and jobs and normally interact with others all the while being blind as a bat?" He asked with deadly precision. The sneer was predominant on my face as I dissected his words. True.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to do it for long. But I thought that my sight would hopefully return-,"

"So none of us would know what you were going through?" My heart seemed to rip to shreds as his fatal analysis. My chest thumped painfully as I choked out my words.

"Y-yes."

"_Why_?" He pressed blowing hot air over my face. I shuttered struggling to form a proper response. All of it has gone to the hills now so what's the point of holding back?

"So you wouldn't have to worry. This is _my_ problem. _I_ was the idiot who got hit in the head with a vase and...and...," I trailed off unable to continue through my constricting throat. I didn't think anyone would really care. Who would honestly take time out of their schedule to care for a blind idiot who brought this on herself? Warm arms wrapped around my torso pulling me in for a big hug.

"E-Elliot?" I questioned unable to push him away.

"Jackie...don't put everything onto yourself like that. Share the burden rather than breaking your spine trying to carry it." I jumped as soft lips kissed the tip of my nose, "Share your troubles with me." He crooned. I bit my lip restraining pouring out all of my frustrations onto him. Elliot's got enough on his plate as it is.

"No." I stubbornly growled. Why is he trying to get me to rely on him? Why is he trying so hard to tear down those protective layers I've spent a life time building up? What is he really trying to accomplish? It doesn't matter. He...he...

He will only drop me later on so why get my hopes up now?

"_No_?" He repeated, dumbfounded.

"No, Elliot. I'm f-fine on my own. I'll be able to get through this." I childishly argued. I will admit that this is very stupid of me to say in this situation. I'm close to helpless here. But...I sucked in a deep breath glaring in his general direction.

I refuse to become the weak little girl who always needs help.

"Really? So you can do everything on your _own_?" He asked with a sarcastic sneer. I stiffened as my blood ran cold. That deadly tone to that rich deep voice that threatens to tear into anything that gets in his way... T-this doesn't sound like Elliot.

This sounds like the second in command of the mafia.

"Y-yes?" I squeaked inching back on the blanket. I've got a bad feeling about this...I yelped as something blindsided my front side pinning me to the ground from the sheer weight of it. I frighteningly scanned the darkness searching for an explanation. Elliot's name bubbled on my lips but my tongue wisely held it back. I can't call out for help now.

"If you can do everything on your own...," the mafia man's breath breathed over my ear sending shivers down my spine, "then throw me off with your own power." I very subtly felt his lips touch the base of my neck making me jump.

"Elliot what are you _doing_?" I shakily demanded. As I hysterically spoke his hand slid up my thigh resting on my hip beneath the dress. I thrashed and kicked my feet trying to hit anything I could but the flailing limbs could not land a hit.

"Proving that you _can't_ do everything on your own. Ask. For. My. _Help_." He commanded with authority I feared to deny. My pride, however, proved to be not easily swallowed.

"No Elliot. Now get off of me - _ouch_!" I jumped and sucked in a startled breath as teeth sank into my neck. He bit me?!

"What are you mental? Get off! That hurt-!" I cried thrashing against his steel like grasp.

"Not until you ask me to help you." He dangerously crooned. Who is this man? This _can't_ be Elliot-!

_I'll say this as a warning, then. Elliot may be a gentle man but he is the second in command of the mafia._

Blood's words echoed in my mind stronger than ever before. Second in command...a 'gentle' man...I don't get it! What part of this torture is gentle?!

"Get off Elliot-!" I sucked in a quick breath as his hand drifted closer to my precious area daringly slipping beneath my underwear to the smooth skin beneath. A blush lit up my face as my body caught on fire from the intimate touches. Stop it-!

"No." He growled kissing the spot he had previously bitten.

"This is ridiculous-!" I cried still trying to break free of his hands.

"You're right. So concede already." He mumbled with a grunting purr. An electric shock shot up my spine as his chest rumbled deeply. Oh my gosh-!

"Help me, Elliot! I get it! I need help!" I immediately gave in the second I heard that humming drum in his chest fearing the worst. He huffed, almost disappointedly and pulled back loosening his hold on me.

"Good!" He cheerfully cried, pulling me to my feet. I stumbled back as he set me against a nearby tree letting me collect my obliterated senses. My heart pounded wildly from shock as I struggled to grasp what he just did. He made me give in so easily...I thumped my head against the tree wanting more than ever to beat my head against the ground in frustration.

What part of that was being a 'gentle man'?!

‡


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry this took so long but now it's up! I'll try to update sooner~ anyway, enjoy and review if you want this to continue dears! Remember to PM me if you have any questions or if you have ideas. I'm a very friendly person! Well, Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Elliot...," I whined, squirming uncomfortably on what was obviously his lap. One arm rested easy over my hips pinning me down so I couldn't run off into the darkness hoping not to knock anything over on my pitiful attempt to flee. His hand throughout the few hours rubbed my bare upper thigh with small circles, almost as if the action was calming him. He was severely pissed earlier when he found out I was blind but it seems he's calmed down...for the most part anyway.

"Hn?" He absentmindedly hummed rustling paperwork together. I stiffened as his other hand snaked across my shoulders making me lie against his broadside.

"I want to leave. I'm bored." Actually I'm just tired of him fawning over me every moment he freaking gets. Ever since we got back from that picnic-from-hell he's been glued to my side. Whenever I even wandered hardly what I thought was a foot from him his hand snatched hold of my wrist dragging me back to his lovingly warm side. It makes me sick.

"No." He immediately rejected nuzzling his head into my shoulder. Why me...even Blood couldn't pry Elliot off. When he offered to go out for a little 'business' meeting Elliot politely refused all the while fondling over me with incessant touches. Does he touch me so much because he is a rabbit? I've heard before that they need a lot of attention.

"Why?" I grumpily demanded. I really want to hit him. Hit him and run like a scared cat with her tail tucked between her legs. Ugh...

"I'll be done soon." Elliot simply noted scratching on the paperwork with what I could only presume was a pencil or pen.

"Elliot what time is it?" I numbly asked.

"7:56." He answered, puzzled.

"You said the same thing _three hours ago_." I callously complained slumping in his grasp. He easily readjusted my rebelling body, snuggly holding me until I couldn't move.

"Ah! I didn't realize how late it was...but it's still noon. Are you really that tired?" He asked setting his head on my shoulder. I sighed, clearly exhausted. It's true. I'm very, very tired. Having Elliot plastered to my hip for the past week has really taken its toll on me. I've barely been able to sleep because he continually insisted that he sleeps in the same freaking room! He's driving me nuts...

"Yeah. I'm going to go to bed." I grumbled moving to get off of him. His arms tensed easily holding me back. I sighed leaning with all my might and power the opposite direction. I swear...

"Then I'll come too."

"No Elliot. You still have paperwork to do."

"I can finish it later."

"No, Elliot."

"No, Jackie."

"Ugh, _fine_! Just let me lie on the couch for a little bit then! I feel like I'm about to drop from exhaustion." I hissed, reaching my final straw. He remained silent pondering my proposal.

"Fine." I jumped as his arms snaked around my body picking me up into a princess carry. I squirmed uncomfortably but didn't complain; he would just ignore what I want to say anyway. The soft cushions rolled against my back - a welcomed change compared to Elliot's hard lap. Ah...peace. My prying fingers snatched hold of a silky pillow and rested my head on it gradually falling victim to my body's desires for sleep. Elliot's scratching pen on the papers sounded like a sick lullaby making my drowsiness increase with its calculated tempo.

ELLIOT'S POV

I sighed, exasperated as her beating heart smoothed out to a slower pace signaling that the girl was now unconscious. Why are you so cruel to me Jackie?

"It's about time the young miss slept wouldn't you say?" I glanced up spying Blood leaned against the door's molding with a humorous glint in his eye. I heard his footsteps a while ago but I didn't expect him to come in here to my office. Does he want to tease me some more?

"Where's Alice?" I fidgeted. Normally he wouldn't let her out of his sights especially considering that attack not too long ago. That attack which left Jackie so injured...the pen snapped from my balled fists splattering ink all over the freshly done paperwork. I sighed, exasperated as I struggled to blot up the excess squid piss.

"Sleeping as well. Foreigners seem to have such a poor sense of time. Why sleep in the middle of the day when night is for sleeping?" He mused waltzing into the room.

"Yeah, but she's been very tired." My eyes darted over to Jackie recalling her weary looking eyes and drawn expressions lately. Is she stressed? Maybe she's not getting enough sleep at night?

"Oh? You mean you haven't been letting her sleep at night either Elliot? My Alice seems to have the same problem." Blood's inappropriate comment sent a slight flush to my face.

"N-not true! I've only stayed in the room to ensure that no one would intrude!" I defended.

"My, what a valiant fellow...don't forget that you also have other duties to perform besides being the young miss's guard dog." I grimaced as he swept his hand over the newly formed mess with a smirk fit for the devil.

"You're teasing me again Blood." I moped slumping onto the desk and giving up trying to save the paperwork; I'll just need to redo it all over again.

"Of course. I was a bit bored so I decided to take a stroll down here and see if you were doing anything naughty with the foreigner here." He just can't stop himself at this point.

"Blood...," I whined tiring of his blush inducing jokes.

"Let me not hear of it Elliot. I was merely curious as to how far you have gotten. Have you penetrated her yet?" I gagged at the straightforward question, shocked. Usually he's more subtle than this.

"Blood-!" I jumped, startled by his direct words as a mad flush rushed over my face. I bit my tongue as Jackie's breathing stuttered before smoothing out once more. Oh please don't hear this conversation...

"Oh dear how forward of me. But _have_ you?" He pressed leaning against the desk.

"O-of course not!" I snapped in a whisper. He chuckled under his breath smirking deviously.

"Well, you might want to hurry and claim her. It seems the Cheshire cat has his greedy little eyes on her. I caught that little rascal snooping around her bedroom a few times." My eyes widened. The cat does? Really? It wouldn't surprise me. She _does_ spend an awful lot of time with him. A strange aching encroached over my chest making my clock tick painfully. Ah...

"I'm bored now. Maybe I shall go and 'play' with my Alice?" Blood mused aloud leaving me in a wrecked state. That Cheshire cat...she wouldn't go for a guy like that would she? My eyes gazed over her sleepy form. Maybe...she would? My ears drooped low as I scampered to her side. Her beautiful peaceful face left my clock ticking faster than it should be. I...love her. I really love her. I truly _want_ her, as a man.

But how does _she_ feel? I gently slipped my arms beneath her and carried her out the room. She snuggled closer to my chest making my face flush deeper than Blood was ever able to. A growling hum resonated deeply within my chest as my clock ticked faster and faster. I really love her. My enticing bed drew me in as I laid her down. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she curled into a meek little ball beckoning me closer. She's so cute...

The temptation was too great. I'm not that sleepy but I want more than anything to have her. I unlatched my jacket letting it slip to the ground along with my belt and shirt. I...I want to be beside her no matter what. My body throbbed pleasantly as I laid down beside her capturing her little body in my arms. She wormed around for a moment, getting comfortable before lying closer against me. A gentle sigh slipped past her clamped lips as her tense muscles unwound completely at ease. So cute...

My blood boiled viciously as I pressed my mouth to her soft lips. So nice...breathing became difficult as my clock ticked faster and the grunting purrs in my chest drowned out every other sound. I want her...I really, truly love her. My mind grew fuzzy like other times before as I drew my tongue over her neck. She shuttered innocently and mumbled something under her breath. My own breath caught in my throat as I heard the intoxicating word which sent me over the edge.

"Elliot...," She murmured. Yes...call my name. I love it. I will never tire of it. Say it louder, Jackie. Do not let anything else worm its way into your mind. Think of me and only me. That...is my selfish desire.

"Again...," I unconsciously whispered slipping my tongue between her parted lips. So warm and soft...

JACKIE'S POV

Hmm huh oh waht...? Something feels...off. What is it? I cringed as something moved against my tongue. Huh? What is that? I remained still as I lightly touched over the slimy intruder with my own tongue, an automatic response to feel what it was. A...slug? Slug? That can't be right. Why would a slug be in my mouth? That doesn't make sense at all. Darkness pervaded my sight as I jumped, feeling a large body writhing against me. W-what the heck?! I-It's a _person_-! I whimpered and turned my head groping the sheets beside me. What - who-?!

"Elliot-!" I screamed hoping that he would wake up. W-where is he?! W-who in the world is on me-?! The figure paused and sighed lighting up my face to a fresh shade of red.

"Jackie...again. Say my name again." Elliot's deep voice resonated sending a jolt of electricity down my spine.

"E-Elliot?!" I shouted cringing away from his overbearing voice. W-what in the _world_-?!

"Yes...," He panted as something bit my shoulder.

"Ow! Elliot what's going on?!" I demanded struggling to kick him off. What is he doing?! His hands sneaked beneath my shirt gripping my waist.

"Whoa-!" I shouted, startled at his advance. His grumbling hums sent fear spiraling through my system.

_Oh my gosh-!_

"Elliot wake up!" I cried shoving against his chest.

"I love you Jackie." He huskily expressed panting hot air over my bare skin.

"Elliot stop-!" I shouted pushing against his shoulders in vain. Fear riddled my chest as I blindly searched the darkness for any recognition from my pleas. Please stop-!

"I love you...," He purred as he delivered a sharp bite. I snatched fistfuls of hair and yanked trying to get him off but he didn't even budge. A slender tuft of fur slid past my arms as he bit my stomach.

"I said _stop_-!" I screamed desperately, yanking on his ears.

"Urk-!" He huffed obviously feeling a great deal of pain.

"W-wake up Elliot! Stop!" I cried as he moved away. I kicked at the air just as he slammed into my torso and snatched my head up in his hands, crashing his lips over my mouth. I yelped and shoved against his face kicking at his legs. Get off me! I'm scared - I'm so scared-! Tears streaked my frightened face. Please stop...I'm so scared-!

"Stop-!" T-think, Jackie. Remember what you read-!

"Ouch!" I cried as he again bit my neck. The environment alternated between the warm sheets and the cool air as he rolled over. N-not again! C-calm; _think_! What calms a bunny down? I gritted my teeth and ravaged my prying fingers across his chest locating his neck. He sucked in a quick breath and sunk his teeth into my throat. Ow-! I quickly locked my arm around his neck keeping him from traveling any lower. He eagerly jutted up locking his pliable lips to mine. I whimpered as I fought against his overpowering body gaining the upper hand somehow and straddled his stomach.

P-petting...petting a rabbit can help calm it down. I hastily whipped my hand across his soft hair, holding my choke hold around his neck. His purring hums faded for a moment before coming back in longer swings with a deeper grunts. Oh _please_ let this work!

His taunt and sweaty body gradually relaxed along with his groans as I repeatedly and numbly stroke the base of his ears in slow and calming motions. I trembled terribly as his hands loosened their grip allowing me to quickly roll off of him. I yelped as I hit the ground in a tangled mess trapped beneath what felt like sheets.

"W-who's there?!" Elliot's regular voice gruffly demanded. I continued to fight with the sheets unable to find the opening.

"E-Elliot-!" I called. He's in his right mind now. But, of course, that's not going to stop me from ripping him a new butt hole.

"What the-? Jackie, what are you doing on the floor?" Elliot asked as the sheets were ripped off of me. I stiffened and gained a hold of the floor balancing myself out. "Whoa-! J-Jackie, what happened to your _clothes_?!"

"_You_ tell _me_! _You_ were the one that ripped them _off_-!" I hissed feeling my body. B-bra...I still have my bra and underwear on. That's good. But I can only imagine what his face looks like right about now. I clasped my chest realizing that it was unhooked. Oh what the hell-! I hastily reattached the embarrassing malfunction scurrying away from the rabbit.

"Ah, Jackie wait! What do you mean? I didn't rip your clothes...off...," His voice trailed off as something clicked. "Jackie, why is your shirt in my hand?"

"BECAUSE _YOU_ RIPPED IT OFF _NUMB NUTS_!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet. I feel embarrassed. I feel humiliated. I feel like running up to him and ripping his ears right out of his head. I feel like running and hiding my face from him.

"W-what in the world are you saying?" Elliot begged beyond confusion.

"I don't even _know_! Whenever you start humming in your chest you get like this! You freaking attack me and - and - and-!" I stuttered off unable to complete my sentence. This is such an embarrassment!

"Attack...?"

"_Yes_!" I hissed stomping off in what I thought was the direction of the door.

"W-where are you going?" He demanded touching my arm. I jerked back slamming right into the knob. I sucked in a quick breath but otherwise shook it off concentrating on the idiot before me. I'm trapped. I'm pissed. I want to go home. I want to get away from Elliot. Every time he touches me I get the insane desire to touch him back. Even when he forces me. I feel like I want- I want him to-

_GAH!_

"Home! I'm done with this f***ed up place!" I screamed shoving his chest back. I spun around and threw back the door stomping into the hallway. I don't care that I'm half naked! I'll f***ing _streak_ back home if I have to!

"Jackie! You're indecent! And-and your _language_-!" Elliot cried tapping his feet hurriedly behind me.

"I COULDN'T GIVE AN F***ING RATS HAIRY A**! Leave me _alone_ Elliot!" I hissed spewing out every curse I could possibly think of. The exit...the exit should be close by-

_Bang._

I stumbled back, holding my nose. Ow. There it is. I gritted my teeth and angrily shoved the doors back. I didn't even hesitate when I heard the pitter patter of rain and the smell of wet rocks; I marched forward letting the cold water do its business.

"Jackie! You'll freeze-!"

"No-!" I shouted, ripping my arm from his hold. I tripped, falling into a cold mess of slimy ground. Oh great. Just perfect. My valiant little escape has turned into me falling into a pit of mud. Just great.

"I am _done_ Elliot! I'm not a stupid little toy that you can screw around with and then just play stupid and expect me to let you off the hook!" I screeched, putting on a fiery mask of what little dignity I had left. I breathed heavily already trembling from the cold ground. It almost feels like fall it's so cold out. Why?

"Jackie...," Elliot trailed off touching my shoulder. I gasped as the electric shot through my veins, making me want to hold him and never let go. No. I will not succumb to his little games. Rather, I will completely eradicate whatever feeling this is. It's useless and will only get me hurt. I gritted my teeth and gripped his wrist kicking my foot out and miraculously made a direct hit to his shin.

"Ow-!" He cried as I yanked forward, throwing him into the mud as well. I scrambled to my feet but slipped falling right back into the pit. Crap-! A heavy hand clamped over my ankle and yanked me right back. I yelped as he pinned me, breathing hard.

"Let go-!

"No! Not until you've proven to me that you can be a responsible adult! Stop acting like such a child and just let me help you! Honestly Jackie, I thought better of you than this-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO GUILT TRIP ME YOU F***ING RETARDED STUPID RODENT?!" I shouted, shocked at his attempt to guilt me.

"Rodent-?!"

"_Yes_! First of all _you're_ that one that's acting like such a snot nosed _brat_! Plus-,"

_Slap._

My words halted, stuck in my throat as the stinging hit of his hand remained on my cheek. He...did he just hit me?

"E-Elliot...," I stuttered, shocked at my own trembling voice. Why? Why do I feel like crying right now? I flew through the air before his shoulder cut into my stomach. C-carrying-he's carrying me?

"P-put me down right now! I'm not a child Elliot!" I demanded viciously kicking and clawing at him.

"I will treat you like an adult when you start acting like one!" Elliot growled in response. My body stiffened. E-Elliot the second in command is back.

"B***s***!" I hissed continuing to struggle. I'm _not_ going to let him intimidate me a second time!

"You're the childish one here! And I-!" I gasped as his body vanished, replaced by a scalding hot substance which engulfed my entire body. I barely got a handle on the tile floor before I burst out of the water sputtering and gasping for air. T-the tub?! I shrunk back as he yanked me forward scrubbing a sharp toothed bristled object over my back.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Screw off you stupid rabbit!" I hissed kicking and struggling all the way. His hand shoved my head beneath the water wrenching me back up by the arm, coughing and struggling to expel excess water from my lungs. Tears were on the verge of being expelled as my throat closed up.

"T-this is _exactly_ what I'm talking about Elliot! If you think I'm going to let you do what you want with me you are sorely mistaken! Especially every time you try to actually screw me! I have every d*** _right_ to be pissed at you!" I vehemently hissed struggling to catch my breath. Why? Why is it so hard to breathe right now? I feel him. He's everywhere. No matter how hard I fight or try to run he's right there to catch me. I-I feel...trapped.

"S-screw you? S-since when- what are you talking about?!" Elliot cried, almost horrified.

"Every time I rub your ears or something you start grunting and then you try to rip my clothes off and _rape_ me! You nearly succeeded a few minutes ago!" I complained harshly shoving weakly against his chest. My arms are still too sore to do any real damage.

"G-grunting? I-I don't grunt-!" He had the audacity to argue back.

"Ah, I was afraid something like this would happen." We both stiffened as Blood's voice drifted over the frantic splashes.

"B-Blood?!" Elliot shouted, clearly taken off guard.

"Elliot." His cold, commanding voice made Elliot stiffen like a board all the while keeping a solid grip on me.

"W-what?"

"Do you remember what happened to that faceless maid a few years back?" Elliot's body froze up.

"H-holy f***-! Jackie, I'm so sorry-!" He gushed out in an apology clinging to me with an earnest apology.

"Thank me later, Jackie." Blood called leaving.

"Oh _now_ you understand?!" I hissed.

"Jackie...I'm so sorry, Jackie. Did I do anything to you?" his pained voice sent daggers through my chest. No...don't be so sad, Elliot.

"N-no, well, yes, but you never did anything _serious_ serious and-,"

"Oh thank goodness...," He sighed pressing his fluffy head to my shoulder. She stiffened unable to stop her reaction of placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Elliot I'm fine. Let's just...go to bed. I'm tired. We will deal with this in the morning." I groaned rubbing my aching head. Ugh...well, at least now he understands what he did. That's good enough for now right?

‡


	9. Chapter 9

My goodness **_THANK YOU SILENT LADY_**! Everybody love her because the idea she gave me is working wonders in my head. I greatly appreciate everyone who commented and are willing to help me with this series. I promise I'll do good on my part. So, once again, let's give a fantastic round of applause to the guest reviewer Silent Lady and enjoy this ingenious tale!

‡

"Elliot...why did you _have_ to bring me along too?" I groggily asked absolutely in no mood for more people to discover my newfound disability. The clicks of the rides and moving machinery did little to help ease my tension as we traveled through what was obviously the amusement park. I tensely listened to the boisterous sounds around me unable to decipher any of their voices. All I could hear was the hushed whispers and cautious mutterings which drifted through the crowds at every turn. Boris and Mary aren't here...yet.

"Aren't you having fun though? We are at the amusement park!" Elliot cheerfully said protectively tugging on my arm. Ugh...what's so fun about it?

"Not at all. You're here for territory negotiations and I'm here to what? Make sure Mary doesn't go nuts?" I snapped already irritated with the heat and the lack of ability to see. I really, really don't want anyone to see me so weak...

"Huh? Ah, Jackie!" Boris's voice cried. Oh gosh I spoke too soon...

"Ah, hey Boris-,"

"Hey! Not so close!" Elliot barked pulling me into his arm. I jerked back, stunned. Elliot?

"Elliot, don't be so rude!" I reprimanded glaring in his general direction. His arm remained stiff as I heard a click, as if he was readying his gun to shoot. _Seriously_-?!

"Whoa~ what's wrong Elliot?" Boris asked curiously with a certain note to his voice. Oh no...please don't tease him Boris...he's on the verge of a mental break down.

"None of your business _Cheshire cat_." Elliot growled with the voice of the second in command of the mafia. I swear what is _with_ him?!

"Hm~," Boris hummed thoughtfully.

"Hey-!" Elliot hissed as a gloved hand clamped over my wrist, keeping Elliot from pulling me away. My head snapped up in Boris's direction searching for his face in the dark space. I lightly clenched his hand back, almost eager to switch hands even if it was just for a little while.

"Hey Jackie, why is Elliot acting like...this - Jackie, why aren't you looking at me?" Crap-!

_BANG._

I yelped and instinctively cowered into Elliot's side from the sound of a bullet smacking the cobblestone ground. Shocked gasps and light screams sounded from costumers as they scurried off in a mad flurry anxious to escape the imminent fight. I intently listened for Boris's voice. Did Elliot hit him?!

"Boris?" I asked aloud trying to hear his quiet footsteps.

"Ho~ nice try March. Wanna go again?" Boris teased as I heard his gun click somewhere off to the right.

"Boris-!" Elliot began with a voice so filled with rage it left shivers shooting down my spine. Why is Elliot acting like this? It's ridiculous!

"Calm down Elliot. We are here for territory negotiations; _not_ to make small fights." Blood said as his heels clicked against the pavement.

"Ah, right." Elliot said as he quickly followed him. I looked back in Boris's direction unable to spit out an apology for Elliot's behavior. Wow...I can't believe Blood just defused that little spat with a few quick, curt words. I'm impressed.

"Elliot, why would you do that? Boris is a _friend_-!" I reprimanded tugging on his arm for attention as I blindly let him lead. I tripped and stumbled over the uneven ground needing his support so I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

"Friend...then what about me, Jackie?" Elliot questioned in his deep, mature voice. I stiffened slightly taken off guard by his sudden shift in tone. What's gotten into him lately?

"You're driving me _crazy_!" I snapped smacking his arm. His hand tightened around mine as if frightened that I was going to try and pull away.

"Jackie...," he whined in his adorable baby voice. I can imagine it now; he's probably on the verge of stupid tears for yelling at him. He's such a baby-!

"Elliot, what's your problem? Boris was only saying hello to me!" I growled jumping right back into the topic before to avoid an embarrassing conversation that should be had in private; not in front of Blood and the twins. At all. Wait...where _are_ the twins? I haven't heard them for a while now.

"Boris is-!" Elliot started before holding his tongue.

"Boris is..._what_ Elliot?" I dangerously growled. Boris is a precious friend who never lets me down. Don't tell me he's going to make some snide remark and insult him in front of me? I gasped as a sudden force rammed into me, slamming me onto the ground.

_BAMM_!

I painfully huffed from Elliot's weight as he rolled off. M-M-Mary's shotgun-!

"Oh? Is that all you have 'Mary'~ how boring 'Mary'. You must be getting quite old 'Mary~," Blood hummed aloud provoking the land owner into a nuclear meltdown.

"Kindly kiss off and **DIE**!" Gowland's voice shouted.

_BAMM BAMM BAMM!_

"Mary-!" Elliot shouted with a growl. His hand slipped from mine immediately making my heart ache. "Stay here Jackie."

"Hey, wait-!" Don't leave me here blind and defenseless-! I helplessly listened to his tapping feet as more rounds of bullets went off. I smartly curled up into a ball leaning against what I thought was a part of a building. Where am I in the park? Maybe I can go hide somewhere-

"Ah, the owner!"

"We need to defend the owner!" Some attendants shouted. I sunk lower to the ground as I heard their feet tap against the ground a mere few inches from my head.

"Gah-!" One shouted as I hurt a thump land close by along with a round of bullets. I jumped back away before hands snatched my shoulders. I nearly shrieked as a hand hastily slapped over my mouth.

"Shh. You can explain what happened later." Boris muttered worriedly as he yanked me to my feet, dragging me out of the fight. His hand fell from mine, making the world go blank. I struggled to follow him but only darkness prevailed in my line of sight.

"Wait, Boris!" I helplessly cried. I don't know where I'm going-! My heart constricted at the proof of my own weakness. I - I have no idea where I am. I strained my ears struggling to hear his deft footsteps-

_CLANG~G~G~G~G!_

I yelped and fell back clutching my newfound bruise on my head and shoulder as I fell back.

"Who the _hell_ keeps moving these poles around?!" I shouted, frustrated. Tears of frustration began to brim at the sides of my eyes. What the heck...why am I so weak-!?

"Jackie, are you alright?" Boris asked as two hands settled on my shoulder. I hesitated before shaking my head, biting my lip to prevent any more tears from falling.

"Ah~ we can't stay here. Let's go to my place for a little bit." Boris said as two arms wrapped around me.

Why...why do I have to depend on others like this? I hate it-!

‡

"Ah, so that's what happened...," Boris muttered tilting my head up with his hand to look at my eyes. I clutched his boa tightly trying to calm my raging nerves. This sucks...

"A-And worst of all Elliot is acting like a complete and total _jerk_ and won't give me even enough room to even _breathe_-!" I choked out. So annoying...I know he's trying to help and show me his affection but, seriously, it's driving me _nuts_-! A small chuckle sounded as a soft blanket patted my eyes. I jumped, startled as my tears were wiped away by soft hands.

"It's alright Jackie. At least you're away from him now right?" I sniffed. True.

"...I should go back." I gloomily reported fiddling with a slimmer, softer part of the boa. Oh? I lightly felt the piercings within it. His tail? He very rarely lets me play with that.

"Don't." Boris said catching my hand. I held fast as an automatic response, not wanting to let go of his guidance.

"Why? He's probably freaking out right now." I don't need Elliot tearing up the whole place just because he can't find me.

"If you go now you'll ruin my little game." Boris chuckled as his hand trembled with excitement.

"Game?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah; don't you want to get back at him? At least a little bit?" Boris pried as his head dropped to my shoulder tickling my skin with his tufts of hair. I shouldn't. He's really worried about me. He'll be like mama bear when she can't find her cub. I should-

"Of course I do." I grinned, shaking his hand.

ELLIOT'S POV

"Hah~ Blood, did you really have to do that?" I sagged against the wall, exhausted after running all the way back to the mansion.

"Of course I did. Negotiations weren't going anywhere and I was bored."

"You started insulting Mary the second you saw him and didn't even say a word about negotiations." I said with a sigh fanning the sweat beading on my head.

"Well, it's better than leaving my lover at the park." Blood purred. Lover?

Jackie.

OH S***-!

I immediately leapt to my feet bounding right out the door. How could I have possibly forgoten?! I-I was so busy protecting Blood tha - that I - unconsciously I-! I ran faster than I possibly could leaping right over the amusement park's gate, much to the dismay and amazement of other faceless. I darted to the place I left her.

She's gone.

Facing up, however, was a bright white sheet of paper with a rock weighing the edge of it down so it wouldn't blow away. I plucked it off the ground looking at the crude writing.

_Thine princess be, if thee wish to see, in the highest tower of three._

_- Boris_

That rotten rangy cat-! How dare he take her? Does he have _any_ idea who he is up against? Anyone could come and kill her and and-!

I'll strangle that mangy p****-!

‡

Oh~ looks like Pierce isn't the only one Boris likes to play cat and mouse with. What do you think will be Jackie's reaction when she's found? And how many notes will Elliot have to go through before finding her? Write down your answers in the review and let me know what you think; A reviewer gave me this stupendous idea so all are welcome! **_REVIEW_**!


	10. Chapter 10

I may or may not come back to this at a later date and add in more details but...I don't feel like it and I want to move on so yeah enjoy anyway :3

‡

ELLIOT'S POV

My breaths came in slow and steady as I uneasily eyed Vivaldi sitting in her throne ordering yet another execution. I've already searched the building unable to find the note so where...? My eye never left her long scepter as she waved it about in the air. Could it be in that? No, impossible. I am in the tallest tower of the three so it should be -

My ears twitched as I heard the slight scuffle of a shoe. I immediately dove forward barely evading the bullet of Peter's gun.

"Tch. The filth dodged it." He sneered aiming once more.

"Oh? What is Blood's pet doing here?" Vivaldi noted spying me. I'm out in the open -! "I suspect a spy, then...guards! Seize him!" She demanded as she herself left the scene. Great. This is just perfect. I rolled over the side as an axe swung over my head with attempted decapitation as I hopped about the floor. A slight flutter of white near the ceiling caught my eye. The note -! Just as the guards swooped in for the kill my muscles released the tension sending me sailing through the air ripping the note from the tape holding it. Got it -!

"Hello Mr. Rabbit!" Ace's voice cried from below. My eyes narrowed as I fired off a few rounds at the knight forcing him to retreat a few steps before darting towards the door. My eyes narrowed as guards on either side began to push the doors close on me. Oh carrot sticks. I crouched down and leapt through the shutting door barely clearing slabs of metal. Whew...

"There he is!"

****-!

‡

I angrily darted through town crushing the next note in my fist. That stupid cat! I'll skin him alive when I find him! I dipped down barely dodging a bullet from a Heart Castle guard. ****-! I spun around shooting the son of a ***** dead center in the head. He crumpled to the ground as I rounded an alley hiding from the pursuers. Only Heart Castle has three 'towers' and I barely caught sight of this note tied to the very tip of it. I gritted my teeth struggling to quell my infinite rage.

Jeez...I nearly got caught pulling something like that off! I grumbled under my breath cursing the Knight of Hearts as I looked over a clear slit in my scarf. He nearly got me while my back was turned. I hastily unfolded the note glaring over the next play on words.

_If me you wish to concur then find the place the kitty never purrs._

Kitty never purrs? I thumped my head against the wall. How am I supposed to know the place Boris hates?! Let's see...he likes Heart Castle and the Amusement park so he can't be there. Alright then; where else does Boris hate? The mansion? No, the twins are there and he likes them so that can't be it. Not the circus either. So then that leaves -

"Elliot~ I found you!" I sucked in a quick breath evading Ace's sword as it dug into the wall. I flipped out of the way sliding across the ground as I pulled my weapon. He blinked and broadly grinned yanking the thick slab of sharpened metal from the wall. "Aw, I missed!"

"Shut up Ace! I don't have time to mess around right now!" I growled glancing over the note again. The place the kitty never purrs would be...where?

"Huh? What's that?" Ace questioned pulling the note from my hand. I abandoned the slip of paper leaping out of his reach as he read it over with a puzzled smile. "A riddle?"

"Yeah. Boris kidnapped Jackie." I bluntly growled riveting with fury. That stupid cat...he better not hurt her!

"Really? Sounds like fun! Can I play?" He euphorically asked, his past hunt forgotten. I heavily exhaled pulling the paper from his hands.

"You don't even know your rights from your lefts."

"Yeah...but I'm smart enough to know that the riddle is talking about the clock tower."

"...Huh?" I asked looking over the paper again. That's the place Boris hates?

"Yep! I've seen Boris there a few times and he's never purred once!" He unhelpfully cried. The Clock Tower...he's got a point. Julius is dreary and negative, sucking the fun out of anything. So of course Boris wouldn't have fun there and therefore would not purr. My clock sank. Ugh..._really_? My clock did little flips as I glanced in the tower's direction. I'll have to sneak in and then - , "Here, let's go~!"

"Gah -!" I huffed as Ace swung his arm around my neck dragging me along in the opposite direction. I shoved against his stomach dragging him the correct way.

"Huh? Where are you going? The Clock Tower is this way~!" Ace stupidly sang trying to get me to come along.

"You blockhead! That's the way to the mansion not the Clock Tower!" I hissed catching his attention.

"Really? Oh, I see! So it's a right and then a left and then three rights and then a right again?" He asked sounding proud of his stupidity. I slapped my hand over my face pushing him off.

"Here, let's just meet up at the Clock Tower alright?" I offered eager to have him frolic away without me.

"Ok~." he hummed prancing off in the wrong direction. I guffawed. Idiot.

I flitted through the streets bounding over faceless as I hurried to the Clock Tower. I just want to get this over and done with...I hate the Clock Maker more than _anything_! Boris definitely must have known that...that stupid cat! Shivers shot down my spine as I leered over the dark creepy stones encasing the hermits home. Every little tick of a clock made my own speed up with fear. I hate it here...I hate this place -!

"Julius!" I hissed banging open the door to his secluded room. He jumped slightly, flickering his gaze up to me before rustling some bolts together. "Where -!"

"Take it." He miserably said holding a piece of paper out as he rummaged among some clock pieces. I straightened up blankly staring at the note itself. Really? That easily? After I hate to fight tooth and nail with the residents of Heart Castle and here he is, offering it without a fight?

"Huh?" I said, frozen in the doorway.

"Take this and your childish game elsewhere. I will have no part of it." He harshly finalized lying the note on the desk as he continued with his work.

"Uh...," I mumbled unable to come up with any words to express my clashing of emotions.

"Well? Take it and leave." He impatiently growled working hard on a particular clock. I hesitantly placed my hand on the paper flashing my eyes over the clockmaker. Really? It's this easy? I carefully withdrew it and trotted back to the door never letting the man leave my sights. Really? This easy?

"Uh, thank you?" I expressed unable to come up with any sneering remarks.

"_Leave_." I hastily did as he said ushering myself out of the tower without a pause in beat. Really? That was...startlingly easy. I parted the note glancing over the words.

...

You've got to be kidding me...

JACKIE'S POV

I sharply exhaled nearly collapsing onto the ground with Boris. Our rasping strangled our laughter as we grappled the bench beside us for support. I blindly ran my fingers down the long stable strips of wood that appeared to be floating in mid air.

"W-W-Where else?" I excitedly gasped. Man he was close...Elliot nearly had us there for a minute. If Boris hadn't used his little door trick then Elliot would have ripped his tail right out. I chuckled imagining myself holding Elliot back from tearing Boris's head off.

"I-I-I was thinking the Mansion but he k-knows that place too well. Back at the Amusement Park maybe?" Boris purred as the seat beneath me shifted and a hand floated over my arm, guiding me to my feet.

"Hm...how about back at the Amusement Park and I'll be sitting in the Ferris Wheel for him?" I offered.

"Blech no." Boris immediately rejected with a sour note. I guffawed and patted his hand in a comforting way. I knew that was going to be his answer.

"Well, at least that way I have time to talk him down so he doesn't rip you in half right?" I explained my sound reasoning. "Plus you could turn on the ride once he gets in so he can't immediately hunt you down."

"Alright." He purred with a dangerous note to his voice. Huh? That was a little too fast... "let's go!" He crowed excitedly dragging me along with him. I stumbled before finding a good pace trotting along with the suddenly enthusiastic cat.

What's gotten into him?

‡

Sorry that it took so long but I was running out of ideas and, frankly, didn't feel like writing this one in particular~ if I'm not in the mood I can't write too well. It's all good though! This shall continue so no worries~ Love ya, ma little Chickadees! Oh, and where do you think the next location is on his paper? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~ :3


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there~ sorry I haven't really written for Orange Rose but I've been busy and haven't really have any good ideas. AND TO ALL ELLIOT LOVERS LISTEN HERE! There's a new story by the name of 'Checkmate' by Sleeping Moon that's made between Elliot and her OC. I think it's very well written and it will rip your heart out; in a good way! So go check it out if you're interested in a good Elliot story.

‡

"Now, just sit in here ok?" Boris purred excitedly bounding off behind the main power source. The on button is held down by tape so all Boris needs to do to plug it in to get it started. I smiled mindlessly swinging my legs as I admired the dim colored line on the ceiling.

I can see shapes.

It is faint but there is a dim outline everywhere I turn. As long as I'm somewhere familiar I'll be able to know where to go. Although I really have trouble pinpointing moving objects. Like when Boris was leading me before; his outline was fuzzy when he paused to look where he was going before it vanished, coupled with him dragging me. I continuously rubbed my good eye trying to do away with the protective covering.

"Get ready!" Boris voice warned once again vanishing. I tensed slightly. What am I going to say? Surprise? Will he be mad or happy to see me? I'm...not too sure what he'll do. My heart sunk. Oh gosh...without Boris here to muddle my logic I'm beginning to realize just how terrible I really am. I've got to get out of here before he -

"Jackie!"

Too late. My head snapped up towards his voice as my breathing hitched. He sounds desperate. I yelped as two strong arms suddenly yanked me forward smacking me into an immovable object. I clutched at his jacket unable to choke out the words 'I'm sorry'. I - I'm fine. What I did is _nothing_ compared to how clingy he was for the past number of time changes! "Jackie...Jackie, Jackie...," he mumbled continuing to ravish my back with his hands, ensuring himself that I was the real deal.

"W-What?" I hesitantly asked. Why is he repeating my name? A firm pair of lips pressed against my mouth conveying his fright with trembling flesh. I held still unable to process what is happening. K-Kissing me...he's kissing me? I leaned back covering my lips.

"Elliot what -," his clothes muffled my question as he pulled me into yet another embrace kissing my forehead.

"I'm so happy you're safe." He muttered rubbing my neck with his thumb as he cradled me closer. My heart skipped a beat as his fingers sent warm trails over my skin. Every touch kept me on edge as I struggled to predict where his next caress would be. I can't see when he'll touch me so when he does - shivers shot down my spine as his lips, presumably, touched my head.

"E-Elliot?" Safe? Did he think I was in danger? My legs buckled as the doors slammed shut with the music and roaring of the engine moving it.

"What the -?!" Elliot snarled clicking his gun into place.

"Elliot!" I rushed forward pushing him back with all my might.

"Whoa -!" He cried falling back as his arms caught me. I breathed hard clutching his...legs? Ah...I fell onto his lap? I shakily rose to my feet as Elliot pulled me to the side sitting me right down next to him. "Who - "

"It's fine Elliot. Boris just turned on the Ferris Wheel." Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that.

"I'll _murder_ that ******* cat -!" He snarled clutching my hand tightly.

"Elliot, why would you say that?!"

"He kidnapped you!" He growled.

"I was willing!" My breath froze. Why would I say that?

"...What?" He asked, shocked.

"I _willingly_ went with him." I continued unable to put the brakes on my emotional rampage.

"_Why_?" He begged sounding deeply hurt. I cringed at his sadness but my emotional flare continued, undeterred.

"Because you were so _clingy_! You wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom alone!" I vented irked at this whole situation.

"I was afraid you would hurt yourself -,"

"What? Just because I'm blind you think I'm useless?!" I irrationally demanded clenching my fists. This jerk -! I gasped as his large hands enveloped my biceps slamming me up against the side. I breathed hard barely catching sight of his fuzzy outline getting steadily closer. His breath tickled my lips before he stopped.

"Yes." He breathed sounding very hurt. Elliot...

"Well, I'm not useless, alright?!" I hissed struggling to even push back. His arms of steel held firm cutting off the blood to my hands. Too tight -!

"I know you're not useless." He whined as warmth, soft flesh touched my lips. I jumped, startled as he retreated in the same instant, "but that doesn't mean I still don't worry."

"E-Elliot -!" I started as my heart frantically pounded from another soft kiss. My heart was on the verge of exploding as he captured me in his embrace carefully navigating his kisses to my jaw. I lightly pushed back unable to gain the courage to retreat. His touches were too nice, too sweet to be harshly shoved away.

"Jackie, I -,"

_SLAP._

I hate it.

I loathe that sweetness he is showing me after so much worry I put him through.

I despise the fact that he'll accept me back this easily after tricking him and making him run around town searching for me in a panic.

It's disgusting.

"I'm sick of you bugging me Elliot. Please leave me alone." My throat began to close up with the feeling of claustrophobia. He's too close. He's too close to my heart and feelings. His ties to my physical body are frightening me; every time he hugs me I yearn to hold him back. Why bother doing something like this if I'm just going to break his clock later when I go home?

Doing this is humane. Elliot remained eerily silent as his outline vanished, following the ride rocking a bit. He got up? I cringed into the corner as a cold splash of air hit my face. He opened the _door_?!

"Fine. I, Elliot March, will leave you alone as you ask." He firmly confided with an icy cold tone. I could feel my eyes widen as I realized what I've done.

"Elliot, I -!"

"No. Have a good life with Boris." He finalized. I remained frozen, waiting for more words but none came.

"E-Elliot?" I asked dropping to my knees. W-Where is he? Did he jump out?

"Elliot, please answer me." I choked out as my heart was crushed. I feebly patted the ground searching for his feet. I froze and leaned back as my hands grasped the thin edge of the ride, a warning that if I went any farther I would end up falling to my death.

"E-Elliot?" I called for the last time straining my ears to hear the bunny man.

He left.

Just like that and he's gone.

With just a few simple words he's left me.

Did our...relationship just end?

My weak limbs dropped me to the ground as I clutched my aching chest. Fiery water streaked my cheeks as I struggled to comprehend what I've done. Way to go, Jackie. You just screwed a wonderful friendship. Just like that and he's gone. I grasped the worn leather seats of the ride unable to get to my feet. Did our relationship, no, just our friendship, not mean anything to him? That he would leave me so easily? Yeah, of course he left. It makes sense. He probably just wised up and realized that I wasn't worth it. Yeah...that's probably what it was. And my cruel words...were just the trigger? Or am I thinking too much? A hiccup choked out as I wiped away the tears blurring the lines into one tangled mess. Once; once I've let my emotions get the better of me and I went and scared him off. Elliot...why? Why did you leave so easily?

"Jackie, are you alright? I saw Elliot jump out and run off - _oh my catnip_! Jackie, are you alright?!" Boris cried as his hands clamped over my shoulders. I bit my lip unable to control my sobbing. I'm awful...I'm a terrible person for doing that! What was I thinking? Telling him that? I - I - I -!

"I'm awful -!" I wailed hiding my eyes. My body convulsed with tears as I struggled to control myself. What's wrong with me? It's fine. It's all good. It's better this way anyway.

"What did he do to you?!" Boris demanded with a snarl.

"N-Nothing... I-_I'm_ the terrible one!" I sobbed spilling my guts out to the feline. He calmly listened without saying a word as I bubbled out the words about what happened.

‡

"So that's what it was..." Boris said in a pondering tone.

"H-He was just glad I was safe b-but then I go and -!" I shouted struggling to wipe away my drying tears.

"Then that means he doesn't think very much of you." Boris said, confirming my fears. A new round of tears were unleashed drenching my hands in the salty water. My numb cheeks were hardly aware of Boris's sandpaper tongue darting across my face cleaning up the tears that fell. I lamely tried to push him away. Anymore affection from anyone in any form is only going to make me feel worse about myself. I don't deserve all this kindness.

"Jackie, please don't cry. I'm right here." Boris pleaded pushing my head down against a soft object. His boa? I buried myself in its long tufts trying to drown myself in the endless furry ocean.

"B-B-But Elliot -!" I choked out gripping his shirt. Boris sighed heavily as he stood up.

"I'll go get him." Boris said clearly hurt somehow. Huh?

"Why, Boris?" Why does he want to torture me? I cringed as two fingers pinched my nose together.

"Did you notice that you haven't once said my name _once_ this entire time?" He growled, clearly frustrated.

"Boris?" I called, puzzled. I said his name...didn't I?

...

"Boris?" No answer. Did he...really leave too? I heavily sighed struggling to wipe the evidence away. I need to calm down. But it's going to look very obvious that I was crying. Elliot...will he actually come back? Or will he and Boris just get into another fight?

What will I say to him? Or, both of them if they both come back? Oh man...this isn't good. Will Boris listen in and tease me about it later? How I can't keep friends? Man this really sucks...I unsteadily got to my feet concentrating on wavy lines heading straight towards me. Huh? Is that Elliot already? I unsteadily walked towards him using my hands as guides to help me along the way.

"Elliot, I'm really sorry about what I said. You didn't deserve that; no one does." I hastily began eager to retie our friendship. A faint blush settled across my cheeks. If not more, really. I waited for a response as the lines vanished and the sound of running feet hit the pavement. Huh? He's...running? I wavered back as it got louder by the second. Is he running at me?

No, that's impossible; Elliot run much faster than that and Boris doesn't make a sound running. This is someone else.

"Elliot -!" I screamed as large burly arms entrapped my body.

"I got 'er -!" The voice bellowed as he swung me around. I gritted my teeth and jabbed my elbow back, my blow softened by his jelly filled stomach. "oof -!

"Screw off! Who are you?!" I demanded, leaping back with wide eyes. I desperately searched the moving waving lines unable to make a full picture out of the masses. I'm blind as a bat here. I carefully paced back making sure to keep my balance. If I even so much as trip I'm _screwed_. I gasped as powerful arms snatched my wrist from behind hooking the elbow around my throat and yanked back.

"I'll kill you -!" She shrieked clicking a gun by my head. What -?!

_BANG._

I struggled to understand what was going on as I spun around from the suddenly loose arms kicking at her pliable body.

"Tch...worthless scum. We don't need filth that run on emotions." A cold voice hissed. I whipped around darting right into an immovable body.

"Hey hey, what's the rush little lady?" He crooned crushing my arms. I felt his body, finding his hip. "Oh? Frisky aren't we -," I stomped my foot darn hard onto his show making him howl as I punched him in the throat. I slipped back, thankful for the lucky hit.

"Hey, little foreign girl, you're surrounded, you know that?" Another voice chirped delightfully. I stiffened listening to the guffaws and giggles around me. She's right; I am surrounded.

"Let's have some fun while we're at it." There was a pause, as though they were waiting for permission.

"Have at it for...five minutes." He relented much to their delight. My heart sped up as adrenaline pumped thickly through my veins. Play? That word, as far as I'm concerned, is never good.

"Fun~," one purred as something poked my side. I immediately whipped around kicking at the object, listening to his cackle and scuffling shoe as he tactfully retreated.

"Hoo~ that was close. Let me try, too." Another cried. My head whipped around towards the voice as a sharp pain thumped against my head.

"Ah-!" I cried hitting the ground as I grasped the struck area. He punched me?!

"Hey, hey~ don't mark her up too much. The fun is only beginning~," a sweet, charming woman's voice cooed as something sharp trailed my arms. I jumped back slapping her hand away as I glared into the darkness. "She's blind."

"Hah? What are you talking about?" One asked.

"Hu hu~...don't you see those eyes? Those wonderfully, confused lost little eyes? Did the other faceless from earlier do this? Such fine work my sister did~," she purred as something prodded by my cheek. I yelped under my breath and took a swing at the floating object, missing and spinning around to my own momentum. Chuckles immediately followed as they realized just how helpless I am. I shuttered unable to retain my brave front. I can't take them. Not all of them. My only chance...

"E-Elliot." I whispered under my breath hardly able to utter the shameful word.

"Huh? What was that dear?" One of them taunted. I threw my head into the air sucking in a deep breath.

"ELLIOT I'M BEING ATTACKED _PLEASE_ HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs alerting the world to the events taking place.

"Hee -!" One cried, startled.

"Stop her! Gag that dirty mouth -!" A voice sourly commanded as a hint of panic took place. I continued to unleash the most gut wrenching shriek I could muster. Not of fright; no, not at all. More so of alarm so everyone will know what's happening. So Elliot will be able to find my body at the very least. Elliot, I'm so sorry. My screamed was muffled as a gag filled my mouth tightening to the point of laceration of my jaws. I kicked and flailed, ripping off the gag as I continued to scream. Elliot will hear me; I know it. His hearing is the best. So please...Elliot, come help me.

A sharp needled pain pinned against my neck as arms restrained me. Needle? Poison?! I gagged and twitched, struggling to overcome the sudden sluggishness that consumed my body. My screams died down to whispers as the strength abandoned my limbs. Ah...crap, I'm losing it. Elliot...Elliot...

Please help me.

GASP! She finally admitted that she really needs help and that she's completely helpless~ how do you think Elliot is going to react when he finds what they are doing to her? PM and REVIEW and give me ideas~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next as usual :3


	12. Chapter 12

I love her.

It's as simple as that. Nothing else can explain this aching in my chest. When she scolded me like that...I actually _liked_ it. A lot. More so than when Blood compliments me. My clock ticked a little faster emphasizing my excitement. I trotted through the Amusement park searching for her. After cooling down for a bit I realize what a child I acted. Jealous because of a cat? Ridiculous! I shouldn't have run with my tail between my legs like that. Besides, I'm nothing like Peter!

Chagrin hit me hard. Ah...so _that's_ what she meant. I was only doing it for her own _safety_. I'm worried about that message on her back still. My feet carried me faster as I hurried through the streets towards the Ferris wheel. How could I have just left her like that? Unprotected and blind...****! I'm such an idiot! Blinded by pain I didn't even think about her safety. I silently bereted myself as I turned the corner.

"Do you have her?" A husky voice breathed hastily, huffing as if he was carrying a heavy load. Huh? That voice...is familiar. I hurried towards the ride darting in and out of streets.

"T-The decoys are ready." Another hesitantly muttered with a pained huff. What kind of heavy thing are they talking about? My clock ticked painfully. Could it be Jackie...? No, it can't be. I'm thinking too much.

"Good hell she put up a fight...," another added, voice burdened with weight. My ear twitched. Her? A fight? I drew my gun leaping into the clearing. Four faceless stiffened with fear, each carrying a burlap sack large enough to fit a body into.

"****-!" One cried as they immediately scattered like cockroaches under a light.

"Jackie!" I shouted bounding after the closest one. I knew it. The second I turned my back they were on her like ants to a cake.

_BANG._

The man shuttered to the ground as I ripped the heavy sack from his dying fingers ripping the fibers apart. Bundles upon bundles of disgusting carrots bled from the bag pouring into the street. What -?! I sucked in a quick breath. 'are the decoys ready?'. _That's_ what he meant -!

I immediately darted after another using my speed to my advantage. The man yelped and made a quick turn into an alley hoping to use evasive maneuvers to avoid me. I didn't even slow down for the turn as I jumped up, pushing off the wall to keep my speed and flitted right after him.

_BANG._

The man shuttered to the ground as I lunged forward catching the sack so she wouldn't hurt her head. The lumpy baggage sent chills down my spine as I ripped it open, only to find more of the disgusting orange ****. ****-!

I spun on my heels, ears twitching as I furiously tracked down the remaining two. Tch; they went in opposite directions. I hurried to the closest one trailing him into the kiddy section of the park. I huffed loudly skidding to a stop as I scanned the area. W-Where did he go. I slowly exhaled calming my racing ticket. Relax...

And _listen_.

The silence of the rides made my shoulders shutter. It's all quite. A faint whisper of wind skated past the long thick slabs of metal in the rollercoaster sending a faint whistling through the air. Tick...ticking. Ticking of a clock.

_BANG._

I glared angrily over to the man as he fell over, dead. Fool. My hearing is better than anything. I gritted my teeth listening to the sounds in the bag. Not a thump nor a tick resonated from the ****** thing. More carrots? I bounded forward angrily spilling the vegetation over the ground. Again -! The other one...the other one has to be her! I slowly exhaled straightening my ears and observed every little detail the unusually silent park had to offer. Mary and Boris...where are they even? Surely Mary would have sensed something is amiss in his territory. My clock ticked faster as I zeroed in on frantic heavy breathing and a furiously ticking clock.

Gotcha.

I angrily sprinted through the streets leaping over lamp posts and benches as I hurried to the dead man. I can hear it; Jackie's breathing within the bag. But...I can't hear her heartbeat. Did that man stop it? My eyes narrowed as I rounded a corner spying the man's shoe vanish behind the alley. You're mine -!

_BANG._

I lowered my gun watching as he shuttered to the ground. I hastily breathed out a relieved sigh. Jackie...I snatched hold of the bag listening to her fluttering breath. Is she hurt? I ripped it apart spying a faceless. My eyes widened as I stumbled back. F-Faceless?! J-Jackie...then where is Jackie?! Her mad, choking rasps choked past her blood stained teeth as her head lolled around.

"Death shall come on swift wings and quick claws...," she madly wheezed cackling crazily as she spat out more blood, "it's true...it's true! Master! I see the beauty now! I understand why you made me wait! Master, it's stupendous! He's frightened beyond wits!" She screamed to no one jerking with the last bit of life she had. "Master, it's beautiful! Thank you! This is genius! Master I -,"

"Shut up wench; I'm listening."

_BANG_

JACKIE'S POV

I heaved heavily as a force smacked into my side. I tore at the burlap's opening struggling to claw my way out.

"Are we ready? Can we start now?" One asked excitedly. I gritted my teeth and wormed within the back, kicking the sides with all my might. I can't rip it -!

"Hm...yes. I believe he should be within earshot now. Working with you all...has been a true pleasure. Now, excuse me; there are other things I must prepare." His voice faded as footsteps dimmed.

"Yes, excellent master! We shall do our part _brilliantly_!" A woman clapped euphorically. I gasped as the tail end was yanked up, slipping the encasing off my body. I immediately tore at the gag feeling the grass prickling my fingers. We're in...the woods?

"Now, my pretty little girl...," I stiffened as a finger tilting my chin up exposing my throat, "scream for Elliot." The breath caught in my throat.

We're in the middle of the woods.

They want Elliot to come and he'll probably be all alone.

He'll hear me and then he'll come.

And then they'll shoot him dead.

"Make me." I foolishly spat, my fate sealed. They're going to hurt me. Mercilessly. And I have no idea who is where and where is what. I'm blind as a bat and can't do anything about it. Her finger stiffened as she slid her finger off.

"Why aren't you crying? I thought foreigners are weak?" Someone questioned in a deep voice.

"Some are some aren't." I'm just the kind that can take a hell of a beating. I thank you, my awful mother, for one thing done right.

"Really? Then I wonder...what will it take to make the little foreigner scream?" She cooed in a bubble gum voice as something hard kicked my side. I yelped and jumped to my knees, holding the aching spot as I staggered to my feet. Ah...ouch. That hit my kidney.

"I have no idea really. My mother...when was the last time she made me scream? When I was, what, eight? I don't think I've ever really screamed after that."

"But you screamed at the park." One pointed out as something rammed into my gut. I heaved, coughing as I slumped forward.

"That was to let him know where I was; it wasn't fear." I explained struggling to calm my racing heart. I've neared death through beatings...how many times? Five? I sighed. Nothing makes this any different.

The only difference is how I choose to go at this point.

"Are you sure?"

"I know how it sounded. It was more desperate than I meant." I wheezed with a pathetic attempt of a smile. I cringed as someone snatched a fistful of hair ripping my head back.

"You...are a masochist?" One asked, puzzled as a sharp blow smacked into my ribs. I hacked out my pain grasping someone's steady arm before he tore it away, leaving me to my unsteady legs.

"No. When I was younger...I decided to die with a smile on my face." Just like my lovely brother Jay. I internally cringed recalling that awful accident that took his life. Ah...Jay. Why did you have to go and pull me out of the way of that eighteen-wheeler?

"Hm~ that's interesting. But there are no replacements for foreigners aren't there?" One asked, puzzled.

"Nope." My smile fell as I touched the choker on my throat. None at all; but that doesn't mean I need to continue grieving about it. I sucked in a quick breath as my leg buckled according to sharp obtuse pain. I dropped to the ground, clenching my teeth. Ouch -! It feels like someone just took a sledgehammer to the back of my knee!

"Boo~ I thought she would scream while we distracted her. Hm~ what else to do~," the woman asked thoughtfully.

"Oh! I've got an idea to really make him mad~," one of them sang as my shirt was ripped clean off. My eyes grew wide as I was shoved to the ground. Someone with skinny fingers held my wrists down as another fiddled with my belt slipping the leather right out.

"Hey -!" I shouted as my legs felt the tender grass. I scrambled to my feet as my heart began to pound hard. They won't...will they? I backed up feeling gravel beneath my feet for a change. A path. A path with a different texture. A path where there will be no trees to hit me as I run.

It's a path to somewhere away from here.

"Oh~ those are some pretty black laced panties you got there miss~," one hummed as a hand snatched my wrist. I pulled back ensuring that he wasn't going to let go. A chance -! I kicking my leg out, slopping slipping past his and hooked it behind his knees. He let out a startled shout as I painfully flipped him over my back, smashing his body into the gravel as I tore his arm back. His blood curling scream filled the air as I stumbled off of him, darting down the path as fast as I dared to run.

"Stop her -!" The woman shouted.

"Elliot..._ELLIOT_!" I screamed, making sure he caught my shout. While I'm running like this they can't ambush him. He'll hear them coming too. I gritted my teeth as my feet touched the soft grass, a split second oasis for my aching soles. No; I need to stay on the path. I hurried faster along the path praying that there were no divots in which I could trip in. I danced between the grass and the gravel making sure I wasn't going to run into a tree or the main part of the road. Like this I should be able to get further. No one would put a path so close to a tree. Not like this.

"Get back here!" A man shouted sounding closer than before. Fear spiked through my chest as I pumped my legs faster.

"ELLIOT!" I shouted. I let out a startled shriek as my head whipped back from someone yanking on my hair. In the distance two bullets shot off.

"****! He's up to us already?!" The woman cried. She was the one that grabbed me?

"Forget it! Hurry up and tie this dog up! Drag her to the bridge!" A man demanded as a gun clicked.

"R-Right." She hastily agreed yanking my hair out by the roots as he viciously hauled me along. I writhed in her grasp as the texture beneath my foot changed. It felt like grains of wood, dragging beneath my feet and even stabbed into my foot with tiny splinters. A bridge? I was running to where they wanted me?! CRAP!

"Elliot!" I cried digging my nails into her arm. She hissed under her breath as her leg hooked around my waist pinning me against the ground. I kicked wildly as sharp fibers snaked around my wrists tying them behind my back. Dang it -! She ripped me up by the hair again shoving my back into a railing. I struggled to break free as she shoved me back halfway over the wooden protection. Another rope constricted around my throat. A noose...? Horror washed through me as I realized what they were going to do.

"No! Stop it! Elliot, turn away!" I screamed frantically kicking at the woman. She gasped as my foot made contact with her leg, pressure vanishing. I tripped forward over the boards sprawling over the wood as I shakily got to my feet hobbling away with the new fragments of wood under my skin.

"Jackie?!" Elliot's voice cried from afar. My head whipped around towards his voice.

"Elliot -!" I shouted letting him know where I was.

"Come _here_ -!" The woman rasped yanking the rope around my neck forward. I dropped to the ground acting like dead weight. If she thinks I'm going to let her hang me in front of Elliot of all people she's got another thing coming -! I cried as she again snatched my hair ripping me to my feet. I twisted and turned trying to get out of her grasp as she shoved me over the edge.

"Elliot -!"

_BANG - snap_

I gritted my teeth waiting for the rope to end me with a simple snap of the neck. That's what most people who are hung die from; a broken neck. I sucked in a quick breath as icy water stabbed frozen needles into my skin. My body tumbled and twirled in the watery substance pushed aside by the strong shoves from every direction. Water - I'm in water? The rope...wasn't attached to anything? But I can feel the noose around my neck still. The rope which is slowly dragging my down...

I feebly kicked at the slushy substance as my lungs began to burn. I - I can't breathe -! I stiffened as a warm arm wrapped around my waist yanking me downwards. Down? No, I don't want to go down -! The second the cold air breached my skin I greedily sucked down gulps of air. Huh? Ah...I was going in the wrong direction before.

"Jackie, are you alright?!" Elliot's voice demanded as the rope slipped off of my throat. I heaved heavily barely able to get enough oxygen. I-I'm so cold...I can't feel my body. Elliot's eyes narrowed when I didn't give an immediately response. He tightly held onto me as he paddled towards shore with the rough current dragging me onto the bank by my arm. I huffed and wheezed struggling to get circulation back into my neck. He whipped out a hunters knife slicing the ropes on my wrist apart as he rolled me onto my side.

"Jackie, please answer me -!" He begged patting my cheeks. I sputtered out excess water as I struggled to form a sentence. My numb lips wouldn't have it, instead swelling up my vocal cords so I couldn't speak. I breathed heavily to restore oxygen, only offering Elliot a limp head nod. Ugh this hurts... Elliot immediately picked me up off the icy ground holding me close to his side as he darted off. Huh? Where are we going? My tired eyes got the better of me as I slumped against Elliot's warm side.

_Ticktockticktockticktocktick tock -!_

Ah, his clock...it's running really fast.

"E-E-E-," I struggled to pronounce his name as I gripped his sopping wet clothes.

"Hush." He said in a deeper tone. I peeked up at his second in command face, full of alarm and hard determination. Ah...he's not Elliot right now. I slowly breathed out trembling as my body struggled to fend off the cold. It's really cold...I weakly wrapped my arms around his shoulders burying my face in his neck.

"Cold...," I murmured under my breath so quietly I doubt he heard. He gait sped up, as his clock ticked so fast I was afraid that a spring would pop loose. Elliot is...warm. He's so nice and warm. I...I'm not scared anymore. The tension in my body loosened up as he firm steady arms held me secure. I...don't hate this. I really like it, actually. I pulled Elliot closer as I kissed his neck.

"Thank you...," I mumbled sleepily. He stiffened, startled as his grip tightened.

"J-Jackie are you alright? Are you delusional?!" He shouted touching his forehead to mine. "Do you have a fever -," my head jerked forward kissing his soft cold lips with mine. Hm~ he tastes like carrot frosting. I gently pulled his head a little closer deepening the forbidden kiss. What am I doing? I'm kissing Elliot. Why? Because I feel like it. My heart burned as though on the verge of bursting as he staggered to a stop just before the open gate. His head roughly flew back, bewildered as his cheeks filled with a red tint. I smiled and closed my eyes, resting on his shoulder.

"You're lips are cold too...but they're warmer than mine..._ha_." I chuckled with an empty smile, breathing hard.

"You, prepare a warm bath. Quickly!" Elliot demanded. Hm...? When did we get inside? Just now?

"E-E-Elliot...," I huffed as the hall blended into one big colorful blur. Huh? I concentrated on the moving walls. Color...I can see lines and blocks of color. Why? Am I...getting my sight back? Right now? Elliot hurried into a white blurry room setting me down onto the warm tiles.

"I-It's going to be fine, Jackie." Elliot hastily confirmed as he shed his dark coat and pants. Huh? Color...I can see him. I can see that he took off his clothes; all except his boxers...I think? Oh gosh I hope I'm right. The blurry mass reached forward, encasing me in his grip as he fell down slightly. Huh? Steps? The warm water tickled my skin as he lowered me deeper. I touched his bare shoulder hardly able to make out the forms through the milky white water. Odd...it's white? I tottered to the side as Elliot's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Here, sit down." He offered seating me on a nearby shelf. His hands never left my body as he gripped my shoulder, pushing my head against his with the other. His blurry mess of orange curls drew nearer as he kissed the top of my head.

"Where are you hurt?" He demanded as his hand ran down the course of my arm settling around my stinging wrist. I remained silent carefully studying my aching body as the numbness grew scarce.

"Wrists, neck...and head." I emphasized gently rubbing the hairs that survived from being ripped out. Ouch...this is going to hurt. And my other bruises on my torso are bound to show up pretty soon too. Elliot's tan blur drew nearer as his fingers lightly danced on my skull while the other hand sort of massaged my wrist. His lips again touched my head as he drew back with a flashing white smile that arose from his orange hair.

"I'm so happy your safe...," he muttered pulling me into a hug. I stiffened from the heated contact coupled with a limited amount of clothes. He left my undergarments on thank goodness but...but I can still feel every rippling muscle he has and his hot skin and -

"Jackie? Your face is red."

"I-I think I need to get out." I choked out blindly trying to find the edge. Ah...I was close. I barely swept passed it but I almost got it. Elliot's arm wrapping around my waist as he slipped out of the bath with me over his shoulder. The cooler air immediately nipped at my skin as he wrapped a blurry white towel around his tan waist. He reached towards me wrapping a towel around my torso. The blush deepened; wet bunny smells..._good_. I yelped as he swept me off my feet, backing into a deep brown wall that opened. A door? Ah...I can see the hinges on it even. I really _am_ getting my sight back.

"Oh? Off to do some naughty business I suppose?" Blood's voice drifted out of a white blur with a black blur resting on top of tan. I...can separate the colors now. Is this normal? To get my sight back like this?

"Sorry Blood please excuse me." Elliot rushed out hurrying down the hall at a brisker pace.

"Have my things washed, if you please." Elliot said trotting past a maid.

"Will do~," she sang with a giggle at the end, "and your sheets too~,"

"Hah?"

"Nothing~," she hummed, dancing off as Elliot slipped through his room's door. He gently set me down on the bed slipping off his towel as he dried my hair with it.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked as his violet orbs began to shine through the haze.

"Yeah...," I trailed off struggling to concentrate on the new color.

"Good. It doesn't look like you've suffered from much else but we'll get a doctor just in case."

"No...it's alright. I'm fine, Elliot." I smiled watching as his gently sloping nose came into view. He sighed a smile, flashing his white teeth.

"Alright...but we are still getting you checked out by one." He finalized standing up. I stared at his entirely tan figure struggling to make out the pants. Huh...is it flesh tone that he's wearing? I can't tell. I blinked and rubbed my eyes struggling to get them to focus. My eyes narrowed as I gazed harder at the rabbit watching as he slipped on his red silk pajama pants. His large, broad back and sleek spine caught my focus as my eyes glued to his built structure. I...can see better. It's blurry but...I can see. Elliot reached down pulling out a large red silk button down shirt and trotted back to me.

"Ah...maybe I should get a maid to help -," my hands shot out catching his face as I forced him to look my way. I...can see it. His deep, violet eyes steadily came into focus as I concentrated on him. His eyes were wide, puzzled as knelt down before me, touching my hand.

"Jackie...?" He asked gazing into my steady gaze.

"See...I can see. Elliot, I can _see_ -!" I shouted excitedly wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I can see it again; his large, beautiful eyes that sucks me in.

I can see them -!

"R-Really?!" He cried, startled as he leaned back with a smile. He cupped my cheeks, searching my eye's path to ensure I was telling the truth. His smile fell a tad as my heart pounded heavily. He's...really close...

His eyes softened as his hand gently slid over my jaw tilting my head up closer. Huh? The excitement in his eyes dimmed; no, more like deepened to a much more mature and foreign level. He leaned forward capturing my lips with his. A dull thud smacked into my chest as I absorbed the sweet gentle caress. I grasped my towel tight as I reached up, feeling his neck and pushed back. He's so gentle and sweet and adorable and strong and reliable and..._perfect_. I can't think of anything to change about him.

A hum arose in the back of his throat as he gently pushed me back onto the couch. My spine stiffened as he crawled over top and protectively hunched over, all the while keeping our lips connected. His hand slipped behind my back literally lifting me off the couch to meet to hard chiseled stomach. I lightly pulled back as my heart raced; s-stop...I need to stop; at least until I can get some clothes on. I'm still cold.

"W-Wait a minute, Elliot. Let me get some clothes on; I'm cold." I stuttered out as my logic waged war on my emotions. My emotions were kicking and screaming urging me to continue and not care about tomorrow. My logic, on the other hand, reminded me of a promise from long ago. Ah, Jay...you curse me even now, you little...

"Really? Then...let me warm you up." He crooned with a warm gentle smile, lying his body lightly over mine. I bulked as his lips pressed against my jaws, eager to continue as his large hands cupped my waist. My body reveled in the tender touches as I gently pushed his torso away.

"Elliot," I sternly began making sure I caught his gaze, "give me a minute; I need to think." I said as I slipped out of his grasp, picking up the oversized shirt and slipped into the bathroom. My legs collapsed as I breathed out a heavy sigh. H-H-Holy _crap_! I glanced into the mirror spying my tomato red cheeks and big wide eyes. Ah...that startled me. I...had no idea how fast I was consumed! I didn't even push back when he did that! But...he was so sweet and gentle that I didn't even think to struggled. Oh gosh...

Will this internal conflict ever go away?

ELLIOT'S POV

Oh ****. What did I just do? Sweat the size of bullets ran down my face as I thought long and hard about what I just accomplished. I kissed her. I kissed her and then pushed her down, and then she ran away. No matter how I look at it I moved too fast. My clock ticked hard as I gazed at the door still frozen in the same position. Wait...if she got her sight back...

Does the mean she saw my_ ****_ -?!

Blood rushed to my face as my clock pounded away even harder. Oh my carrot sticks...I thought that, since she was blind, it didn't matter if I was nude or not so I went ahead and striped off my clothes. The heat from my pulsing blood and the heat of the bath went right to my head as I slumped over. Oh my gosh...

She saw my ****.

JACKIE'S POV

I took a deep breath, calming myself. Alright...it's all good. It's just fine. How am I going to explain this though? I don't want to hurt his feelings. I...don't want to do _that_. But how am I going to tell him? 'you ain't gettin nothing from me so you can go ahead and get your horny fanny out of here'? Yeah, that's kind alright. I nervously inhaled cracking open the door.

"Elliot?" I asked watching his still figure on the bed. When he didn't respond I took a hesitant step into the room. His ear twitched, corresponding with my deft footsteps.

"Elliot?" I whispered gently setting my hand on his shoulder. Did he...fall asleep? I glanced at his beat red face which was literally steaming as he held a dazed expression.

"Elliot?!" I nearly shouted slapping my head over his forehead. He jerked, the first movement I've seen him had since I got out of the bathroom. He's really hot!

"Hold on I'll go get a doctor -!" I yelped the last word as he flipped me off my feet, smacking me into the bed as his arm captured my shoulders. I squirmed and automatically pushed against his chest as he held me closer. "Elliot -,"

"Sleep." He muttered coolly lifting his eye lid a tad.

"H-Huh?" I asked, puzzled. He sucked in a deep breath, rolling the tension from his back as he pressed my head to his pillow of an arm.

"Just for now...go to sleep. You're safe here by my side." He assured with a deep blush as he kissed my forehead. My own face deepened in shade as his warmth radiated beneath the covers consuming me with pleasant heat. It feels...nice. Very nice, actually. I hesitated before giving in pressing my cold toes to his shins. He jumped slightly before melting into my cuddling embrace. Ah...what now? Ugh...everything just plain hurts...my eyes drifted shut as I listened to his gently ticking clock.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_

‡

10 REVIEWS for the next as usual and I'm stumped for ideas; so please, feel free to help me out. Any and all ideas are welcomed. you never know what might get me thinking~!


	13. Chapter 13

ELLIOT'S POV

Jackie's light and thrumming heartbeat filled my ears with pristine rhythm. My arms protectively cradled her soft body as her warmth spread deeply into my clock. I lightly hummed within my chest struggling to quell the pleased noise; I'll wake Jackie if it's too loud.

"Elliot...," she deftly muttered catching my attention. Heat rushed to my face darkening it to a deep red. Ah...again. She mumbled my name again. How many times is that? 10? What is she dreaming about? And, more importantly, _what_ am I doing in her dreams? I bit the inside of my cheek as my mind flurried with embarrassing possibilities. No, it can't be that. She's probably just dreaming about what happened.

My eyes narrowed meeting the forming purple ring around the base of her neck. Those rotten cockroaches...they nearly had her too. All because of my carelessness Jackie was nearly killed. I tightened my grasp forcing her to curve against me. I'm not going to let her out of my sights like that again. Ever. Her painful groan made me jump as I immediately loosened my hold. Ah...too tight?

My ear twitched picking up on steadily growing louder footsteps. Ah...it's Blood. Only _he_ walks in that sort of dominantly confident stride. My ears flicked down as he paused before my bedroom door. Oh please no...he's just going to try and embarrass me...my clock dropped as the door creaked open. I carefully hid Jackie from his view entirely but I knew perfectly well that he's aware that she's here; otherwise he would have sent a servant to wake me up. His vulture eyes immediately glued onto my obvious positioning as a crooked grin pulled his lips up. Ugh...he's found a subject to poke fun at.

"My, it seems that you move quite quickly in more things than one." He teased keeping up with his riddles as before. A blush tickled my cheeks as I held her closer.

"Blood...," I whined. Can't he leave me be so I can just simply _enjoy_ this for a little bit? He remained by the door surprisingly respecting my space but held firm as his mind flurried with ideas to torture me with.

"My, have I said too much already? But it is only morning; ah, but then again I suppose one _would_ be tired after such a fiery, passionate night soaking in the warm waters of infatuation." Blood mooned keeping pace with his words and mine. Jackie grumbled under her breath as her heart rippled in movement. Ah, she's waking up. I nervously bit the inside of my cheek. I don't want him to be here when she wakes up.

"Blood, do you need me for anything?" I asked hoping to somehow lure him away. His eyes flashed picking apart my motive and a quick counter.

"I am not in need of your service now no; but I think milady is going to need quite a bit of help resting after such a vigorous, how should I say, _hammering_?" My blush deepened to a deep cherry red.

"That's not what happened." I pouted, both embarrassed and jealous. Mentioning something so private and nonchalantly is almost insulting. But, if that _were_ to be the reason...my body throbbed impulsively as I struggled to quell the motion and my flushed cheeks.

"I know; don't worry about the others who were there. There are currently servants out disposing of the detestable slugs as we speak." Blood curtly tipped his hat with a smile.

"T-Thank you, Blood." I said in great appreciation. Blood may seem crude but he has a good habit of tying up loose ends quite nicely. Blood barked up a chuckle as he turned to leave.

"Of course. And I expect you to promptly finish all of the paperwork that's accumulated in your absence while searching for the young miss, appropriately go and 'visit' those faceless scum which have not yet paid for their loans, personally go and trim the rose bushes and make a dinner consisting nothing of anything orange for the next month as punishment for shirking your duties."

"Gladly!" I thanked with a large grin. Ah, he's being very kind in only making me do those things. I expected a much heftier fine than that. He paused at the door as his eyes softened.

"Good." He said as his eyes darted over to her outstretched hand.

JACKIE'S POV

"Oh, and one more thing Elliot." Blood's voice drifted through my ears immediately setting off a spark of irritation. Ugh...what does he want now? Large arms loosened around my waist as the gentle and nearly silent thrumming of his heart ticked proudly.

"What is it?" Elliot's voice asked, all too eager to please Blood. Ah...it seems that the most competition I have is with Blood Dupre himself. Well that sucks. But, all in all, thank goodness that neither of them are homosexuals.

"Be sure to **** and **** so harshly that the _affected_ cannot walk for a week in order to get your passion across. Ah, and in the midst of your **** be sure to hold the _affected_ steady so as to not create a rather messy situation all over the room. Exploring options to eradicate the _affected_ can be fun too; if you blindfold yourself that will encourage the affected to do quite a bit more such as **** and even beating your **** so you can have more fun disposing of their defiance to have such actions performed over the _affected_. That is all, Elliot." His voice cheekily. It took a moment to process his words before blood rushed to my face. By 'affected' he means _me_ -!

"Al...right?" Elliot responded clearly puzzled by what he was really saying.

"I expect those things which I explained to be performed in a swift and rough manner." Blood commanded with a grin as he began to shut the door.

"O-Of course, Blood." Elliot answered as the door shut.

"WAIT _WHAT_?!" I shouted, jumping in Elliot's arms. He cringed back, eyes wide.

"J-Jackie you were awake?" He asked, startled by my reaction.

"Yes! W-What in the heck were you talking about?!" I demanded trying to scooch back on the bed. What sort of thoughts is Blood putting into Elliot's head?!

"We were discussing my punishment that's all." He said completely unaffected by Blood's obvious reference.

"P-_Punishment_?" So his punishment is to do **** and **** and **** with me -?!

"Yeah," he answered, a bit bummed but still held a smile, "He wants me to finish up paperwork, hunt down some runaways, trim the rose bushes and make dinner without carrot dishes," he sadly sighed, "I don't understand; carrot dishes are delicious! What does Blood have against them?" My mouth remained wide open as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. Oh my gosh...Blood, you rotten little rat. I buried my face in the pillow too embarrassed to even look at Elliot. Blood said those things on purpose so I would misunderstand...seriously, that can easily be misinterpreted if the listener didn't hear the previous conversation!

"Jackie? Are you alright?" Elliot's deeply masculine voice asked as he drew closer. I jumped, embarrassed at the way too close quarters as I stole a peek at him. Ugh this sucks...here I was thinking such embarrassing things and Elliot wasn't even thinking of them at all.

He paused, observing my deepening red face before swooping in real quick and stealing a morning kiss. I remained firm as my heart pounded, encouraging me to respond in kind. Ah...again. I'm being taken under his spell again. He gently rolled over, keeping our lips in contact as he ran his fingers through my hair with soft tugs, beckoning me to respond. I hesitated before pressing my hands against his stone chiseled stomach unsure of what to do. I want to respond and continue but...what do I do? How do I go about this? Elliot...is the only man I've really kissed and, by default, the only man I've ever felt this way for too. What do I do? Elliot took it in stride as he deepened the kiss with the purring hums pleasantly resonating deep in his chest. I snorted a small laugh; kind of like a bunny purr~

"I love you...," he muttered, pulling back for a moment to expel the words before tilting my chin up with my cheeks clasped in his hands. I sucked in a startled breath as my eyes popped open. They were closed before? His deep violet eyes gazed deeply into mine, as if searching for an answer without hearing the words. My gaze softened as I slid my hands over his chest and up his throat, cradling his sleek jaws in my hands. Never before has my heart felt this swelled up because of someone. Or really kissed me like this.

Or _loved_ me.

This new, alien feeling presenting such a lovely and coveting feeling that my heart aches to even think about rejecting it. What can I say? 'I'm sorry, but I'm returning home anyway so this won't go anywhere'? No...I can't say that. My throat closed up, unable to answer him. My body moved on its own reconnecting the sweet and tender kiss. I can't answer him. At all. If I do...I'm afraid of what I'm going to say. Do I love him? My thoughts turned fuzzy as he rolled over once more, sitting me on his stomach as he sat up and firmly held me still over his lap. I love him more so than any man I've met to this point.

So...what is my answer?

* * *

Oh ho ho I'm such a tease~

If you want a sequence to this story let me know and throw in some ideas that I can use to spice up the potential series. Thank you all for reading my first Elliot story and, if you want another, please let me know either through reviews or PMs or any other way you can contact me and let me know about your thoughts. Thanks so much my Chickadees and enjoy the rest of my stories written! I promise they are quite good~ Oh, and a special thanks to Soxxy Moxxy Lacks A Lung. Without that lovely writer I never would have written this in the first place!


	14. Chapter 14

The kitchen offers a variety of unknown smells as I chop and mash up the carrots for a recipe I'm trying out. Carrot cookies huh? But how in the heck do these people get the cookie into the shape of a carrot? I heavily sigh and throw out yet another batch of blackened ash which was supposed to be perfectly brown cookies. I swear I take my eyes off them for a second and they end up like this. I readily pull my hair back into a high pony tail getting ready to try for another batch which hopefully don't burn this time.

"Miss Jackie would you like some help?" One of the Amusement Park employees ask as I start all over again, whisking the stupid dough to the right texture. Pasty and smooth right? Yeah, no lumps. "Miss Jackie?"

"H-Huh? Oh, uh, yeah no. I got it." I say trying to judge the difference between the picture in the book and the monstrosity I have in my hands. Gah! I forgot the vanilla extract! I quickly right my wrong furiously trying to whisk the crap out of the dough.

"Oh my ... she's really going hard isn't she?"

"Why yes she is. Could it be ... ,"

"Because of a boy?" They both giggle as I steadily ignore them. I heavily sigh before placing the bowl down and get the pan ready.

What was I thinking telling Elliot that? My answer ... I can't believe I couldn't say 'I love you' to Elliot! I smack my head against the counter letting out an aggravated growl. Honestly! It's not that hard to say I - I - I -!

"AAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" I growl letting out a frustrated shout. I struggle with the dough continuing to cake my hands in flour as I shape them into terribly deformed carrots before angrily popping them in the oven.

All I could say was 'I really like you too and I want to get to know you better.'

...

"That's one of the _worst_ things I could have possibly said in that situation!" B-But I was so panicked by his sudden confession that I had no idea what to say! And it didn't help that he was obviously thrown for a loop at what I said. But, he manned up and smiled through it and simply said, 'Alright' before exploding with so much information about himself that I didn't even want to know! What does he expect me to do knowing his briefs are a large?

"Oh~ she's having a breakdown."

"That's no good."

"I don't need you narrating!" I shout making the two gossiping ladies quickly dash away. I clutched my head trying to hold myself together. Relax~ relax~ everything will be just fine~

"Hm? Hey, Jackie, what's burning?" Boris asks as he popped in through the window, sniffing that air. My eyes bug out of my head as I whip around.

"The cookies!" I scream, throwing open the oven door and yank out perfectly black outlines of the disintegrated cookie. Ugh ... really? This just _sucks_.

"Wow. I didn't think you were such a bad cook." Boris teases as he looks over my past seven failures all in the trashcan.

"Shut up," I snap back as I start to form carrot shapes in the cookie dough, "normally I'm decent but I'm just ... distracted."

"Oh~ thinking about Elliot~?" Boris teases as he pokes my nose.

"H-How did you know?!" I shout, smacking against the counter.

"Well, it's pretty obvious since everyone knows what happened~," Boris sings. I stare at the feline trying to get what angle he's coming at.

"Boris ... it doesn't bother you?" I ask. His smile falls a bit as his eyes tighten.

" ... yeah. It bothers me. But I figured it would be alright just to tease the hell out of you instead." He grins trying not to think too hard about it. I sadly smile and give him a quick hug.

"Thanks, Boris." He pauses before tightly hugging me back. Oh please tell me that this is just him giving up ... Oh please oh please just tell me he's not going to screw with me anymore ...

"Yeah. But, you'll still be around the Amusement Park so that's good." He hums pushing me away at arms distance. "Besides, since the move is coming by soon who knows what's going to happen now?"

"The move?" I ask, looking over to Boris as I pop the pan into the oven. "What's the move?" Boris remains silent as he looks down.

"You'll see. Hey, go out after you make those cookies. I'm sure you'll be happy to what you find when you come back." Boris sadly smiles before slipping out the door.

"Hey, wait Boris ... ah, he's gone." I heavily sigh as the alarm starts to go off.

"Oh _COME ON_! Can't I at least have one batch of cookies that don't burn to a freaking crisp?!"

‡

I heavily sigh carrying a tiny layered bag with only a few dozen carrot cookies with carrot frosting. I can't believe I burned so many batches! I slip through the unguarded gates trotting up to the Mansion.

"Hey look it's big sister -!" Dum shouts as Dee leaps out of the bushes, swinging his axe.

"AHHHH!" I scream, ducking back as I barely dodge his attack. I hastily leap back, glaring over Dee who looks up with big excited eyes.

"So cool!"

"Do it again big sister!" Dum shouts from behind. I yelp and fall flat against the ground as his axe swings over top, missing by inches. I scramble to my feet and dance away, breathing hard. I glance over the small stack of cookies spying them scattered across the ground. My heart sinks. Oh come on! I spent so long making those! My sadness turns to anger as I glare over the twins.

"What's wrong with you two?! Don't attack me like that!" I shout sorely pissed off that my hours of effort are wasted by their games.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!"

"We didn't know it was big sister~," they cheekily lie with sheepish grins and chuckles.

"BULL! I call bull on that!" I shout unable to tame my rage.

"Hey! What's going on over here you brats?" Elliot barks coming up behind me. I jump as his hand gently slides over my waist before he walks ahead of me, putting on his second in command mafia mask. "Get back to work!"

"Stupid rabbit!"

"We were only playing!" They pout. I nervously gulp as I look over my embarrassing mess. I can't show him these. They're all ruined and aren't even fit for a _dog_ at this point! While Elliot argues with the twins I quickly gather up the remains and hurry inside, casting a quick glance back. I bite my lip as Elliot looks up, locking eyes with mine before I scurry behind the door and find a servant. I shove the cookies into his hands and look him dead in the eyes - or at least where his eyes should be.

"Burn these." I order. He tilts his head, surprised but otherwise smiles.

"Oh? Alright Miss Jackie." He happily cheers as I hurry passed him. Quickly now quickly now~ to Blood's office we go to pretend I came to look up a book~

"Give me those."

"Yes Master Elliot~," the same servant hums. I turn around spying Elliot behind me holding the back of disgraces and pulls out a cookie with a bit of dirt in the orange frosting.

"E-Elliot, go throw those away!" I shout, trying to snatch them from his hands. I smack against his chest as he holds them over his head, clearly out of my smaller reach as I try to take them.

"G-Give those back!" I watch with horror as he takes a bite out of the one, looking off to the side as he tastes the terrible excuse for a cookie.

"It's good." He says, popping the rest of it into his mouth before taking another.

"Elliot, don't eat those they fell on the ground!" I growl as if the little bit of information will make him spit it up.

"Did they? But they taste really good," he hums, licking a bit of frosting off his thumb, "besides, you made this for me so like hell I'm going to let someone 'burn it'."

He chuckles as I lightly thump my head against his chest suddenly embarrassed. I can't believe I just kicked up that much of a fuss over some stupid cookies. I stiffen as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. He tilts my pouting face up by the chin, landing his lips over my mouth. I hesitate before shyly pushing back a little. No matter how many times I kiss Elliot I don't think I'll ever get used to my heart nearly exploding. His ears twitch as he pulls back with a grin, probably hearing my little ticking bomb of a heart.

"Thanks for the treat."

"T-The cookies aren't that good." I mumble as a faint flush rises to my cheeks. He sweetly smiles as he leans down, kissing my ear.

"I wasn't talking about the cookies." He whispers making me shiver. I clap my hand over my ear, suddenly embarrassed.

"D-Don't do that." I feebly mutter trying to move away from him but his arm stays firm.

"Why? I like it when your heart races." He playfully teases as he kisses my forehead. I lightly smack my head into his scarf trying to hide my face. Please stop ... I'm slowly dying over here.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask with a deep blush as he tilts my head up, again planting a kiss on my lips.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to touch my woman?" He hums as a tiny thrumming grunting purr originates in his chest. I stand on my tippy toes barely making it to his neck to give him a small kiss. He tightly hugs me as he leans down giving me better access. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss his jaw making his bunny purrs get louder before I back up. He leans in for another kiss as his eyes start to get a little hazy but my hand shoots up, catching his face. Elliot blinks, surprised.

"You're purring again." I point out making him happily flush.

"I can't help it! I'm so happy when you're here~," he hums before obediently back up. He takes my hand happily kissing the tips of my fingers, "hm~ they taste like carrot frosting~," he teases slyly looking over me from the corner of his eye.

" ... please don't." I meekly squeak before he lightly draws his tongue over my middle finger before sucking on it. My entire face turns to a startling shade of red before he pulls me close.

"I can't help it Jackie! I just wanna eat you up~," he hums lovingly placing multiple kisses up and down my neck. I struggle to hold back my laughs as his quick kisses tickle my neck, looking to anyone for help just as Blood rounds the corner. He pauses, assessing the situation before rolling his eyes with a smirk. I wait for him to intervene but he only watches my struggling all for his own amusement. Blood ... I'll never forgive you for this. Eventually even he gets sick of it and walks up behind Elliot, tapping him on the back with his cane.

"Elliot, that sort of public display is revolting. Control yourself." Blood huffs as the entertainment gets stale. Elliot immediately pulls away and straightens his back before sheepishly scratching his head.

"I can't help it, Blood. She's just so cute!" He hums sneaking in another quick kiss or two.

"Yes, well ravish her another time then. We have work to do before the move. I can feel it coming." Blood huffs as he walks off. I sigh, thankful he stopped the little 'ravishing' as he would call it.

"Yeah. I guess I'll just go back to the Amusement Park then." I say. Elliot smiles and starts to run after Blood before pausing, leaping back and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you go make some more carrot cookies in the kitchen while we're gone?" He asks with a hint of desperation in his voice. I pull back, spying the tiny spark of fear in his violet eyes before he hurries off to join Blood.

What was that about ... ah.

That's right. I'm still being targeted by that faction or whatever. I almost forgot about that. I slightly blush as I watch him run off after Blood. R-Right. Cookies ...

‡

"It burns even faster in _this_ oven how is that even possible?!" I shout nearly chucking the pan halfway across the room as I scrap off yet more failures. Am I really that bad at cooking? I'm really not! It must be some sort of oven conspiracy I just know it. I roughly plop the dough onto the counter kneading some more carrot flakes and flour into it.

I wonder where Alice went? She was here for a little bit but left pretty quickly after a servant whispered something to her. Maybe it was another one of Blood's threats to make her quickly come before he comes in here himself and drags her away?

I jump as a large, warm body presses against my back while his large, strong hands fluidly flow over mine. My blood boils as Elliot rests his chin on my shoulder looking over the fine work I'm doing.

"Smells good." He breathes with a chuckle as he pushes against my fingers and helps knead the dough. I try to concentrate on the dough unable to look away at how his large hands easily swallow mine up whole. A shiver travels down my spine as I try not to feel his muscles flexing and relaxing as his digits flawlessly knead the dough. So embarrassing ... why am I thinking about that at a time like this?

"Those are all the burnt cookies you're smelling. Did you finish up the rest of what I made?" I ask desperately trying to change the topic.

"So? They still smell good." He hums as I try to shrink into a little ball of embarrassed happiness before an idea comes to mind.

"H-Hey, Elliot, can you get the pan over there?" I ask pointing to the clean pan on the counter.

"Sure." He hums, kissing my cheek before going over to the pan. I clutch my racing heart struggling to calm down. Shut up shut up _shut up_! He can hear that, I'm positive he can hear that! I quickly get the other pan and nervously start shaping out the carrot shapes before lying them down. Elliot glances over my work making my heart skip a beat.

"I-Is there something wrong with the carrots?" I ask, suddenly feeling very self conscious about my shaping skills.

"Hm? Not at all. They look great!" He says before popping a rounded ball of dough in his mouth.

"Hey, don't eat the cookie dough until they're done!"

"Hm? You wanna taste?" He croons as he picks me up and sets me on the counter.

"E-Elliot ... ," I mumble as he sweetly connects his mouth to mine. I tremble beneath his lips trying to woman up and push back but my self-confidence is shattered to pieces. Why have I just been feeling like crap lately? Because I can't even make cookies without messing something up?

Elliot senses my distress and smoothly glides his hands over my hips, bringing up his left up and run his fingers through my hair. I shiver as my blood burns. This feels nice ... I twitch as his tongue lightly flies over my bottom lip.

Meh, to heck with it.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him close, shyly letting him enter my mouth. His fleshy muscle easily dominates mine despite my resistance, evenly exploring as the taste of the carrot cookie dough thoroughly soil my mouth. I lightly rub back as he leans forward, pushing me against the counter. My eyes pop open as he lays on top of me, hungrily taking my cheeks between his hands and pushes closer. I whip my head back smacking against the hard granite counter.

"Ouch ... ," I grumble before he whips me back up to a sitting position, gently feeling the tender area.

"You alright?" He asks, concerned as he turns my head. I stiffen as my heart pounds so hard it feels like it's about to jump out of my throat.

"Y-Yeah," I sheepishly laugh before the sound sticks in my throat as Elliot leans in for another kiss. I start to panic before covering his mouth just as it taps against my lips. We blink, both surprised by my movement. "Uh, um, t-the cookies. T-T-They need to g-go in."

"Oh. Right." He says as he moves aside, helping me onto the tiled floor. I hastily toss the cookies into the oven, setting the timer this time before trying to book it out of there.

"I, uh, forgot something back at the Amusement Park!" I shout before his arm snakes around my waist yanking me right back into the kitchen. He shuts the door and locks it trapping me against the heavy wooden doors.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asks with twitching ears. I look off to either side as if there was someone to intervene but there is, of course, only me and Elliot in the room.

"W-W-Well, I'm not avoiding you I-I just remembered that I needed to get something done at the Amusement Park?" I squeak sounding more like a question than an answer. His eyes narrow as his ears droop down.

"What do you have to do there?"

"Oh, uh what?"

"What do you have to do that the Amusement Park?" He repeats making sure there are no escape routes for me.

"What do I have to do, yeah uh, good question." I say, trying to stall for time as my mind, of course, hits a mind block. What is there for me to do? Nothing. I have off today.

"You're lying. Why are you lying?" He asks tapping his forehead to mine.

"U-Um ... uh ... ," my mind races to find something to do but of course finds nothing. Elliot's eyes fall as he gently pecks me on the lips before retreating.

"Is it that terrible here that you can't wait to leave?" Oh don't play that card! That's _so_ not fair! "Well?"

"O-Of course it isn't, Elliot." I like it here. I really, really like it here. Why? Because Elliot is here. And why do I want to leave so badly? Because Elliot is here. He makes my heart pound so fast I don't know what to do with it and my blood boil without even trying.

It's scary how easily he can rile me up.

"Then why do you want to get away from me so quickly?" He pouts not wanting to give up his position over me.

"E-Elliot ... ," I whine not knowing what to do or say. I can't tell him the truth; it's so embarrassing! My face flushes catching his attention as he patiently waits for my answer. How ... how can I possibly answer such an embarrassing question?

We both jump as the timer goes off.

"A-Ah, we should get the cookies before they burn." I quickly say thankful for the distraction. I try to push pass his arm but his bicep visibly bulges under his jacket showing how much force he's really putting into pushing against the wall.

"Let them burn. Tell me why, Jackie." He presses, really refusing to let up even an inch.

"I - I won't say! It's so embarrassing, Elliot!" I complain as I shove against his chest trying to use force to worm myself out of this one.

"Do you really think I'll think anything less of you? Jackie, just tell me." He pleads, holding my hands up his ticking clock. I shiver from the pure intent of prying it out of me in his voice. I look away noticing something flickering in the oven. My eyes bug out as I realize what it is.

"E-Elliot the cookies are on fire!"

"Like I said, let them burn. Now tell me why and I'll put them out." He pushes, refusing to relent no matter what. My eyes remain locked onto the burning oven as the flames begin to spread.

"I-It's spreading! Elliot, let go so I can put them out!" I beg trying to dip beneath his arm. His hands immediately grip my waist pulling me right back where he wanted me.

"Tell. Me." He growls, his ears at the lowest point that they can go. My gaze dart between his burning violet eyes and the fire which is consuming the entire oven, even spreading to the adjacent ones. My panic begins to spread as I realize he was willing to let the whole kitchen burn if I don't tell him.

"FINE! It's because you get me so heated up without that I don't know what to do with myself! And worst of all you don't even have to _try_! Just looking at you freaking torches the butterflies in my stomach and_ OH MY GOSH _that fire is spreading to _all_ of the other ovens!" I shriek as my entire face is consumed in a red hot mess. He stands up, blinking in shock as I dart to the nearest fire extinguisher and douse the flames until they don't even think about lighting up again. I hunch over, gasping in pure shock. My gosh ... I can't believe he was about to burn down the whole kitchen burn just because I didn't listen to him! I jump as I hear tiny beeps going off on the ceiling before I am showered with water.

"Oh NOW you go off?! Where were you five _freaking_ minutes ago?!" I demand to no one in particular shaking my fists at the water sprinklers. I heavily sigh and drop the red canister as I hold my aching head. That idiot ... I yelp as Elliot's strong arms wrap around my waist, nuzzling his head into my neck. "E-Elliot?"

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"T-Tell you what?" I stutter unable to think straight as his teeth lightly graze my earlobe.

"But, you're wrong," he says, kissing my jaw, "it's _you_ who makes _me_ go absolutely nuts without even trying."

"R-Really?" I ask hardly believing what he said. No ... no, no. I'm _pretty_ sure it's the other way around. Elliot pauses as his ears twitch. Without a pause in beat he sweeps me off my feet, effortlessly tossing me over his shoulder. "E-Elliot!"

He quickly crosses the room and unlatches the bar, opening the door so some armed faceless servants with guns could come running in.

"Clean this mess up and don't disturb me." He orders. Their faces stare at him before turning to me. I stiffen as they all immediately smile getting the wrong idea in their heads.

"But of course~,"

"You two have fun now!"

"Aw~ how nice it is to be young again." They all hum.

"Good." Elliot huffs, clearly not catching onto what they are implying. Oh balls ... I look up spying them all giving us lovey dovey looks and thumbs up as Elliot trots off to his room. I return with middle fingers absolutely pissed that they aren't helping me out of this one before Elliot rounds a few corners, slipping into his room. My heart beats like crazy as he tosses me onto his bed, ears down with a blush over his cheeks. I look away with my own flush trying not to lose my temper.

"See why I didn't want to tell you?" I nastily growl. Yep there goes my temper. Elliot's eyes drift back over me as his grunting purrs begin to riddle through his chest.

"N-Not really. Jackie, if you wanted to do those things then why didn't you just tell me? Can't you tell that ... that I'm holding back?" He asks with a deep flush.

"H-Holding back?" How in the heck has he been holding back?! He's been all over me since I got here!

"Yes. J-Jackie ... I'm a grown man, and have very mature desires. I didn't follow them because I didn't think you were ready for it." His flush only deepens as he takes off his jacket and side belt, placing them on a nearby chair. I nervously shrink back as the little hornets in my stomach begin to viciously sting my sides.

"O-Oh ... right." I mutter. How could I be so naive? It never crossed my mind that Elliot wanted t-_that_ from me. My legs immediately cross as Elliot sits on the side of the bed refusing to make eye contact with my as the tips of his ears turn red. Ah ... he's really embarrassed admitting that too.

"Jackie ... do you think any less of me for having those sorts of desires?" He asks as he keeps his eyes on the door. I nervously gulp. W-Well ... it certainly has opened a whole new door for me. I've never met a guy who wanted _that_ from me before. I nervously bite my lip before leaning against his back and wrap my arms around his torso.

"Y-You're right Elliot. I'm not ready for something like _that_." I say as my heart begins to pound harder. "B-But that doesn't mean we can't ... can't ... ," I bury my face against his back as it gets too embarrassing for me to say it out loud. I can't do it! I can't just say 'we can't go that far but I'll more than happily make out with you'.

"We can't what?" He asks, immediately perking up as he turns around.

"C-C-C-C-C-Can't ... ," I sound like a broken record player as I struggle to find the right words. "I can't say it!" I shout before burying my face in one of his pillows. I stiffen as I hear him shift over the bed, drawing next to me as he wraps my arms around my shoulders.

"Can't _what_?" He asks as his teeth graze my ear. I tremble as I look up at him with a severely red face.

"I-I would say it but I think you've figured it out." My voice shoots up at the end as his entire face falls blank.

"_Really_?" He asks, almost eagerly as his ears stand straight up. He leans forward with excited eyes as I shrink back.

"Y-Yeah." I whisper as the hornets are set on fire in my stomach. He gently smiles as he flings the pillow across the room immediately kissing me. The savage animal rips through my system setting me on fire as I eagerly return the affection, running my hands through his orange curls.

Elliot's grunting hums grew louder as he visibly fights for control. He sits up and yanks me onto his lap hitching my legs around his waist. I eagerly comply and tightly hold his jaws where I want them, roughly moving my lips against his. Elliot's hands slide down my sides and pause on my hips before slipping around. I gruffly hum as he tightens his grip nearly making me lose my sanity as I pull on his hair.

"E-Elliot ... ," I breathe as his flips me back onto the bed, tightly holding my rump as his lips explore my neck.

"Louder ... ," he mutters, visibly shivering from me calling his name. My heart races, catching the attention of his flickering ears. I pant for air as my blood flares up begging to be smothered by Elliot's body alone. I gasp as he bites my neck.

"E-Elliot!" I shout before he pulls back with a quick gasp. He sets me down and backs up against the backboard, holding his mouth as he tries to control his grunting purrs. I heavily breathe watching as Elliot struggles to control himself.

"Y-You alright?" I ask as I sit on his lap. He cranes his neck back as his thrumming grunts start to quiet down.

"Y-Yeah but your plump butt against my legs isn't helping." He whines lightly smacking his head against the backboard hoping pain will take his mind off of me. Hm~ I wanna tease him.

"Yeah? Does this help?" I tease as I run my hands up his thighs, over his hips and up his shirt to his stomach. My nails lightly claw at his rippling muscles as they tense and relax in a mad effort not to go insane. His fingers dig into the sheets as he tightly grips his mouth, shaking as he struggles to fight his instincts.

I smile and withdraw my hands, making him breathe a sigh of relief until my fingers pick at the buttons of his shirt. His grunting hums immediately flurry around his vibrating chest with each fast breath as I undue to shirt looking over his well chiseled body. Ha! He's really fighting it too. He leans forward before smacking his head against the backboard hard. I hold back a laugh and gently set my hand over his chest. I gently rest my head on his shoulder listening and feeling his clock going crazy.

_ticktockticktockti-ticktocktocktick-tockticktickti -tock_

"Heh ... you're clock is beating like crazy."

"A-A-And who-whose fa-ult is t-that?" Elliot gasps through his grunting purrs hardly able to come up with a coherent sentence. I smile and gently doodle circles around his heart making his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"You're so fun to tease, Elliot!" I cry as I kiss the corner of his jaw. His hands tightly grip my hips, refusing to let me go anywhere.

"D-Don't ... that's not nice. It's torture!"

"Torture to you is fun to me." I brazenly tease as I lightly suck on his neck making his grunting hums grow louder. I giggle and simply lay my head on his shoulder letting him gain control again. He shakily breathes out as he gets control, kissing me on the forehead.

"That was mean." He pouts. I smile and slip my arm up his back, tugging on his ears and make him blush.

"That was fun~," I hum as I pull his ear down. I hesitate before lightly nibbling on it, watching his eyes bug open as his flush grows.

"A-A-Ah ah ah -!" He pants before I let go with a satisfied smile. Fun~

"Alright, I'm done. And you?" I ask with an innocent smile. Elliot looks at the ceiling trying to calm his racing clock.

"T-Too much ... ," he whines, "for someone who doesn't want to go all the way you sure are acting otherwise." I blink before pulling back with wide eyes. I really _did_ go too far.

Oops.

"A-Ah! No, I don't mean it like that!" He reassures, completely flustered as he tries to wave off my panic.

"S-Sorry." I mumble before climbing off of him, heading towards the door. "I think I need to go cool my head. See you tomorrow, Elliot -!" My voice jumps as his hands snatch a hold on my hips, spinning me around to face him.

"D-Don't go." He says with that same desperate flare lighting up in his eyes.

"Why not?" I counter, confused. He blindly looks over me as he searches for an excuse.

"S-Stay the night with me." He asks as his ears pull back.

"H-Huh?!" I ask, near panicking. But he just promised not to do _that_ yet -!

"Not li-like _that_! I-I mean, just stay here for tonight. I," he hesitates before deeply flushing, "I want to wake up. N-Next to your face, that is."

"O-Oh." I slowly breath out a relieved sigh. Ah ... so that's what he means. "F-Fine. But I really do need sleep, Elliot. I've got a lot of work to do at the Amusement Park."

"R-Right." He says, looking off as his ears nervously twitch. My eyes narrow in on the quirk.

"What are you hiding from me?" I ask suspiciously eyeing up his ears.

"H-Hiding? Oh, it's nothing Jackie. Here, you can wear this." He says, quickly getting out his pajama top and places it in my hands. "I'll be right back. There's some business I need to take care of."

He leaps over to the door in a single bound before rushing out the door. I catch sight of some servants waiting at the door with some cheeky expressions.

"Well~ how was it, Master March?"

"W-What?"

"Oh~ you know~,"

"I know what? GAH!" he shouts as he finally gets it, "go away with your pestering selves!" He growls before his voice quiets to a mutter. I ignore his business and slip into the bathroom, putting on the pajama top. I faintly blush as I eye the complimenting green underwear and bra I'm wearing beneath it. I feel like a freaking carrot dressed like this. "Jackie, I - Jackie?!" Elliot's voice cries, panicked.

"I'm in here, Elliot." I call before folding up my clothes and exiting the bathroom. I look up spying Elliot just tying on his orange silk pants.

"O-Oh ... alright." He says a little breathlessly as he puts his clothes aside and turns off the light. I watch him through the darkness as he scurries into the bed placing my clothes next to his.

Oh man ... relax. We are _just_ sleeping. No hanky panky here~ nope not at all. I bravely turn to the bed as my heart thrums hard in my chest before crawling beneath the sheets. Elliot remains stiff as a board until I get comfortable, facing the room with my back towards him. I jump as I hear the sheets rustle, stiffening as his arm drapes over my waist. I pick my head up flinching as his freaking melon of a bicep presses against my head, offering a pillow.

"I-I won't do anything. Promise." He says as he snuggles closer in the spooning position. I lightly let out a sigh reveling the face I fit perfectly into his arms. This feels nice. It feels like he's protecting me, being so stuffed in his arms. It feels so warm, too. I lightly breathe in his musky scent as sleep begins to drift over me like a gentle wave.

Yeah ... I could get used to this.

ELLIOT'S POV

I can't let her find out. I can't let her find out Wonderland is about to experience a move. If she does she'll head right back to the Amusement Park to her 'home'. What if our lands are separated? Then I wouldn't be able to see her for who knows how long leaving her in the clutches of that d***ed cat, Boris?

My very clock as a Role Holder madly ticks with terrible anticipation. It's going to happen tonight, too. I'm glad I sent the servants out to gather her stuff and bring it into the adjacent room to mine. My arms tighten around her tiny body as I kiss her ear.

Please forgive me for tricking you. I made you stay at the Mansion for the sole purpose of not losing you. Jackie will understand, I'm sure. My clock nervously ticks counting on her blow up tomorrow when she finds out. Either when the Amusement Park is gone or she finds that her stuff is all here. Either way it's a loss for me.

I gently smile as I hear her smooth breathing and her gentle thumping heart. But, it is worth it. I can handle a bit of thrashing here and there if it means I can keep her near me. A faint blush lights up my face as I think of the 'torture' she inflicted on me earlier. If her anger is expressed in that way I can't exactly guarantee mine or her safety. I had no idea she had the kind of fire in her! I eagerly grin as I gently rub her belly, making her suck in a deep breath as he arches her back against my stomach. It makes me very happy that she does have that fire in her, thought.

I love it~

‡

Oh~ Elliot you tricky JERK! How do you think Jackie is going to react when she finds out about Elliot tricking her? **_10 REVIEWS_******for the next chapter~!


	15. Chapter 15

A strong thrumming purr vibrates against my shoulder blades as my back arches into Elliot's stomach. I heavily sigh sleepily waking up to a wide strip of light surging into my eyes. Hm ... ow ... I try to block out the light but it slips through the cracks in my digits.

"Hrmph ... 's bright ... ," I mutter as I flip over pressing my head into Elliot's chest. A light laugh slips through my throat as I press against his warm bare chest, humming as I lightly tap my fingers against his collarbone.

"You awake?" Elliot sleepily mumbles refusing to open his eyes just yet. I smile and kiss his collarbone.

"Mraw - yeah." I moan as I sit up, rubbing my eyes awake as Elliot's arm remains drooped over my lap. The sheets slide against each other as Elliot's chest presses against my back his arms forming a mini cage around my waist. I giggle as he softly brushes his lips over my shoulder encouraging me to return his affection. My hand snakes up to his head lightly ruffling his orange hair.

"Hm~ I'm still sleepy." Elliot yawns dragging me down with him as he lays on his back securely holding me to his chest. I snort a laugh and twist around in his grasp poking the tip of his nose and his hands gently lay over my hips.

"Yeah? Well I've got to go to work so~ let go." I tease with a serious hint, softly drawing my fingers down his throat. He closes his eyes and pleasantly hums.

"Hm~ work ... work!?" He shouts, his eye bursting open as he looks over me with, yet again, a spark of fear in his eyes. His ears restlessly twitch as he frowns thinking hard about something. I smile and doodle circles around his clock.

"You're going to break something thinking that hard." I murmur before trying to get up. My spine stiffens as his hands venture back, tightly grasping with intent of not letting go.

"I'm hungry. Let me eat?" He playfully asks with a strained smile before planting kisses on my neck. I raise my eyebrows as he sits up, still tightly grasping through my underwear, kissing my jaw and anywhere else he can reach. My arms lightly lay on his shoulders as I let him get away with the affection for a little bit while I wake up.

Alright Elliot your cuteness can only go so far.

"Let go, Elliot." I mutter, reaching up and push his chin away.

"But why? I want to touch my woman." He growls with a grin, obviously hiding something behind his violet eyes.

"Your 'woman' needs to go to work."

"Boo! Stay here for a while longer. Hey, let's go try making those carrot cookies." He excitedly says as his ears flinch around like crazy. What is he hiding? I heavily sigh. Whatever I'll think about it some more at work.

"In the ovens you torched? Yeah, no. Let's not. Besides," I continue as I sit up and gently kiss his lips, "it's not like I'll be gone very long."

"But we hardly get to see each other." He complains, almost as if he is trying every angle there is to get me to stay, "just stay here another day. Please, for me?" I roll my eyes and slide off his lap trotting over to my clothes.

"I have work Elliot and I'm sure you do too. I can't go shirking off of work just because you ask me to." I smile, amused at his attempts to make me stay. It's almost cute but it's starting to hedge more towards annoyance at this point.

"Please, Jackie? What if those people come back and attack you?"

"I've got Boris, Gowland, and my period to help me." I huff as I gather my clothes, slipping into the bathroom.

"That's not good enough!" Stupid. Never underestimate a woman's menstrual cycle. It will beat you and leave you out to dry like nobody's business. I open the door and toss Elliot his shirt before heading towards the door.

"Well, it'll be good enough for now."

"At least stay for breakfast." He huffs, remaining firm in his stance. I sigh and lean back into his embrace, lightly tugging on his hair.

"Yes, Elliot you are cute and yes, you are adorable but~ I have work. I'll see you soon." I say as I reach up on my tippy toes and kiss his jaw before heading out the door.

"H-Hey, wait -!" He asks, coming out into the hall with his orange silk pants on. "Are you sure you can't at least stay for a short stroll through the rose garden? We've installed a new fountain."

"Oh ho~ trying to salvage the magic from last night?"

"It appears so~,"

"Why else would he chase her half naked?"

"Ah." Elliot utters as his face darkens with embarrassment. I smirk and tap him on the chest.

"Bye bye Elliot~," I hum, trotting off to the main doors as he zooms back into his room. Stupid hare. Oh well. A smile crosses my face as my chest warms up. That's just the kind of guy I fell for I guess.

"La di la di da~ oh? Oh! Hey look it's Jackie!" Ace cries from the woods as he hurries to the path. I heavily sigh as the night hops out of the bushes giving me a big bear hug. "Hey Jackie!"

"Hey Ace." I roll my eyes as he sets me down looking at me with a big grin.

"Hey, you lost too?" Ace asks with a grin. I chuckle and continue walking slightly irked as he follows me.

"Nope. I, unlike you, know where I'm going."

"So then~ where are you going?" Ace asks with a darker purr. I glance over my shoulder spying his smile as wide as ever but his eyes color with a different sense of cheer. I pick up my pace watching as he follows close behind.

"To work."

"At the Amusement Park?"

"That's where I work."

"Really? You know where it is?" He hums with a strange note to his voice.

" ... yeah ... Ace, are you alright? You're acting strange." His smile falls as he looks to the ground trotting beside me.

" ... the Clock Tower moved."

"It _moved_? What are you talking about?" I ask starting to get concerned with my happy go lucky friend. Yeah, he's got a dark side but all in all he's a good guy.

"Haven't you noticed? This is Clover Country." Ace continues with a monotone voice masking what he's really feeling.

"What? No, Ace, it's Heart Country - oof." I huff as I run into something plushy. I look up spying a giant mushroom in the middle of the street. Huh?

"Why is there a mushroom here?" I ask looking around and spying more giant mushrooms, some as big as houses and others the size of my thumb.

"It's normal for mushrooms to grow here. I thought you would be more concerned with the fish swimming around your leg!" Ace erupts into laughter as something slips up my pants slapping into my leg.

"Oh my gosh what's in my pants?!" I scream wrestling with my belt. The wriggling thing thrashes around in the pant leg traveling further up to my thigh. "Get it out get it out _get it out_!"

"Ok~!" Ace cries as he tackles me into the bushes. His strong hands easily sweep aside my fingers as he slips off the belt in one go yanking my pants down to my knees. I breathe hard as I watch a fish head poke out of the fabric, hopping into the air as it swims off into a nearby tree.

" ... what in the heck did I just witness?" I ask staring dumbly as the fish hides behind the branches of the tree, breathing completely normal. I jump as Ace leans on my knees dreamily looking over my dark green lacy underwear.

"It's normal. It's Clover Country, after all. There's no Clock Tower, or Amusement Park here. We both lost something important, didn't we?" Ace sadistically purrs as he cups my cheek and leans forward.

"Jackie, would you like to get lost with me?" I growl and slap his hand away as I jumped to my feet, wrestling my pants back on and belt.

"Awe~! But I _liked_ being in your pants!" Ace whines reverting back to his happy go lucky self. I raise my foot and stomp on his head, not hard enough to hurt him but solid enough to get my point across.

"Go away, Ace. I'm going to the Amusement Park." I growl hopping over the bushes. This is crazy! Giant masses of land don't just up and go in the middle of the night. Ace is just being Ace right now. Irrational and stupid. "Look, follow me and I'll take you to the Clock Tower."

"You think you can?" He dangerously asks as he peers over to me. I shiver under his intense gaze continuing at a brisk pace.

"Yes. And then I'll show you that it's still there and you were just lost."

"Really? Thanks Jackie!" He happily cries wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Let go."

"I don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"Just get off."

"No."

"Ugh." I huff suffering through Ace's twisted affection. Fine. Whatever! I'll just dump his stupid butt at Clock Tower and head to the Amusement Park. No big deal.

As we trot passed the town I begin to have a very unsettling feeling settling in my gut. Wasn't that a bakery at the corner and not a shoe store? Or that sidewalk. Those colors are different than the sidewalk at the entrance before. Why does that all look different now?

"Are you starting to see it?" Ace asks as hot breath blows into my ear. I shiver and smack his head away trying to ignore the renovated town.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I huff, snatching his hand and guiding him around to the front of the Clock Tower. I slow to a stop as I look over the new building. What ... is this?

"See? You're lost too. This is Clover Tower, Jackie." Ace's gently places his hands on my shoulder as he leans down into my ear. "The Amusement Park and Clock Tower are gone. They moved and there's no telling when it will be back."

"H-Hey ... get off, Ace." I growl, frightened as my little heart pounds hard. That's impossible. How is that possible?!

_Anything can happen in Wonderland._

"You see it now? You're pretty lost right now, Jackie. Your Amusement Park is gone. Where are you going to go now?" He asks with a smirk before curling it into a wide grin. "Hey! Hey! I know! Come stay at Heart Castle!" His eyes grow a little distant as he gazes into my green eye, "maybe, with you there I'll be a little less lost?"

"ACE!"

_BANG_

I scream as Ace hooks his arm around my waist, leaping back as his sword smokes from where a bullet nearly hit him dead in the heart.

"Whew~ that was close March Hare." Ace sings with a cheerful smile. "Hey, hey, you knew the move was coming didn't you? You felt it right? Isn't it surprising how the Clock Tower and Amusement Park are gone?"

"L-Liar!" I shout, shoving against his chest. I stumble back before darting down the path to the Amusement Park.

"Jackie, wait -!" Elliot cries before metal clashes. No no no no no! Not again! I couldn't have lost everything again! This is just some sick joker Ace is playing on me! My lungs burn as I haphazardly roll to a stop, looking at the endless woods before me.

Where is my Amusement Park?

My chest tightly constricts as I slowly shake my head.

Why?

Why do I always lose things important to me?

First my home in my world. And now the Amusement Park here.

Ace, he was talking about some sort of move? I stare at the sea of trees reviewing everything that Boris, Blood, and Ace have said to me. They were all talking about a move. Boris ... is he gone now? I suck in a quickly breath as it finally hits. He was talking about me being happy that he would finally be gone? Did he know the Amusement Park was going to move? Then why didn't he tell me? Was it because ... he wanted me to be happy with Elliot?

My knees buckle as I drop to the ground in shock. That's what it was. He thought he was pestering me being with Elliot. I mean, he _was_ but that doesn't mean I want him gone!

A-And what about the others? Why didn't they tell me about the lands themselves moving? If I had known that I would have stayed at the Amusement Park!

...Wouldn't I have?

I mean, it makes sense to stay here. These guys have always supported me even when everyone was basically pushing me out. They've been my solid base, my job, my home, my _family_ while I've been here.

Wait a minute.

"J-Jackie! Hey! Are you alright?" Elliot's voice shouts from behind. I lifelessly stare at the trees as he crouches down in front of me and shakes my shoulders. "Jackie, look at me. Are you hurt?"

"You _knew_." I breathe out as my chest tightens. He knew the lands were going to move. That's why he was so scared every time I tried to leave. _That's_ why he wanted me to stay and bake terrible cookies. _That's_ why he made a stay the night. _That's_ why he didn't want me to leave in the morning. He did this because he knew the Amusement Park was going to move.

He selfishly made me stay so I would lose my second home.

"I," he hesitates, thinking twice about lying. "I did. I tricked you, Jackie. But I love you and please understand that I only did that so we wouldn't be separated and-,"

"Elliot."

"Y-Yeah ... ?" He squeaks as my hands shoot up tightly gripping his long ears. My head shoots up with fire in my eyes making his face pale in pure terror.

"YOU STUPIT RABBIT!" I scream yanking his head all the way to the cobblestone path that one led to the Amusement Park.

"It hurts!" Elliot cries as I swing around and straddle his back, continuing to stretch out his ears like taffy.

"_Good!_ Why would you trick me? Why didn't you just tell me the truth you _stupid cotton tail_!" I rant continuing to try and pull his ears.

"B-B-But then you would have stayed and _OUCH_! I-I-I wouldn't have gotten to see you!" He cries, trying to reach back but the pain is too much for him to bare.

"That is a _very_ stupid excuse you stupid rabbit! Stupid hare! Stupid, stupid bunny!" I shout, pinning him down as I get ready to yank his stupid ears right out of his stupid skull.

"I-I-I-I-If it's your stuff you're worried about don't worry! I had some servants come to the Amusement Park before the move - _YE-OUCH_! A-And they only moved to another place so they're perfectly fine - _EEEEEEKKKKK_!" He shrieks as I twist and mangle his ears.

"You think this is just because of my stuff or even them moving?! How much of an idiot are you?!" He's so stupid! This isn't about my stuff or even the fact that the Amusement Park along with Mary and Boris moved, although it is an important part.

It's the fact he tricked me away from my 'home' here in Wonderland.

My support. My very base. No more Mary, the father figure, to come up with ingenius ways to harm people on rides, to which I would scold him. No more Boris, older brother, to beat around when he leaves dead crap in front of my door. No more ... no more fixing machines and working my mind. No more job. No more smiling Amusement Park employees. None of that. Just me and ...

Just me and me alone just as it always have been.

"Very - _OUCH_ - stupid! I'm a stupid, stupid idiotic - _AH_! - man who can't - _NO_ _NOT_ _THERE_! - do anything! P-Please let go you're ripping my ears right out!" He screams as his grips the base of his ears so they aren't at least pulled right out. My grip begins to falter as I see tears well up in his pained eyes.

What am I doing? Yes, I really, really like Elliot. I like him to the point that going on about daily life would be _very_ boring, and nothing to look forward to. I-I like him as a friend and as a man. A man who I trusted and never thought would trick me like this.

Why, Elliot?

"E-Elliot ... I trusted you! Why ... why did I _believe_ you?" My shaky hands loosen their death grip on his ears. I gently slide back, biting my lip as betrayal remains clear in my eyes. He remains low on the ground, submitting as his crumbled and ruffled ears fall back.

I take a few steps back looking over what I've done to the big man. That was temporary relief. Nothing ... nothing is really going to fix this. I stare at the ground struggling to put a name to so many emotions swirling around in my gut as Elliot hops up, nervously patting my shoulders.

"L-Look, they're fine, Jackie. If y-you're worried about their health then it's groundless. They just moved, that's all. A-A-And they'll be back I promise. Hey." Elliot sweetly says between his pained whines as he tilts my chin up. I lifelessly gaze over Elliot unable to tell if I love him or loathe his very guts. "Oh come on! You said you wanted to get to know me so what's better than us living together?"

"Elliot ... I-I-I'm so disappointed in you," I breathe, shaking my head as I head back to the mansion with a sore heart. Elliot remains frozen on the spot, unable to move from my crippling words. Elliot, it's not about the fact that Mary and Boris have been taken from me. It's not even about my stuff that I'm so upset about.

It's the fact that you're willing to trick and hurt me to get what you want.

‡

Oh no poor Jackie! How do you think their relationship is going to be like now after this new fact as arisen in Jackie's eyes? Answer in the reviews~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~~~


	16. Chapter 16

"Um ... M-Miss Jackie? Are you alright-,"

"FINE."

"O-Oh ... a-a-alright, Miss Jackie." The maid nervously laughs as I angrily tromp down the halls. Now what am I supposed to do? I'm so bored I'm about to beat my head against the wall to see how much brain cells I can lose. The twins, for once, are guarding the gate and Blood is off doing who knows what and Elliot -

"Hey, Jackie!" Elliot cheerfully cries with a big smile. I blindly look over his bandaged ears, feeling little sense of remorse as I side step him. "Ah."

"Oh, good evening Master March," the servant politely says as she bows to Elliot.

"Y-Yeah, you as well - Jackie, wait up." Elliot cries as I take a sharp turn, stupidly hoping to lose him on his own turf. I angrily roll my eyes as he grabs my shoulder making me look at him. "Jackie, look, I'll apologize as many times as I need to but why are you ignoring me like this?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just walking here." I callously return as I stare out the window, staring at the lit lamp posts.

"Then why didn't you say hi back?"

"Stop being so sensitive and leave me alone." I growl, reaching up for his ear. His teeth click together as I tightly grab the sensitive flesh. I coldly stare at his scrunched up face clearly ready to suffer the torture at hand. This is ... kind of pathetic, really. What kind of man puts up with such an abusive woman?

It's pathetic and I dislike it.

I let go and continue to walk down the hall.

"J-Jackie, please wait." He calls as a servant bumps into him.

"Master March, here is some paperwork Blood needs you to fill out right away." Elliot looks up to me, torn before taking the papers.

"Y-Yeah, thank you." He mutters with a heavy sigh as he turns and heads off to his room/office.

Pathetic.

"Ah~ Miss Jackie, Blood would to invite you to some midnight tea. Won't you come?" a male servant asks, holding his hand out to escort me. I pause, thinking it over before tossing my care out the window. Oh who the hell cares at this point? It should be _him_ worried about seeing _me_ right now!

"Yeah. Sounds fun." I sarcastically huff as I take his hand, letting him guide me to the garden. I look over the flowers spying them all beautifully in bloom. "The flowers look beautiful." I marvel looking at how the dew clings to the soft pedals in beautiful wonder. They're absolutely gorgeous!

"Yes, Master March has done an excellent job caring for them."

"They're ugly." I growl in pure spite suddenly seeing all the imperfections like a tiny spider beneath the pedal and a few ones that are wilting in the slightest bit.

"E-Eh?! So fast!" The servant cries, surprised at my sudden turn in mood. "I-I see~ so you two are having issues?"

"Nope." I say popping the P at the end. Of course we are you nitwit!

"Ah ha~ yes, Miss Jackie, but I can't help but notice the rather cold shoulder you have been giving him for the past few time changes. It's done devastating damage to Master March." He notes trying to cool the situation before I pop a cap off his stupid butt.

"Good." I heartlessly growl stubbornly looking away.

"Ah~ I thought as much. Very well, Miss Jackie." He sighs, leading me the rest of the way in complete silence. I look up spying Blood staring out over the calm lake, sitting at a small white round tea table with a small plate of not orange snacks and two cups full of tea. The servant pulls out the chair for me as I sit down staring at Blood. The only thing he does is look over the lake before him with a pleasant smile on his face.

We sit in silence for who knows how long, simply staring out over the lake.

"So, I've heard you and Elliot are having some trouble. Imagine my surprise coming into my office and spying Elliot bursting out in tears as he holds his bandaged ears." Blood finally begins with a chuckle, reimagining the moment to his great amusement.

" ... it's his fault." I immediately accuse staring over the water as I refuse to look Blood in the face.

"Now now, she who points the finger first is usually at fault." Blood coos taking a small sip of his tea as he continues to stare over the lake.

"He lied to me." He started this mess and I _refuse_ to give in. Elliot's in the wrong and he knows it too.

"He's in the mafia, Jackie."

"He's mean."

"Once again, mafia my dear. One must have nerves of steel at times to make it through." Blood continues to hum his dainty little tune coolly taking another sip.

"He's an idiot."

"He's only a subordinate."

"He's a stupid hare." I huff.

"You were the one to fall for him." Blood sweetly counters, looking over to me out of the corner of his eyes. "Now go apologize to him. He's far too pathetic in the state he's in now to be of any real use for me."

" ... alright." He's right. This has gone on long enough. I'm not a hateful person at heart and staying this mad for so long is stupid. Hating him isn't going to get me anywhere. I sigh. Leave it to Blood to surprisingly talk me down from smothering the bunny man in his sleep. "Blood, can I borrow a couple hundred bucks?"

"Oh? Of course," he says, handing me a thick wad of greens before holding fast to it, "of course, this means that you will be working here to pay it off yes?"

"Yep." Well now I'm just digging my own grave.

Let's go ahead and dig it deeper.

‡

I nervously trot down the hall towards Elliot's room keeping a fast grip on the insanely heavy bags of sweets. I can't count how many pastry stores I had to go to. Hardly any of them had carrot flavored things! From cakes to cupcakes to cookies to muffins every carrot flavored sweet has been bought down to the last penny Blood loaned me. I even found some carrot wine I didn't even know they made stuff like that! And my gosh are they _heavy_!

I groan before setting them down in front of Elliot's door. I'm glad his doors swing in rather than out. I reach up to the door hesitating. I've been really mean to him lately. Really, _really_ mean to him. Every chance I've gotten I've pulled his ears, stepped on his feet and kept calling him a stupid rabbit. My hand falls to my side as my heart painfully throbs. What makes me think I can so brazenly walk up here and think he'll forgive me so easily?

I pull away from the door, grabbing the note that took hours for me to write and word correctly before crumbling it up into a little ball. I'll stay anonymous. I need to work on making him like me again after beating him so cruelly.

"Ah~ shall I dispose of that for you?" A maid kindly asks as she takes the ball from my hands. My hand twitches towards the ball before holding back.

"Yeah. Burn it too, please."

"Of course~," she hums, continuing her way down the hall before pausing before Elliot's door, taking in the mountain of sweets before it. I quickly slip into my room not wanting to hear it from her. She won't tell him, right? No, she wouldn't. Why would she? I peel off my pants and ball them up before angrily slinging them across the room.

"Idiot idiot _idiot_!" I silently mutter to myself as I clutch my head. If I was Elliot and I found all of those sweets I would definitely burn and make sure it was in front of the other person. Ugh ... whatever ... what's done is done.

I heavily sigh and flip on the fan, turning off the lights. My gosh I can't even sleep with pants on it's so freaking _hot_ in this room! I leap onto the bed and roll onto my back letting the soft waves of air brush over my skin. Man ... if Elliot discovers it was me I'm not going to hear the end of it.

I just hope he doesn't find out it was me.

ELLIOT'S POV

I jerk awake and shoot up in my seat as someone knocks at the door. My ear painfully twitches, assessing how hard the servant knocked. Judging by the daintiness of the knock it's either a maid or that really flamboyant servant Blood recently hired.

"Master March~ you've got a surpri~ise~," she sings, peeking into the door with a big smile. My eyes narrow before I try to rub away the sleepiness. I can't believe I passed out without even making it to my bed.

"Hrm. What is it?" I sleepily yawn resting my chin on my folded arms as another servant pops his head into the room.

"You need to come outside and see for yourself, Master March." The man sweetly entices before both of them retreat, giggling all the way. My head thumps against the wood desk before I slouch to my seats.

"This better be good." I gruffly grumble. I've been worried sick about Jackie's condition so much so that I haven't been able to sleep since she yelled at me. I'm about to pass out from exhaustion! I swing the doors back spying six large bags of sweets.

...

Huh?

The servants stay off a ways letting me inspect the suspicious bags. No one put a bomb in here did they? I gently poke aside the too many pastries to count searching for wires. Huh. They're clean of explosives. But what are all these bags full of carrot pastries doing here?

"Where did this come from?" I ask looking up to the largely smiling and some blushing servants. Did they do this for me or something?

"No clue Master March sir~ but, this note was with it before the deliverer crumbled it up and told me to burn it." My ears immediately twitch towards Jackie's room listening to her gentle heartbeat and smooth breathing. She's fast asleep so it couldn't have been her.

Could it?

I take the crumbled up ball of paper and smooth it against my leg trying to make out the handwriting.

_Elliot,_

_Sorry_

_-Jackie_

...

It's _was_ Jackie -!

JACKIE'S POV

"JACKIE!" Elliot's voice screams as the room is flooded with light, followed with an excessively explosive bang.

"OH MY GOSH -!" I shout, disoriented as I am dragged out of my sleepy dark abyss and fall onto the floor. I spin around, flabbergasted as I spy Elliot shut the door and leap across the room right beside me. I scramble back against the bed as he grabs my hips, widely grinning. "E-Elliot what's going on?!"

"Jackie I love you so much!" He cries tainting my face and neck with too many kisses to count.

"W-Whoa, wait a minute! Elliot what the heck are you doing? I'm still _pissed_ at you!" I growl trying to push him away as he traps me between his body and the bed. He ignores my feeble attempts to get free as he yanks me up by the waist and sets me on the bed.

"I'm so happy! Jackie, you're the best I love you so much!" He gushes with an excited blush. I struggle to push the happy man away as he crushes me with his weight.

"E-E-Elliot, get off you're heavy -!" I grunt while I wheeze. His happy face never falls as he gets to his knees and pulls me right onto his lap, gently touching his forehead to mine.

"I love you Jackie." He lovingly mutters. My heart is sent on a wild tailspin as I struggle to come up with a proper response.

"I. Don't. Love. _You_." I hiss between clenched teeth mentally banging me head against the wall. _IDIOT_! What did I say that? That was so hurtful and not what I meant at _all_! Elliot easily shrugs it off as his naughty fingers slip beneath my hips and tightly grab my butt.

"That's alright. I'll just make you fall in love with me." He gives me a toothy grin as he sweetly covers my neck in kisses.

"E-Elliot!" I reprovingly shout as he pushes my back against the bed, eagerly kneading his hands as he softly sucks on my neck. "K-Knock it off! I'm still mad at you!"

"O-Oh ... you are?" He asks, sitting back up as he stares at me.

"Of course I am!"

"Then why did you leave all those pastries in front of my office?" I seal my mouth tight as I look away.

"T-To apologize for hurting you." I grumble as my face brightens with a blush.

"Apology accepted!" He shouts without a pause in beat, snaking his hands over my sides as he pushes my shirt up.

"A-Ah -!" I gasp as his mouth dances over my neck.

"Now it's my turn to torture you~," Elliot teases as his grunting hums return. My heart immediately breaks new barriers as it speeds up to distances I've never thought possible. H-H-He's going to - do what to me?! Elliot tilts his head with a sly smile before laughing. "Your heart sounds like it's about to burst~,"

"I-It _is_!" I loudly complain as the aching in my chest becomes unbearable. Elliot's laughter softens as he looks uneasily to my chest.

" ... can it really?"

"Yes! It is _completely_ possible for my heart to blow up at this point!" I whine as I cover my flushing face. So embarrassing ... he can hear my racing heart so easily!

"H-Hey ... Jackie, that's a joke right? Your hearts can't explode ... _can_ they?" He asks, his tone dropping closer and closer to horror. My eyes brighten at the opportunity. A chance -!

"Y-Yeah ... it can. S-S-So when I say stop it means _stop_." Maybe with this Elliot will think twice before going too far with me? His ears pull back as he gulps, nervously looking over my chest.

"I ... I'm sorry. I had no idea your heart could do that." Elliot says in disbelief. His hand gently slithers up my shirt laying his bare hand over my chest.

"Ha-ah ah, E-Elliot ... ," I pant, trying to keep calm as his hand lies between my mountain ranges.

"Then ... I'll be very, very careful with your heart, Jackie." Elliot flashes a smile before withdrawing his hand. I breathe out a sigh of relief as he sets me on his lap, pulling off his jacket and belt as he lies down. I stare as he unbuttons his shirt, leaving him only in his long pants before sets my head against his chest, softly gliding his hand up my leg. I pause, listening to his clock before giggling. "Can you hear it?"

"Ha ... I can hear your clock ticking, Elliot." I tease, gently rubbing from his peck up to the side of his neck. His grunting purrs return with a vengeance, vibrating my pillow as I lay my head down. I softly listen to his purring motor running enjoying the comforting feeling it brings as it gently lulls me to sleep.

Ah~ I really, really _really_ like Elliot ...

‡

Aw~ I thought that was cute! PM or review what you think will happen next~ **_10 REVIEWS_** people!


	17. Chapter 17

ELLIOT'S POV

Blood's footsteps suavely tap against the tiles before he comes to a stop before my room. I sleepily raise my eyebrow watching for the door to open. What is it?

"We have a meeting so hurry up or else I and the twins will leave you." He warns before the tapping of his custom made shoes tap along the tiles. A meeting already? How annoying. I carefully unwrap Jackie's arms from my torso and hop out of the bed without even making it move. Whew~ I think that's a personal record. Jackie sighs in her sleep tightly clutching the body length pillow closer. My clock ticks hard. Awe~ she's cuddling up with the pillow thinking it's me. I gently touch her head kissing her temple.

"I'll be back, love." I purr before wisely retreating. If I stay any longer I won't be able to leave. My clock ticks hard as I silently close the door listening to her smooth breathing. I don't want to wake her up. She'll be fine. I turn around spying a small group of maids and servants with dreamy smiles.

" ... What?"

"Oh nothing~,"

"What's this? Leaving you lover so soon?"

"Hm? Yeah. I have a meeting to go to."

"Oh~! Poor sweetheart waking up to no one beside her after such what I assume was a fiery night~,"

"Huh?" I ask, completely thrown for a loop. What are these people talking about?

"Nothing~ nothing~ we will see you soon, Master March~," they hum keeping their eyes glued on me as I hurry into my room and quickly get some new clothes. The servants are acting weird today. Fiery night? Well, yeah it was pretty hot out. I couldn't even sleep beneath the covers or else I feared I would start sweating. My ears excitedly twitch as I think of Jackie's slumbering face. So cute~ I'm so happy I was able to wake up and see that.

I glance over to my desk spying the bags of sweets she bought for me. There're so many it must have cost a fortune! I grab a few carrot cookies and stuff them in my pocket before bounding passed the growing number of chattering maids and servants. They better not wake Jackie because they are being too loud. A faint flush colors my cheeks as I widely grin.

I'm so happy!

JACKIE'S POV

I softly grumble as I hold Elliot tighter. He's so warm~ and strong~ and soft~

...soft?

I sleepily open my eyes spying a large pillow in my embrace. Oh what? I sit up staring at the pillow. Well, that's not Elliot.

"Elliot?" I call, looking around the room for him. Where did he disappear to? I toss the stupid pillow aside as I rub my eyes. He _left_? Well that's not a good sign. Cuddling up to me last night and then running out on me in the morning? Yeah, not the smartest thing to do. Is he going somewhere that I'm not supposed to find out where?

"Whatever. He's still stupid." I slip out of the bed finding the excited slightly blushing faces of four maids. I jump, startled at their presence.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" One hums as her blush grows a little darker. Heat immediately rushes to my face as I quickly wrestle on my clothes, refusing to respond to them.

"Oh they _did_!"

"I knew it!"

"Oh~! You two make such a cute couple!" They gush with rounds of giggles as I do my best to ignore them. So embarrassing! Just because I don't have pants on ... and he didn't have a shirt ... I lightly slap my forehead. Oh balls why didn't I see this coming?! He has maids and servants practically everywhere! I quickly exit the room bumping into some servants.

"Whoa~ you alright, Miss? Don't you want to rest some more?"

"I'm done resting." I growl before taking a deep breath. "Do you know where Elliot went?"

"Oh yes he went to the meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yes! You see, here in Clover Country Role Holders must attend a meeting."

"Really? What for?"

"Nothing really. Nothing gets done and nothing is decided on." He simply answers with a smile. Wow what a pointless meeting. I rub my head trying to decide on my next move. What should I do now? Destroy Elliot's room for stealing all my stuff and lying to me? Yeah, that sounds good. I turn to leave but the servant catches me arm. "Why don't you go meet him at the meeting? I'm sure he would be very happy to see you there!"

"I can go?"

"Of course! There is no rule saying a foreigner can't go to the meeting." He cheerfully replies with a cheeky smile. Hm ... he's shipping me and Elliot together just as much as the maids are. I nervously scratch my head trying to finalize on a plan.

" ... where's the meeting place?" I ask avoiding eye contact. Oh this is embarrassing ... the servant smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"It's at Clover Tower, dear. Would you like me to guide you there?" The servant offers with a large smile. I suspiciously eye him as my gut twists. He's pretty hands on for a servant here. Normally they don't touch me like this. I stare at his eyeless face before shrugging.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I say carefully watching him as he places his tray down.

He's not a servant here.

Normally they would not abandon their duty for something like this. Could he be part of the faction? I nervously follow him from behind keeping my eyes on his hands which are clearly visible. Maybe I'm just thinking too much?

"So, Miss, how is your relationship going with Master Elliot?" My eyes narrow. The servants don't say Master Elliot; they always call him Master March. What do I do? I can't confront him about it. I slip the wrench out of my pocket twirling it in my hand.

"Well enough I guess," I start as I spy him reaching for his pocket. I bound forward and clasp his arm in an escort position while stiffly laughing, "but, I've been pissed at him lately."

"Oh? Why is that?" He curiously asks as he smoothly withdraws his hand from his pocket. I get it. He wants to kill me when everything between me and Elliot are running smoothly, not when there are some rough patches.

Gotcha.

"Well, for one, he lied to me." I begin as my anger begins to get fired up.

"To _you_? Say it isn't so!" He cries, sounding genuinely shocked at the news.

"Haven't you been here for the past few time changes?" Of course not. You probably just snuck in this morning. He slightly stiffens.

"Well, Miss, I can't say I have. I've been off on other duties with Master Blood." Uh oh I've made him edgy. His other hand slides to his side where I can't see.

"Oh right, sorry. Anyway, Elliot is such a tool!" I huff carefully watching as his lips curl into a pleased smile.

"Do you really think that?" He asks, pleasantly surprised as he flashes a toothy smile.

"Yeah. He makes me so _mad_! I mean, why would you purposely lie to me just to keep me at the Mansion? That's just cruel!" I huff watching as his other hand resumes a natural position. Whew ... safe for now.

"Yes ... Elliot can be quite cruel can't he?" He asks with a distant tone in his voice. His grip on my arm tightens as he continues towards the meeting.

"I understand it's his role or whatever but can't he at least be honest with me?" I complain watching as he gets more and more at ease yet upset at every sentence. What can I do to calm him down? He takes a sharp turn down the street opposite of Clover Tower.

Oh gosh.

"H-Hey, we are going the wrong way." I say, tugging against his arm. I tightly clench my wrench getting ready to hit him square in the temple.

"Really? Well -," he cuts short, stiffening with surprise as a large blade slides just over his throat.

"Hey hey hey~ you shout listen to Jackie. She's really good with directions!" Ace cheers with a broad smile.

"A-Ace!" I don't think I've ever been this happy to see this idiot.

"Yep. Now~ where were you taking her?" Ace hums pressing the blade against his throat. The faceless visibly shakes struggling to keep his calm facade.

"Ah, yes, Master Ace. I was just escorting the Miss to Clover Tower."

"Really? Cool! I'm late for the meeting. Do you mind escorting me too?" Ace asks, cutting the man's skin.

"A-Ah! Ace, allow me. Um, thank you." I say, touching the sword. Ace pouts and withdraws his weapon but keeps it in his hand.

"V-Very well. Since I see you are in capable hands I shall take my leave." He quickly says. Just before he leaves I touch his arm making him reluctantly look back.

"I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

" ... Jacob Griffin." He quickly says before hurrying off as calmly as he can manage.

"Oh? You're a Griffin?" Ace asks as he looks up seeing him gone. "Boo~ he got away. I wanted to play with Griffin!"

"Griffin?" Is he another Role Holder?

"Yeah. He's one of my favorites under Julius. He's really fun to fight!" Ace cries excitedly as he boisterously laughs. I let out a sigh. Yeah, that's great and all but that doesn't change the fact I was just nearly blasted away.

"Thank you, Ace." I breathe out, patting his shoulder.

"Hm? for what?" He asks.

"Nothing nothing~ let's just go, Ace. I'll take you to Clover Tower." I tug on his arm pulling him back onto the path.

"Huh? Isn't Clover Tower that way?"

"That's why you got lost in the first place!"

‡

"Awe~! We're lost again. _Adventure_!" Ace cheerfully cries as we aimlessly travel through Clover Tower. Ugh ... I've never been in here before so I have no idea where the meeting room is. This _sucks_.

"No Ace it's _not_ an adventure!" I growl trying to find some sort of label. I reach forward and toss back the door spying a trippy room with doors all over the place. "What the heck?"

_Come open the door._

_Open me open me!_

_You know you want to~_

_Open this door_

_Open that door!_

"O-Oh what?" I lean back trying to retreat out of the messed up room but Ace stays firm in the doorway. He gingerly grips my shoulders as he leans down.

"Heh ... can you hear them?"

"Y-Yeah. What is that?" I ask as my heart painfully throbs. I can hear it. Voices.  
Dozens and dozens of voices telling me to open up the doors.

"What are you so lost about Jackie? About where to stay? Your romantic feelings? Everything you are lost about ... go ahead and explore a bit, Jackie. I really like you best when you are lost." Ace mocked biting my earlobe.

"ACE!" A deep voice shouts.

"Yeah?" Ace happily hums as he turns around. Who called him? I don't recognize his voice.

"That room is off limits."

"Huh? I know that."

"Then why did you go in there?"

"I wanted to go on an adventure! Besides~ I'm not the one who opened the door." Ace dangerously purrs as he steps aside. I stiffen and turn around spying a man with black hair and a knife in his hand. A small lizard tattoo is printed on the side of his neck. Another Role Holder? He stares at me for a moment trying to decide what to say next.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, Jackie."

"You are a foreigner?" He asks, curiously.

"No! Mr. Lizard, I saw her first." Ace pouts, tightly wrapping his arms around my waist. I squirm in his grasp kicking his foot.

"Get off Ace! You have a meeting to go to remember?" I note hoping to distract him.

"Boo~ meetings are boring."

"It's your duty as a knight, Ace." Ace frowns softly thrumming his fingers against my hip.

"Boo~ boo~ you're no fun."

"Go away. Vivaldi is calling you." I growl as a last attempt to get him to leave me alone.

"Ok." Ace simply answers happily skipping down the hallway. I heavily sigh and hold my head in annoyance. So stupid ...

"Are you alright Miss Jackie?" The man asks, lightly touching my shoulder. I glance up as I rub my temples.

"Fine. Now, you're a Role Holder?" I ask, curious. He nods.

"Yes. I am Master Nightmare's subordinate, Gray Ringmarc." My head snaps up. Nightmare. As in, the same Nightmare that helped Peter get me here?

"Nightmare? You mean he's here?" I thought he only existed in dreams or something.

"Yes. He is head of this building." He says tugging at his tie. My eyes lock onto a small bead of sweat working up over his throat. Hm ...

"Are you hot?" I ask as my inner engineer begins to wreck havoc on my heart. I've noticed a few vents not working in here. Just something I automatically noticed while walking around with Ace.

"Whew~ yes. It seems that since the move our air conditioning for the building has caught a few bugs." He admits trying to regain his composure while subtly fanning himself.

"Want me to take a look?"

"You are familiar with mechanics?"

"Yeah. I am ... well, _was_ the engineer for the Amusement Park." My cheek twitches as my chest immediately throbs. Ugh ... I still really _really_ miss it!

"O-Oh, well I wouldn't want to trouble you at all."

"No, it's no trouble at all. Besides, I've been dying to get my hands on some metal mechanics lately." I assure hopping that he will reconsider. He takes a moment to judge my sincerity before giving in.

"Very well. I'll show you where the main unit is."

"Awesome." I hum, grateful to have something to take my mind off of things. He guides me through a few long hallways pointing out a few various things before arriving to the attic. He leaps up and yanks on a string pulling down a large snap ladder. He gestures me up first pointing to the trap door.

"Now, the air conditioning system is up here and the heater is down in the basement." Clever. Cool air falls while heat rises. Very clever of the guy who built this. Gray climbs up behind me pointing to the trap door. "There. Now just pull that lever and push it up."

"Ah, thank you." I say, clasping the lever as I push against the trap door. My eyes narrow as it takes all my strength just to move it up an inch.

"It feels like something is blocking this." I note, trying to get better leverage on the ladder. I spread my feet apart and push with all my might I can muster. If only I could get a better angle I could open this!

"There shouldn't be anything blocking the door. Here, let me try." He says.

"Yeah sure here I'll - _WHOA_!" I cry as he easily climbs up, trapping me against the ladder with his body.

"I know this position is a bit uncomfortable but please bear with it before a little while." He notes. He pushes against the ladder - aka me - for stability as he reaches up and gives a gentle tap at first.

I faintly flush as I feel his muscles coil up through his thin clothes. This is just surreal. At first I'm ignored by Wonderland and now I have very built men pressing up against me at every turn, first Elliot then Ace and now Gray, the guy I met practically five minutes ago. Hey, I'm not complaining, eye candy is eye candy but touching is a bit too much.

"You know, guys usually take me out to dinner first." I meekly joke trying not to concentrate too much on his freaking brownie cut abs pressing against my back.

"I beg your pardon?" He asks, puzzled by the sad attempt to lighten the situation.

"U-Uh, n-nothing." I stutter as his thighs press against my butt, pinning me against the ladder. Oh gosh just why ...

His eyes narrow before he hops up another few steps, giving me a heart attack as he thumps against my backside with each swift hop, shoving with all his might against the door. It swings open with a loud bang smacking against the wooden panels above. I securely suction cup myself against the ladder struggling not to think about it too much as he quickly scales ahead of me and hops into the attic.

"Your hand, Miss Jackie."

"A-A-Ah! Right! H-Hand. Ok." I say, completely flustered by the odd turn of events. Oh man ... what would Elliot say if he saw that? Probably something like, 'be careful!' not at all noticing what Gray just unintentionally did. I lightly pat my cheeks hurrying ahead of him as I look over the cooling system for the building. It's pretty old school but it doesn't look half bad. "Have you found the problem yet?"

"Yes but we can't pinpoint it. The tubes are all intact with nothing blocking them and the engine is working just fine. But, air is simply not blowing out." He huffs, obviously bothered as he tries to think of what it could be.

"Has anyone taken a look at it yet?" I ask, popping open the panel. He's right about the wiring. It's all connected just fine. I step on a little indent in the side of the machine hoisting myself up on top.

"No. Master Nightmare refuses to get someone and insists that I do it." Gray heavily sighs holding his aching head. "I honestly think it's a scheme to keep me preoccupied so Master Nightmare doesn't have to do work."

"Hm~ have you checked the fan?"

"Fan?"

"Yes. The one in here." I say, popping open another panel.

"There's another panel up there?" He asks, shocked.

"Yeah. It's a little secret the business likes to keep so you have to hire someone from the company. Sometimes the side fan above the main one gets caught with something so everything works fine but cold air just can't be made. Air will blow but it won't be cool."

"Huh. I never knew that." He says, coming up beside me as I open the tiny one man funnel.

"Yeah. I figured it out when I was looking at one at the Amusement Park although this one is a lot bigger. Much more room to move around in." I carefully balance myself over the hole before I remember something. "Can you turn it off?"

"Of course." He says, hopping over the edge. I wait a few moments listening as the main fan slows to a whirring stop.

"Thanks Gray." I say, sliding down into the machine. "Can I see your lighter?"

"Sure. Wait, how did you know I have one?" He asks, handing me a clunky lighter with a lizard on it.

"I saw the pack of cigarettes in your pocket and assumed you had one." I flick the lighter on taking a look at the tiny fan. "You can leave if you want. Don't you have a meeting?"

"It's been over since I found you and Ace." So that means Elliot has probably already gone back to the Mansion. My eyes narrow. I need to tell him about that servant. I push the thought into the back of my mind as I try to turn the stubborn blades of the fan. Yep something is definitely caught in there. I hold the little fan in place sliding my hand out of sight and into the vent behind it. I twitch as I feel some twigs poke into my hand. My fingers encounter something scaly as I snatch hold of it and pull it out.

"A fish?" I ask incredulously.

"Is that what it was?" Gray heavily sighs. "Looks like I'm going to have to go into the vents and clean them out. I bet they've made nests up here."

"Probably." Assuming they're like birds only in the form of fish. I keep a tight grip on the wriggling creature and climb out of the hole, staring at it. So weird. Without warning the little fish pops free of my fingers sliding right down into my shirt.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream grappling at my shirt as it immediately flops its cold body around between the mounds of fat.

"Get out of there!" I shout trying to rip it out. I start to panic as it whips around in my shirt spreading it's slimy self around my skin. I tear at my shirt and throw it off watching as the little fish whips out of the room and down into the hall.

"M-Miss Jackie, are you alright?" Gray asks as he looks over my body. "Ah~ did one of those flying fish hit you?" He says completely unfazed by the fact I don't have a shirt on at the moment. I remain shocked in dumb silence as he pulls out a hanky rubbing the slim off between my boobs.

Oh gosh _WHY_.

"Um, Gray ... ?" I call watching as he wipes off my torso without so much as batting an eye. Does he not even realize I don't have a shirt on? "Gray, do you realize the position you're in?"

"Hm?" He hums, glancing up at my face before doing a double take on my front. He blinks as a red flush begins to light up his cheeks.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Ah-!" He stutters unsure of what to do now. I heavily sigh laughing at his misfortune. This is actually pretty funny. I back up and pick up my shirt before slipping it back on. What's the big deal? My bra covers as much as a bathing suit does. My cheeks are touched with pink no matter how much I argue with myself. Boobs ... he saw my boobs. I shake my head trying to erase it from my mind. Never mind that. I doubt he was thinking anything dirty.

GREY'S POV

...

...

...

...

...

... boobies ...

...

...

...

...

...

... I just touched a woman's breasts ...

...

...

...

...

...

... how did I not notice?

...

...

...

...

...

... they were so soft, too ...

...

...

...

...

...

JACKIE'S POV

I heavily sigh and pat Gray on the back as sweat the size of bullets run down his face. That must have really shocked him suddenly realizing what exactly he was touching. Oh well I'll give the poor guy the benefit of the doubt for now. Of course, if it happens again I'm knocking him out on the spot.

"Don't think about it too hard." I huff watching as he remains frozen in that position. Oh whatever I'll just leave.

"I'll be back again tomorrow to help you clear the vents. I'll look forward to my pay." I need to hurry up and pay Blood back for the bakery money he gave me so he doesn't trip me up with expenses. Knowing Blood he'll really play that card up if I don't start paying him now.

‡

I heavily sigh as I trot down the Mansion's halls. I wonder where Elliot went? Every glance a servant or a maid sends me makes shivers go down my spine. How many more are there like Jacob Griffin? My heart pounds as I finally make it to Elliot's room.

"Elliot?" I call, knocking on his door. I wait a moment before opening the door spying his head laying against the desk, passed out asleep. Wow. I wonder what kind of work Blood had him do. I slip into the room and close the door faintly blushing. I need Elliot right now. I don't feel right that another guy touched me even if it was an accident. I swiftly trot over to his desk watching as his ears twitch in correspondence to my steps.

"Elliot~," I sing softly drawing my finger over his ear. His soft little bunny grunts start up as I gently stroke my finger up and down his ear. "You awake?"

"Hrmph ... ," he mutters hardly able to respond. I hold back a poorly retained laugh as my heart throbs. It hurts ... I feel guilty. Why should I? It was an accident! It's not like I threw off my shirt and then shoved Gray's hands on them. My face flushes as I very gently tug on Elliot's ear.

"Sit up, Elliot." The second in command sits back with half lidded eyes hardly able to keep them open. My gosh just what in the world did Blood make him do? I push his shoulders back making room for myself as I sit on his lap. I curl into a little ball laying my head against his shoulder. His ears twitch before he complies, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Did something happen?" Elliot asks, concerned as his grunting purrs increase. He rests his chin on my head softly thumbing my arm.

" ... Yeah." I admit. I still need to tell him about that servant. And, as to what happened with Gray ...

I'm taking that one to my grave.

"What is it?" He murmurs, tilting my head up as he kisses my jaw. I hesitate and cast a quick glance around the room. How should I say it? Someone here tried to kill me today? But I don't know that for sure. But, it's definitely worth mentioning.

I slide my hand up through his hair making a visible shiver run down his spine. His hand tilts my head up as he pushes his lips against mine. Ah~ he took the wrong message. I softly push back as my heart throbs running my other hand to the back of his neck. He smiles as his other hand runs along my leg lovingly pulling back with a slight pop.

"Hm~ if this is what I get to come home to then I could get used to this." He hums working his lips along my neck.

"E-Elliot, I have something important to tell you." I huff, trying to make it sound important through the slight moans in the back of my throat.

"Yeah?" He asks, gently tugging my strap down. I jump, flushing as his hand presses against my heart while his lips touch my shoulder. Oh great how the heck am I supposed to tell him that spies are here and break the mood _now_?! I gently run my hand over his which is on my chest, making sure his hand stays where it is.

"It feels so nice ... ," I mutter aloud by mistake with a slight whimper at the end. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I try to calm my racing heart. His ear twitches, clearly picking up on the slight groan in my words. Ah crap ...

"And this?" he asks, sliding his hand down slightly. My flush darkens as I tightly clasp his hand in turn making his slightly squeeze.

"E-Elliot -! T-this isn't the time to be fooling around!" How in the heck am I supposed to tell him _now_?!

"Hm~ then when is?" He teases softly rubbing his other hand across my belly. I pull his ear down immediately making his groaning hums grow louder. He leans down gently kissing my neck.

"I-I think one of the servants isn't really a servant." I say with a deep flush. Well I've got to begin somewhere. He pauses as his hands lighten up.

"What do you mean?" He asks almost immediately reverting back to his second in command of the mafia mode. He leans back keeping his hands where they are as he kisses my head.

"W-Well, one of the servants took me to Clock Tower and he referred to you as Master Elliot instead of Master March."

" ... where is he now?" He asks holding me close as my heart begins to race.

"I-I don't know. After Ace came he ran off. I doubt he came back to the Mansion." I say as his hands move around to my belly, holding me close as he leans back in his chair.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks softly rubbing my stomach. Butterflies flutter around inside catching fire one by one as he kisses my exposed shoulder.

"No. Ace chased him off before he could." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and tightly hug him. My hands slightly shake catching me off guard. Man ... I was actually really scared. I haven't been able to pay attention to those emotions earlier but now it's really hitting me.

"Hm ... the other maids and servants aren't doing what they are supposed to." He grumbled suddenly in a sour mood.

"W-What do you mean?"

"There are a few spies here in the Mansion. We let them sniff around a little bit and catch them when they try to meet up with their bosses. That's why you always see two maids or two servants. One is a spy and the other is a real worker here making sure they don't mess around with anything. Was he alone?"

"Yeah. After I talked to some maids I ran into him."

"Hm ... that explains it." Elliot mutters with tightened eyes.

"Explains what?" I ask. He hesitates before heavily sighing, sliding his hands down to my hips.

"I've told you too much as it is. Even Alice hasn't been told this. But, be reassured that none of them work around you alright? I would never put you into that kind of danger." He reassures before kissing my neck. He gently picks me up carrying me over to the door.

"Get some rest." He starts to slide me onto the ground before I tighten my grip. I hide my face in his shoulder completely freaked out by what he's told me. There are spies here in the Mansion? That's so dangerous!

"Can I ... can I stay in here?" I shyly ask as my face flushes. Elliot broadly smiles and kisses my forehead as he spins around on his heel.

"Of course! You go ahead and go to bed. I'm just going to finish up some paperwork." He says as he sets me on my feet. He reaches over and hands me his shirt ushering me to the bathroom. My heart thumps hard as I slip inside and get dressed. Ugh I'm so ashamed! I can't believe I'm too nervous to sleep in my own room now. _Pathetic_! I quickly slip on the top and nervously slide into the room. Elliot doesn't even look up as he quickly scribbles over the documents. My heart nervously thrums as I hop into the bed hiding beneath the covers. So PATHETIC ...

...

But now I get to snuggle up with Elliot. My chest pleasantly throbs as I face the wall trying to get some much needed sleep. Oh yeah I need to ... tell him I h-have work at Clover Tower tomorrow ...

...

Meh. I'll tell him tomorrow.

ELLIOT'S POV

It was a mistake to tell her about the spies. I never thought it would be much of a problem with all of the precautions Blood and I take to ensure they won't hurt Alice or Jackie. Plus I've had her move into the room next to me so I could hear anything is anyone tried to sneak into her room for any reason.

I finish up the last of Blood's documents struggling with all my might to drown out his quick intakes of air and his grunts. I flinch as I hear Alice squeak in pleasure as he seductively whispers in her ear. My head slams against the desk as I try to beat the provocative sounds out of my ears. Honestly sometimes I wish I was _deaf_.

I tightly clutch my ears and shuffle the papers aside as I slip off my clothes and into my silk orange pants. I think Blood is this loud just to mock me. He knows very well that I can hear everything he does. Even with the thick walls the sounds still make it to my ears from his room! Alice gasps as he does who knows what to her this time.

I tightly clench my fists around my ears and shuffle into bed with Jackie. My ticking clock speeds up as I cuddle against her, forcing all of my concentration on her gently beating heart. I try not to imagine it but how can I possibly keep such devilish thoughts from my mind when laying in the bed with the one I love most? My thrumming purrs return with a vengeance as I softly lay my hands on Jackie's hips imagining having her thrashing under me as I hold her steady. I press my forehead to the back of her head trying to repress my grunting hums.

Ugh this is driving me _crazy_!

‡

I'm so sorry Gray but I just HAD to put that in! And poor Elliot~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter. And don't worry I haven't forgotten about the twins! XD


End file.
